Hero vs Villain
by Dottiegal
Summary: The best way to describe a person at first glance is through guesswork at best. But they do say 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' .That is the situation with Harry Potter. Plagued by public restrictions and demonic voices in his own head, he has to fight both his enemies and himself to reach his goals: kill Voldemort and possibly Dumbledore, maybe…
1. Chapter 1

**Hero vs Villain**

**Note:** Slight HP/Naruto crossover, Narcissa-bashing, AU

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything non-original.

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter walked slowly to Number 4 Privet Drive, dreading what awaited him there. Today he punched his cousin Dudley. He doesn't know what happened. Dudley was teasing him as always, insulting him and keeping other kids away from him. He was just trying to do his homework, Dudley kept on pestering him, he just snapped. One second he was gritting his teeth in anger, the next Dudley was on the ground screaming with a split lip and he was on his feet his fists clenched and throbbing. Now he was going to the house he has called home for the past six years, fully expecting punishment of some sort. He was sure he was not going to get starved this time, he wasn't just going to be given a larger list of chores, Vernon won't just give him a couple of slaps. He expected something worse.

He grimaced as Number 4 came into view. He approached it slowly, heart thumping in his chest. As soon as he opened the door a large hand grabbed his messy raven locks in a painful grip. Harry yelped in pain as he was dragged across the floor to the living room. "You freak! You will pay for what you did to my son!" Vernon Dursley roared, his fury clear as day. His large fist was twisted in Harry's hair relentlessly, pain lancing through his scalp, bringing tears to the boy's eyes. He was thrown to the ground, twisting his wrist in the process.

Vernon started throwing his fists at the small boy, pounding at him while shouting about how much of a useless, ungrateful freak he was. Harry curled up on himself, screaming and sobbing in pain, unable to defend himself at all. He clenched his eyes tight, hoping, wishing that someone would help him. 'I'm going to die.' He thought, feeling himself going in and out of consciousness. A heavy hit on his head finally did him in, and the world ceased to exist.

Now, magic is a sentient being. It looks out for its vessel's best interests. Harry was now in his cupboard, hurt and broken, half dead already. He was slowly bleeding to death, had broken bones and raptured organs, his body unable to handle the trauma. Harry's magic sensed all this and reacted accordingly. It wrapped around him protectively and started healing him. His wounds closed, his bones mended back together, his organs were fixed, but that was not all it needed to do. Harry did not need only to be healed, he needed to be protected. Harry unconsciously knew no one would protect him, that he was the only person he would ever have. That he had to protect himself. So magic reacted to that and gave him a means to protect himself.

An ancient bloodline ran through Harry's veins, one that was mostly forgotten. The Shadow Fea bloodline. Magic unlocked it right then. It drew power from his magical core and his environment. It drew energy from the wards, from the horcrux in his scar. Liquid heat flooded Harry's veins as magic started the transformation, making Harry tremble in pain even in unconsciousness. His bones thickened, his muscles strengthened inhumanly, his ski n became thicker, his canines elongated, wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and his tail bone elongated into a long tail.

With that done magic did a scan on his body and found a small soul fragment. It attacked the foreign object and assimilated it into Harry. It separated the soul piece into useful things and useless things. The useless things like Voldemort's feelings and personality were dissolved. The soul screamed as it was burnt and got rid of. The useful things like Voldemort's memories, experiences, knowledge, magic and abilities, were absorbed into Harry's being, being a part of him. Magic then sifted through the memories, discarding Voldemort's memories as a useless baggage and dissolving them too. Done with its job, Harry's magic retreated back into its core, letting the boy sleep in peace.

Unknown to Harry, a being had being wondering around the neighborhood, a demon looking for a host. Feeling the magical activity in Number 4, it went to investigate and found the perfect host. Young, powerful, and a demon just like it. It snaked its way into the boy's mind and settled there.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He got up, marveling at how smooth the motion was. He wondered why the cupboard was so loud today, uncle Vernon was literally snoring into his ears. He paused. That was impossible, uncle Vernon was upstairs in his room and he was in the cupboard under the stairs. He tried to tune it out but instead all other sounds became louder. He could hear the animals outside; the crickets singing, the mouse squeaking in its hole, the snake brushing across the grass at Number 7, the bird flying above the house, the rats in the house, the cockroach crawling over the kitchen stove. He could hear it all and it frightened him. Tuning out all those sounds too he checked himself over only to almost scream in terror. Were those wings on his back? Yes, they were. They were very large, A third of his height taller than him from tip to tip he guessed and two thirds of his height vertically. They were pitch black and feathery, lined with silver feathers at the top and on the tips. He flexed them experimentally and they suddenly unfolded, hitting the walls so hard he wondered why he didn't feel any more pain than a twinge.

He startled when something crawled up his hip. His eyes went wide when he noticed a tail. A long black-furred tail. He touched it curiously and shivered. It was very sensitive. Harry was fascinated by these changes and wondered what else changed. He got up swiftly and placed his hand on the door, thinking of a way to get out. Suddenly a word came to his mind. "Alohomora." He whispered. There was a click and the door swung open. He cautiously went out and up the stairs to the bathroom silently, noting he could see clearly even in the dark. He got to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. Nothing much has changed except his pupils were vertical slits and his canines were long and peeking out of his upper lip. 'What happened to me?' he asked himself, completely astounded.

Panic crept its way into his veins. 'Oh no, what am I going to tell everyone. They will think I'm a monster. An even bigger freak!' A chuckle made itself known in his head, scaring Harry into yelping. He stared wide eyed at his reflection. 'A freak? Are you really going to believe that?' A voice came, sweet and caressing. Harry stayed silent, contemplating his own sanity for a while. "No." he finally said "I'm not a freak. At least I wasn't until now." The voice hissed in anger "You are not a freak! You are a being of great strength, a dominant species among these ants. You are power incarnate!" Harry startled at the sudden outburst but calmed down again, finding it very easy to retain his composure. "And who are you?" he asked. The voice became calm again "Lelita. A shadow deamon." "I'm guessing you know what I am." "Of course. You are a Shadow Fae, a deamon just like me only greater." Harry pursed his lips "So I'm not human anymore." The voice laughed "No, you never were." For some reason this did not upset him. "Why are you in my head?" There was silence for a while then a reply "I am an old deamon and have lost my powers. I was to die but didn't want to. So I took a host, you, to help me survive."

"So what, you're just a parasite in my body." Harry asked in a flat voice. "Yes, but I wish for a symbiotic relationship. I am not strong enough to take your body for my own and you can easily kick me out. But I can help you." "How?" "You know nothing of your heritage, I know everything about Shadow Fae. I can give you all the information about them and help you control your power. In exchange you let me stay." Harry thought about it. "How can I trust you?" Lelita sighed "It's your body, your rules. I cannot keep anything away from you, it would be against my very nature to deceive my host. Any information you want I am enforced to tell you." Harry nodded in satisfaction. "Alright…Lelita is it? Why did all these changes occur?" "Remember when that oaf of a man beat you yesterday?" Oh yes, he remembered that. "He damaged you beyond natural repair. Your magic had to heal you. I think it also awakened your bloodline in the process to make sure you could protect yourself in the future."

Harry nodded. So what he got was 1) he was a creature of some sort that is supposedly of great power and 2) magic exists. This excited him to some level but he was still left with a problem. He stared at the extra appendages. "Is this reversible?" Lelita immediately knew what Harry was talking about. "Just will them away." Harry did so and watched mesmerized as the wings and tail absorbed into his body and disappeared. He sighed in relief. He then frowned. He still had a lot of questions. He wondered how he knew how to get out of his cupboard earlier too. He sighed, this was going to be a long night.

The next morning Harry did not leave his cupboard even though he knew his aunt would be upset if she found breakfast unprepared. He did not sleep at all last night, him and Lelita talked about the magical world and his inheritance. They also discussed the knowledge he now possessed. He couldn't really access all of it yet and needed to draw it out somehow. Perhaps it would share light on why it was there in the first place. "Wake up boy!" Petunia's shrill voice startles him out of his thoughts. Harry sighed and got up to make breakfast. He worked silently on the meal and contemplated his predicament. His uncle will probably be angry when he sees him up and running with not a single scar from yesterday. It doesn't matter anyway, he wasn't planning on staying long.

True to his word Vernon raged about his healthy appearance but did not do anything about it. He just grumbled and mumbled as he ate his food. Harry's own stomach was grumbling but he ignored it in favor of thinking up a plan of action. He would need to get away from the Dursleys. Yesterday he felt the wards around the house and could distinguish their features and purpose. They were to protect him but it seems they were weakened when his bloodline was wakened and wouldn't last the week. The alarm he sensed from them would most likely go off when they did and whoever set it would come to investigate. He wanted to be gone before then.

Since it was Saturday he didn't have to go to school, instead he was sent outside to weed Petunia's prized flowers. As he worked he talked to Lelita. 'I need to be gone from here before the wards collapse. I need to access those memories.' Lelita hummed 'One way to access them is through occlumency. It is a mind art practiced by wizards to protect their minds, but it would help you too. I will guide you through the steps tonight.' 'Why tonight? Why not now?' 'You need to be relaxed and clear your mind for it. At night is when those filthy muggle rats leave you be.' Harry agreed. 'Alright. How long will it take.' 'A few days, at least.' 'Days?!' Harry balked. 'It will be too late by then!' 'It's the only option we have right now.' Harry gritted his teeth 'Okay, fine. Just a few days. Just have to hope till then.'

Harry sat cross legged in the cupboard, sweat trickling down his face. He was in his mindscape and trying to break a massive block that prevented him from accessing his own mind. It was difficult, but slowly, piece by piece, the wall fell apart. With one massive hit it broke into pieces. Immediately he was bombarded with memories he had never experienced, foreign knowledge assimilating itself into his mind. After what seemed like forever, the massive bulk of information ceased. He looked around and immediately had a headache. He began sorting through it all, placing it in specific boxes. When he was done his mind felt clearer and the headache lessened. He came back to reality and was overcome by sleep.

A week later Harry had gone through all the memories and learnt all he needed to know about magic and the Wizarding world. He also learnt about Tom Marvolo Riddle, a boy who grew up to become the Dark Lord to terrorize Wizarding Britain. The boy who grew up to murder his parents. He pitied Tom but hated Voldemort. He hated him so much he wanted to kill him. Lelita wasn't helping either. The daemon was hissing and spitting in fury, demanding retribution.

Harry packed away everything that belonged to him one morning and made to walk out the door. He opened the door silently and left, never looking back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office. It has been four years since Harry Potter had gone missing. Since then no one has seen hide or head of the boy. Dumbledore himself was very worried for the boy. Had he been kidnapped, had death eaters found him? All these questions plagued him daily. Harry had a duty to complete. Voldemort was not dead and would return soon, Harry was the one who had to defeat him once and for all.

He was pulled out of his musings by his deputy. "Ah, Minerva. How has your day been, is everything going well?" he asked benignly. The Scottish woman smiled back in kind. "Yes Albus, my day is going well and the great hall is filling up already. We are almost ready for the first years." Dumbledore nodded. "Shall we?" he said gesturing to the door. They both left for the great hall. The old man sat on the staff table as his deputy exited the great hall to retrieve the first years. He made small talk with the other professors as he waited anxiously for the group of first years.

The doors to the great hall burst open to let in the small eleven year olds. Dumbledore looked over them expectantly, looking for a head of black messy hair he remembered of James. The nervous first years lined up in front of the sorting hat and it began to sing. Once it was done, Minerva started calling names. He clapped politely for every sorting until the name he has been hoping for was called. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit at the young man that came up front. He was a bit tall for his age and had sharp aristocratic features. He had a slight tan to his complexion, had long pitch black hair that reached his waist with bangs framing his emerald eyes. He was absolutely breathtaking, like a fallen angel.

The boy sat down on the stool. Immediately after the hat was placed on his head it screamed in terror. Everyone jumped in surprise as the hat continued to scream illegibly. Dumbledore shifted nervously in his seat as McGonagall went to take the hat off Harry's head but stopped when it ceased screaming. It fidgeted on the boy's head for a while then it reluctantly shouted "Ravenclaw!" Harry gently took the hat off his head with a satisfied look on his face and went to sit on the Ravenclaw's table. He smiled brightly as he introduced himself to his peers and went back to watching the rest of the sorting. Dumbledore relaxed both at seeing the boy alive for the first time in ten years and seeing him enjoy himself.

Harry talked animatedly with his new house mates as they ate supper. Padma Patil was talking about the Indian lifestyle and her excitement to actually be at Hogwarts. He also shared a bit about his supposed experiences living in a big mansion in hiding and his personal training. The others were jealous he got so much luxury while growing up, fantasizing about his adventures. 'Filthy humans and their stupid assumptions. We should just kill them all!' Lelita put in her two cents. Harry almost rolled his eyes but covered it with laughter.

He and Lelita had gotten closer since he left the Dursleys. She would teach him what she knew and they would talk a lot. He soon discovered how much of a psychopath the daemon was, thirsting for blood in a frightening way. It scared him every time she vocalized her thoughts about the 'low life scum that call themselves wizards'.

_Flashback _

_Harry was walking down the streets of Wizarding Britain for the first time. He looked around at the robed wizards and witches going about their usual business. 'Look at them, walking as if they own the place.' Lelita sneered. Harry ignored her, going straight for Gringotts, the strong glamour charm hiding his identity. He was suddenly knocked over by a wizard. A snarl left his lips of its own accord as Lelita's anger sky rocketed. Luckily, the man did not notice. "Watch where you are going, boy!" the man sneered and continued on his way. Anger coursed through Harry's veins, not his own. 'How dare that scum talk down to you like you are dirt under his shoes. Kill him! Kill him for his insolence, master!' Harry jumped at the venom in Lelita's voice. He noticed he was trembling, but whether in fury or fear he did not know. He swallowed and tried to move on to the bank. Lelita was not done 'Murder that pile of carcass flesh. Rip his heart out, tear him from limb to limb, gut him with your own hands!' harry stumbled at the thrill that ran through his body at the words, hands trembling more. His breathing heightened and his eyes narrowed. Bloodlust rose up and he felt his blood burning to kill, to feel blood staining his hands. 'Yes master. Indulge in the feeling and purge the world of this filth.' Lelita purred. Someone bumped into him and Harry snapped out of his haze. His eyes widened in terror and he stared at his hands in fear. The daemon tried to goad him back into that state of bloodlust but he had had enough. 'Stop. Shut up!' he screamed in his mind. Lelita went silent most reluctantly. Harry took a moment to catch his breath before resuming walking. The silence in his head was bliss as he dealt with the goblins. Little did he know it was not the last time he would fight his inner demon._

_End Flashback_

That day opened his eyes to what kind of being exactly was attached to him. Over time he warmed up to Lelita's personality and she rubbed off on him too. He sometimes had bouts of bloodlust that had nothing to do with his demon friend, especially when he was angered. In the last four years he had lost count of how many people he had killed, both muggles and wizards. He learnt to accept the darker part of himself fully, that way it was easier to control unlike the period of denial he had when he couldn't stop himself from killing the random person that annoyed him. These wizards did not realize how lucky they were.

"I heard that professor Snape uses the hearts of virgin girls in his potions, that is why he is so strong." Justin Fletcher said quietly, staring in fear at the professor in question. Harry snorted and waved him off. "That is ridiculous. If he ate the hearts of virgin girls he would look better than he does now." A third year choked on his goblet as other Ravens snickered. Harry hid a smile with his own goblet.

The headmaster stood up to end the feast and the great hall filled out to their own rooms. Harry along with the other first years followed the Ravenclaw prefects to their common room. After a speech by their head of house they were allowed to settle down in their rooms. Harry shared a room with four other boys, including Justin Fletcher.

The next week was relatively peaceful. No one bothered him for being the boy-who-lived. He was surprised that Snape did not pick at him for being his father's son. He just ignored Harry more than he did others. By the end of the month he was labeled as the brightest student in his class on all the subjects, getting mostly straight O's. This upset a particular girl in Gryffindor, Hermoine Ginger or something.

He packed his things once they were dismissed from their last class of the day, DADA. Professor Quirel was done with his stuttering for the day and was fidgeting around his desk as if he wanted nothing but to hide behind it. Harry sniffed the air for the fourth time in the past two hours and again he wrinkled his nose at the feint scent of decay coming from the man. Finished with his packing he approached the man. "Excuse me professor." He said politely. Quirell looked up "Y-yes Mr. P-Potter?" Harry refrained from sneering. "There is a concept that's puzzling me, the one about Dark Faeries. I tried to read ahead to understand but I still can't find the answer I am looking for. I was hoping that you could write me a pass to the restricted section to read further." Quirell stuttered "O-Of course, wait a b-bit." He wrote down a pass and handed it to Harry and proceeded to show him out as if he couldn't stand to be in the same room as Harry.

Once in the halls Harry brought the letter to his nose and inhaled. The paper smelt of death. Quirell was slowly dying, but why? The man clearly was not all he made himself to be. He stashed the letter in his pocket and made his way to the great hall for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco Malfoy spied Potter reading a massive tome in the library. His father told him to make 'friends' with Harry, meaning keep him close and have a watchful eye on him. The boy was the very picture of a perfect student and above all the perfect pureblood. He was polite, had good grades from the get go and did not react to the insults thrown his way as if those badmouthing him were not worth the dirt beneath his feet. Right now he was engrossed in his book at a secluded corner, his usual company absent. He could make his move.

"Potter." The boy looked up over his book, piercing Avada Kedavra eyes locking on his own. He put down the book "Draco Malfoy, right?" Draco found himself lost for words for a second, that smooth calm voice drawing him in. A raised eyebrow from Harry brought him back to the task at hand. He felt annoyed when he noticed an amused smirk on the taller boy's face. He held his hand out "We didn't get ourselves properly introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the house of Malfoy." He said primly, chin raised and shoulders square. Harry looked even more amused. He took the hand and shook it once firmly "Hadrian Potter, heir to the ancient and noble house of Potter. But I must say, if you are going to be formal do it properly." Draco blushed, realizing his mistake in introduction.

He sat down across from Harry and cleared his throat "I was surprised you got sorted to Ravenclaw. I pegged you for Gryffindor." Harry looked back down at his book, paging it. "I don't know how you came to that conclusion." "The books show you as the brave hero." "And you believe them?" Harry still hadn't looked up. Draco frowned "No. Even if I did there was nothing else to look at." Harry did not reply. They stayed in silence for a moment. "Where were you?" Draco asked curiously. Harry stared at him once again "If you must know I was living with my muggle reletives." Draco wrinkled his nose "Sorry." "There's nothing to feel sorry about. Contrary to popular belief they do not carry some incurable disease."

"I would like you to meet some of my friends." Harry folded his arms on the desk, book momentarily forgotten. "Why? Because we are friends now?" Draco fidgeted a bit. "Sure. If that's acceptable." Draco swears he saw Harry wince but he covered it up so well. He hummed without answering and went back to his book. Draco stood up and left.

Draco was surprised when Harry sat down next to him during lunch. "I hope you saved this seat for me.' He said. Draco nodded. "Sure. Let me introduce you to my friends." Said friends looked on curiously, more than a bit surprised that the golden boy sat willingly on the Snake's table. Harry nodded as each child was introduced, noting that the Parkinson girl did not particularly like him. He noted Snape glaring daggers at him from the head table. "So Potter, what was the muggle world like?" Blaize Zabini asked with blatant curiosity. The raven shrugged "Not bad." "Bet your mudblood genes loved it there." Pansy Parkinson sneered. Harry did not reply but instead looked amused at it all. Pansy seethed silently. Harry listened to them talking around him, sometimes adding his own input when required. Pansy wiped her mouth on a napkin and said "You had been missing for quite a while Potter. Scared of the wizards after you?" A small smile appeared on Harry's face at her attempts to tick him off. "Quite the opposite, Miss Parkinson. I just did not want to deal with my supposed fame. I'd rather be left alone."

"I thought a half-blood like you would be an attention seeking brat." The girl smirked. Harry's smile became a bit more sinister "I thought a slut like you would have never bothered to come to Hogwarts." Pansy gasped and those in earshot went silent. "W-what?" Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice and almost grimaced at the sweet taste. "Pansy Parkinson right? Parkinson. A family that sells out its heiresses to gain social status and money. If that does not make you sluts I don't know what does." Pansy stood up abruptly, seething in her rage. "You bastard, stop lying! Stop tarnishing my name!" Harry put down the goblet "It's not me tarnishing your name, It's your own family's reputation. I recall multiple marriage contracts were sent out a few days after you were born. I just happened to discover a copy a while back. It states a 1 000 000 galleon bride price with a 'Total dominance and Treat as you see fit' as the only conditions." He then lowered his voice so only Pansy could hear. "Be careful, I might just sign that contract as the sole heir and ship you off to my Holiday home where I can explore you to my heart's desire. After all, sex slaves don't need education, especially if gained with pocket change."

Pansy's eyes were wide and they filled with tears. She slowly sat down as if in shock. "Sorry." Harry's smirk widened at the whispered apology. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." Pansy screwed her eyes shut "My apologies Heir Potter, I stepped out of line." The group watching was shocked at the apology, staring transfixed between the two. Harry switched to an accepting smile "Don't worry Pansy, I meant nothing of it, just a spat between peers." Just like that Harry put the matter aside as if it was nothing. Everyone turned back to their previous conversations but Pansy was clearly shaken. Harry had made his statement clear. 'Don't fuck with me.'

McGonagall was on her late night patrol but her mind was not on her duty. Lately Albus had been more secretive than usual, she knew he was keeping things from her. Harry has also been driving her up the proverbial wall. The boy had done nothing wrong; he was well-mannered and behaved perfectly, but there was just something about him. She couldn't put her finger on it. Was it the way he held himself, the way he talked in that politic voice, how he seemed to be agreeable with everyone but no one. She scowled deeper. There was something wrong with Harry, she could feel it. Was it this that Albus was keeping from her?

The shuffling of feet and cursing broke her out of her thoughts. She went to investigate and stumbled on some wondering third years. She quickly forgot about her thoughts. She had some rule breakers to discipline.

On the other side of the castle the subject of Minerva's thoughts was doing his own wandering. Harry touched the walls every once in a while, feeling the vibrations there. He took a left and came upon the abandoned third floor corridor. He could hear the beast behind the door snoring and growling. Why would Dumbledore keep a Cerberus in the school? He opened the door quietly and closed it just as silently, trapping himself with the creature. He took his time to study the large room, bare as it was. He crouched down, placing fingers on the ground, and pumped magic into the floor. The shadows answered eagerly. There was a room below this one containing the devil's snare. Below that there is a corridor that leads to a series of rooms. One with floating keys, the second with golems, another with a table containing bottles, presumably vials with potions. Following that a room with a foul smelling creature and the last was empty except a magical artifact. He got up again, contemplating a way to get past the obvious test without crossing the designed path.

Calling the shadows again, he navigated the path mentally until he got to the room that felt strongly of a magical artifact. He grasped on the coordinates of the room but before he could shadow walk there he had to roll to the side, avoiding the razor sharp maw of the Cerberus. The shuffled back away from the creature as it stalked him. Lelita snarled in his head and he reciprocated, baring his fangs menacingly. The three-headed dog hesitated, startled by the opposition. This gave Harry enough time to re-establish the link with the shadows and disappear within their dark embrace. He reappeared in a large bare room. He stepped out of the shadows and just stood there, taking stock of the room. There were wards around the room, proximity wards. Luckily those could not sense him when he was already within the wards, but unfortunately the sensitive wards surrounding the mirror would tip Dumbledore off.

His Lethifold blood wand slipped into his hand as he approached the mirror and he started weaving his own wards. He drew various runes around himself; runes of stealth, silence, invisibility, subtlety and evasion. The runes flared around him and settled on his person, bringing a familiar comfort to the young wizard. He walked past the wards around the mirror causing the runes to glow yellow as the hastily erected protection struggled to hold up. Harry knew he only had a few minutes to finish what he came for.

He cut his left hand across the palm and allowed the blood to drip to the ground. Using his foot he scattered the blood across the floor shaping it into the rune for detection. He hissed its name under his breath and it flared to life. A screen of smoke rose before him, encompassing the mirror. The smoke became less dense until it was only a thin screen. Behind it he saw a myriad of symbols and colors denoting the mirror which he now knew as the Mirror of Erised. Within all that he saw traces of magic that did not belong. Frowning he added another rune, one for clarity. A foggy image came into focus. A ruby red stone was within the mirror. "The Sorcerer's Stone? What the hell is it doing here? Anyone can find it here with such simple protection." Harry muttered to himself. It was like Dumbledore wanted someone to find the stone. Merlin, if Voldemort wanted the stone he would have no problems with it once he saw through the old man's ploy. He frowned. 'Voldemort. He wants the stone. That's it, it all makes sense now. I bet the dark wanker is already in the castle. It's the reason for this whole test, I have to save the stone from Voldemort. That scheming old bastard!' But how could the dark lord have gotten in at all?

One of Harry's runes broke, bringing him out of his musings. He immediately vanished the blood runes on the floor and quickly got out of the ward range before the most important of the runes came apart. He stopped pumping magic into the runes and watched them dissipate as his thoughts ran a mile a second. The stone was still in the mirror and he had to do something about it. 'My Lord, Erised is bound by foreign magic to hold the damn stone. She cannot willingly give it to you if you do not follow the requirements.' Lelita informed. Harry asked 'How do I force her.' The daemon frowned 'It would be difficult.'

Following Lelita's instruction, Harry raised his wand towards the mirror then chanted in ancient Latin. 'Let me in, let me in. I seek entrance into your deceptive beauty.' Over and over again. The mirror glowed a bright blue. He felt the magic draining out of him, being sucked into the mirror and it's inherent magic. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as his magic sensed the loss of strength and responded violently, his inner demon fighting to stop the slow approaching trauma. Harry wrestled back control just as the inner demon lashed out, almost breaking the steady flow of magic. After what seemed like hours of struggling with himself, the small ritual came to an end, and he almost collapsed in fatigue. 'What do you seek, young Lord?' Erised's melodious voice asked.

Dumbledore ran as fast as he could down the corridors. How could this be? How could Voldemort have discovered the stone so soon? He bumped into Minerva on the way. "Minerva, oh good I found you." The Scottish woman was startled "Albus, what is the problem? Where are you going?" "Someone has found the stone. We must hurry!" McGonagall gasped in horror and followed Dumbledore in his run down the corridors. "Do you think it is HIM?" Dumbledore looked grim. "Let us hope not, Minerva."

As they ran through a secret passage leading straight to the mirror they did not notice the passing shadow. Once they got there they found nothing wrong. The wards were intact and the mirror was fine. Dumbledore waved his wand intricately and the mirror glowed a light green. He lowered his wand. "What is wrong, Albus?" McGonagall asked, wringing her hands nervously. Dumbledore said with a grave tone "It is gone. I'm afraid Voldemort has got the stone." Minerva became even more nervous. "Are you sure, Albus? Are you certain it was him?" "Yes. No one else could have used this kind of magic to draw the stone out."

Dumbledore paced his office anxiously. It hasn't even been the end of term and Voldemort had gotten the stone. If Voldemort got his hands on the Philosopher's Stone he could come back to the living and continue his reign of terror! But then again, if Voldemort has the stone, why is Quirell still in the school? His job is done, right? If he has given the stone to his master then why has he been in the school teaching for the past two weeks since the stone went missing.

He stopped his pacing. What if Quirel doesn't have the stone? What if he doesn't know where the stone is at all? Assuming that Quirel still has no idea of the whereabouts of the Sorcerer's Stone, who could have it? He sighed and tried to stave off his headache. He had to go to the great hall for breakfast this Halloween morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I really hate Halloween. It is a stupid muggle holiday anyway." Draco complained as he and Harry walked towards the great hall. They stayed at the library late while doing homework. Harry rolled his eyes "I agree with you Draco but Hogwarts is also a school for muggle-borns. They need to enjoy their time here too." The blonde scowled in distaste "Hogwarts is a wizarding school…" Harry smelled something foul coming their way. 'Vain beast…terrible stink…troll…TROLL!' the shadows whispered among themselves. Draco yelped when he was pulled into a broom closet. "Harry! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he snapped. A finger to his mouth prevented him from saying more and he was suddenly staring at Harry's sharp emeralds. Why was he so close? He was lost for words for a second then said "Harry I didn't know you felt that way. It's creepy." Harry only raised his eyebrow incredulously then his eyes darted to the closet door, ears twitching at the sounds outside. "There is a troll right outside. You will stay quiet and do as I say." He said. Draco nodded dumbly, not used to people talking down on him in a commanding tone.

He held his breath as a loud noise came past, the troll grunting and growling while dragging its massive club. Once it had passed Harry opened the door. "Stay here. Or better yet, go find some help." He said and swiftly disappeared in the troll's direction. Draco took a moment to gather himself then sprinted towards the great hall. The sight that met him wasn't very comforting. The students hurrying out of the great hall in a panicked manner and the professors were nowhere to be seen. He growled in frustration and ran back to where the troll went.

He took a right turn only to come to an empty classroom. The frustration mounted, it was the third time he got lost. "Where is he?" a loud roar alerted him. 'The troll.' He sprinted towards where the sound came from. A right turn later he stumbled on a large pool of blood within a girl's bathroom. The troll was lying on the ground in its own blood, eyes gauged out and a large hole in its chest. But what scared him more was the sight of Harry. "Merlin!" he exclaimed. The raven now resembled a drowned cat, only he was covered in blood. Lots of blood. It was in his hair, soaked in his clothes, his very skin was painted scarlet. The blonde ran to him, frightened. "Harry! Merlin Harry, are you alright? Why are you covered in blood, where did it come from? Harry!"

Harry was staring transfixed on the puddle of blood. All the blood that he had spilled. It looked so beautiful painting the floor. Seeing Draco waving his arms at him made his eyes narrow to slits. The blood would look even better soaking that blonde hair. 'It would be lovely.' It would be appetizing. Harry shook himself out of his haze, shocked by his own train of thought.

Draco's voice helped him focus "Harry, what happened to you? Are you hurt at all? Why aren't you answering me?" Harry shook his head "I'm fine." He stated. Draco stared at him in disbelief. Harry just flicked his wand and all the blood vanished. Draco's eyes widened. He hadn't even seen him draw his wand. "The blood is not mine but the troll's. I was a bit too late to save Granger though." He added casually. It was only then Draco noticed Hermione passed out under the sinks. "Is she…?" "No. She was knocked over by the troll's club. She probably has a concussion." He nodded.

"Come on, we have to leave before the professors find us here, with a dead troll and an injured student." Harry said. The blonde nodded and followed him out. As they split to their own dorms Harry was still worried about his episode earlier. He had just blanked out when he was fighting the troll. He reveled in the feeling when he ripped its heart out and crushed it in his hand. He truly enjoyed the thrill of the kill but it went too far when he thought about killing Draco. He had always been able to control his bloodlust but his control was slowly slipping. He could feel himself slowly losing his sanity every time he spilt blood. He genuinely like Draco and he did not want to hurt him. 'Lelita, you are not to put Draco's life in jeopardy at all. You hear me?' 'Are you sure master? You know you would enjoy it.' 'No! It is an order.' Lelita wilted 'Fine. I will not lust after your boyfriend.' 'Really?' Harry asked, rolling his eyes at the tease.

"I heard that the troll was brought in by Snape. The man is a dark wizard, everyone knows that!" Justin said. The students around him mumbled in agreement. Padma rolled her eyes "You guys seem to have something out for Snape. First he puts virgin girl's hearts in his potions, and then he is a dungeon bat and now this? Could you think straight for a second?" Harry silently agreed. In fact, all the people in this room were prejudiced in one way or the other.

"I swear to you, Snape had a nasty cut on his leg. If you ask me it was the Cerberus!" his sensitive hearing caught this statement two tables down. That sounded like Granger's voice. Weasley whispered "Hermione, are you even sure that the Philosopher's Stone is in the school?" "Yes, I'm sure! And Snape is out to get it!" So those two have caught on. Well, Granger has caught on. He wouldn't expect Weasley to see a mystery if it hit him on his freckled nose.

Dumbledore was looking a bit tense today as he did the past two weeks. He was giving Quirell suspicious glances subtly. Snape looked to be wound up to, glaring at everyone more than usual. Quirell was stuttering away with Flitwick obviously trying to ignore the suspicion around him. Harry scowled, sifting through the numerous disgusting scents coming off the man. Garlic, a number of healing potions, dirt and grime and finally decay. There was something about those that did not sit well with him. He took another long whiff and caught it for the first time. A dark scent filled with malice and hatred. It was not Quirell's but belonged to something clinging on him. A parasite. His eyes met Quirell' and the man gestured down at his plate. There was a note on his own empty plate. 'Meet me in my office after dinner.' It read.

Harry entered the DADA teacher's office silently. Quirel was pacing around his desk when he found him. The man stopped his pacing to stare at him in a serious way he never saw of him. "Mr. Potter I'm sure you are wondering why you are here." Harry brought his hands behind his back "Yes I was. Am I in trouble?" Quirell shook his head "No Mr. Potter but I'm afraid there is trouble in the school." "Oh? Is it perhaps the troll incident professor?" The man nodded "Yes. There is a precious object in the school that a dark wizard is looking for. I'm sure that is the reason the troll was let into the school. I have been trying to find it so I can protect it but I cannot find any leads."

Harry became confused "Sir, if there was an important artifact in the school don't you think the headmaster would know of it and protect it himself?" Annoyance crossed Quirell's face before he covered it up. "If he knew, yes." "Are you implying that professor Dumbledore does not know of this object?" "Very good Mr. Potter, you have spotted the obvious." Quirell said. "Professor Snape has been a hindrance in my quest to find the stone. I have reason to believe he is the one looking to gain its power." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Professor Snape? If so why haven't you reported all this to the headmaster? It would go a long way to protecting the…stone. What is so important about the 'stone' anyway?"

"Dumbledore trusts Snape and would do anything to protect him!" Quirell snapped angrily, startling Harry. "And the stone is only one of the most powerful magical artifacts that can grant immortality. The Philosopher's Stone." Ah, immortality. That is why Voldemort wanted the stone. "May I ask professor? Why are you telling me all this?" The man seemed to focus back on him with a hungry look in his eyes. "I want you to help me find it, Mr. Potter. You are a very smart boy and can see things I might not be able to. If you help me find the stone you will be rewarded greatly and be hailed even more as a hero, this time a hero of something you actually remember doing."

Harry almost laughed in Quirell's face but as it was he became curious. "I might know something. The third floor corridor. It has a Cerberus in it and it was protecting a hidden door under its foot the last time I saw it. It could be that the stone is in there. Maybe if you played a soothing melody for the Cerberus so you can get past the dog you can find the stone." He informed. Quirel looked pleased "Of course, the abandoned corridor. That will be all Mr. Potter. Thank you for the input." He said and almost threw Harry out of his office slamming the door in his face. Harry smirked. "You're welcome professor." and left.

The very next day Harry was called into Dumbledore's office. There he found the old man sitting behind his desk with two chairs in front of it. The first chair was occupied by an irritated professor Snape and the other was empty, presumably for him. "Professor Dumbledore, professor Snape." He greeted them both in turn before turning to the headmaster "Is there a reason I am here?" Dumbledore smiled benignly at him. "Harry my boy. How have you been? I hope you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts." he said gesturing to the empty chair. Harry took it gratefully and sat carefully. "I love it here headmaster, Hogwarts is treating me well. I've been well too." "Good, I'm glad. Have you made any friends?" Dumbledore asked, being truly curious. 'That pathetic excuse for a wizard, stalling the intended subject. I bet he is trying to get your trust, the fool.' Harry ignored Lelita's words in favor of paying attention to the 'conversation'. "A few, yes. Headmaster I hope you did not call me here to discuss my friends." He inquired with a nervous expression. Snape still remained silent, observing the boy. The way he said that was completely well-meant without any spite or guilt, just curiosity and a good dose of nervousness.

Dumbledore sighed "Yes, you're right. There have been a few problems in the school. These incidents lately." Harry knew where this was going. "We suspect that you know who is behind all this." Harry became startled and offended "Why would you think that headmaster? I have done nothing wrong, have I?" "Of course not my boy. We are just worried for your safety." Dumbledore said calmly. Harry turned curious again. "How come?" The old man became grim. "After the defeat of Voldemort at your hand his followers have been vying for your blood and have been looking for a way to bring him back. Your safety is at risk because of the remaining death eaters. I'm afraid one of them is in the school as we speak." Harry's eyebrow rose "May I ask who?"

Snape answered with a sneer "Quirinus Quirell. And we know you have been with him for some time, what are you planning Potter?" Harry put on a shocked face "What?" Dumbledore gave Snape a reproachful look "Now, now professor Snape. Let's not jump to conclusions." He turned to Harry "Even so, yesterday you were seen going into Quirell's office. What did you discuss?" Harry twiddled his fingers anxiously, looking at nothing but his hands. "Harry?" He bit his lip "Promise you will not tell professor Quirell? Or anyone for that matter." Dumbledore smiled warmly "Of course Harry, I promise." Harry nodded. "Professor Quirell called me to talk about the troll episode. He said someone let it in to take something precious hidden in the school. He told me professor Snape was behind it all and has been blocking his efforts to get to this item so he could protect it."

The potions master looked outraged but held his tongue as Harry continued "I asked why he does not tell you headmaster and he said you trust professor Snape too much and would do anything to protect him." "For good reason Potter!" Snape snapped angrily. Harry scowled "I did not know that at the time, did I? I saw no reason to not believe him what with your reputation." Snape was about to retort scathingly when Dumbledore cut him off "Let's not fight, we need to solve this. Harry, what else did he tell you? Did he mention what this item is?" Harry nodded "Yes, he said it was the Sorcerer's Stone. He asked if I could help him find it and I told him about the third floor corridor and the Cerberus I saw there."

"You broke school rules Potter! Twenty points from Ravenclaw!" Snape said. Harry seethed, as expected "It's not like I pranced in there. The moving stair cases dumped me there and I was trapped. I got curious." Dumbledore placated them both again "Harry, is that all?" "No professor. The Cerberus seemed to be protecting something, a trapdoor. I suspect that the stone is under there somewhere. I told this to professor Quirel. I also told him how to get past the Cerberus." "And how would you know that?" Snape leered. Harry bit his tongue "Hagrid told me on one of my visits. We were discussing magical creatures at the time." Dumbledore nodded. "Then I'm afraid we are running out of time."

Harry looked incredulous "Headmaster are you implying that you really did not know all this?" Dumbledore shook his head. "I knew Harry, after all I am the one who put the stone there. I suspected that someone would want to steal it so I took it out of Gringotts where it was originally placed. I requested all the professors I trust to help me keep it safe. Professor Snape is one of them." Harry nodded. "Thank you for helping us Harry. For this you will receive a special award for services to the school." He said with a smile. Harry grinned back, elated at the news, ignoring the scathing glare Snape was throwing at him. "Thank you professor!" Dumbledore nodded and showed him out. "No, thank you Harry." No one saw the boy's face clear to one of indifference as he walked back to his dorms having set the perfect trap for Quirell. He had figured out why Quirell stank of decay and dark magic. He was currently hosting a parasite by the name of Voldemort. The dark lord was too weak to act on his own so he took a host to do the dirty work for him as he sought a way to come back among the living. Pity that boat has sailed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Dear Son_

_I hope you are well._

_Good work on keeping a close eye on Potter. Your information has been helpful. It is not every day you hear the Golden Boy is not beneath making threats to get his point across. I have gathered from my sources that the boy has some shady contacts. Look into it._

_Have a good stay at Hogwarts and make me proud._

_L.S Malfoy_

A strange noise drew Daphne's attention as she passed an empty classroom on her way to the dungeons. She came closer and the sound grew louder, now identified as growling. She gripped her wand tightly as she approached. She cautiously opened the door and cringed at the loud screech it caused. The growling stopped immediately, making her even more cautious. Once the door opened fully it revealed a bare classroom with nothing but a single desk at the front and a thick layer of dust coating the whole room. She frowned in confusion. 'I could have sworn…' shaking her head, she left with a last thought of 'Maybe it was really nothing.'

Back in the room, the bareness of the room dissolved to reveal multiple claw marks on the floor and walls, the dust almost nonexistent. In the middle of the room was a boy laid on his back and panting harshly. His broad wings were spasming every few seconds and the tail laid out on his side was twitching violently. His eyes were screwed shut and clawed fingers digging into the floor harshly. Harry Potter was not doing well. It had gotten worse. It has been six months since the start of school, and two months since the Christmas holidays. He was now back at Hogwarts for his second term. But he had one problem.

His inner demon was slipping, fast. It was ripping his control to pieces layer by layer, and even Lelita was now having a hard time holding it back. He needed blood. He needed to kill. He needed… His eyes snapped open, a bright scarlet with slit pupils, and a terrifying pained snarl left his lips as agony lanced through his chest. He groaned a bit as he tried to roll over to his knees, sitting back with his arms held close to his chest. It was taking longer than usual for him to take back control.

It had started on his first week at Hogwarts, but then it was just bouts of bloodlust and spacing out. It graduated to sudden pain and losing his mind for a few seconds and then to this agony and fighting desperately for control. According to Lelita, this would not stop until he absorbed the demon into himself, holding it under his control. The problem is, the only way to do that was to defeat it at its worst, when it has had its fill of death and he would have to wrestle back control from it at its strongest. Even now he could tell it would be difficult if not nigh impossible.

The pain slowly dissipated and left him heaving for breath. He listened to Lelita's soft crooning as he tightened his control, shutting down his occlumency walls firmly. 'Master, this is getting worse. You have to do something.' Harry sighed at the concerned daemon's words. 'I know. I'm working on it.' 'I am not talking about that potion you are concocting. We have to get rid of it forever, not stall the inevitable! What if your control slips in the middle of the great hall?' Harry snorted 'I imagine you would enjoy that.' Lelita was not impressed 'If you don't I wouldn't. It would be a hollow victory and you know it.' 'I know. This is all I've got for now Lelita, bare with me. It's not like I can just pick out a random village to slaughter in one night.' The daemon did not answer. With another sigh Harry lifted himself to his feet and made his way to the black lake. He needed a cold bath in complete solitude.

"Harry, where have you been?" Harry almost groaned at Draco's voice following him down the hall. He turned back to see the boy angrily stomping towards him. "I have looked everywhere for you and no one else knows where you were." "I didn't know I needed a keeper Draco." The blonde's glare intensified. "You missed our study session." He stated. Oh right, he had a study session with Draco and his friends yesterday night. Harry smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, ignoring Draco's shocked face. "Right, sorry about that. I forgot." Draco folded his arms "Well, it is the first time. Alright, I forgive you." They then started walking towards their first class of the day. "You missed breakfast. Why?" Harry shrugged "I wasn't hungry. I also needed to finish my potions essay." Which wasn't a lie. He had another episode yester night and was not in any state to do homework at all. Draco nodded "I get it. You were too lazy to do it again. For someone who is meticulous about almost everything you have the strangest bouts of tardiness." "Yeah well, we have to let loose once in a while." Draco snorted in disbelief but did not comment. They parted ways a few minutes later, Draco joining his fellow Slytherins and the dreaded Gryffindors.

Pansy immediately clung to his elbow, seeing Harry nowhere in sight. "Draco, you let me walk alone all the way here." She complained. Glancing around at the people around them, he grimaced "You hardly look alone." "You know what I mean." Pansy said batting at his arm playfully. The other Gryffindors started snickering and with an annoyed scowl he roughly pushed Pansy away. She pouted but did not grab him again, only staying close. McGonagall came down the hall and entered the classroom for her lesson.

"What's up with you and Potter?" Millicent Bulstrode asked to his left. Still irritated, Draco turned to her "What are you talking about." Blaise dropped into the conversation. "You two have been spending an awful lot of time together. If you are not with us, chances are you are with Potter." "So what?" the blonde asked defensively. Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember which side Potter is on and your own side. If I were you, I wouldn't get too close." "Yeah, or Potter might just snatch you up." Bulstrode quipped gleefully. Eager to set them straight, Draco said snootily. "If you must know, I am not hanging around Ha…Potter to befriend him. I am spying on him for my father." The two student's eyes widened, making Draco smirk. "Yes. And when I am done I don't care what happens to Potter." With that he promptly ignored them and face forward to pay attention on McGonagall's lecture. He didn't notice Hermione's eyes widen behind them and a small smile enter her lips.

"Potter!" Harry groaned at Granger's voice. Why were people stopping him down the hallways today? He turned to her. "Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Granger's smirk did not leave her face. "I just came to see how you are doing." As she came closer Harry replied "Fine thank you, and you?" "Oh I'm doing great." 'What is wrong with Bucktooth?' Lelita's confusion was apparent. Harry smiled as they started walking together in silence. Ten seconds later Hermione cleared her throat. "Is Malfoy your friend?" Harry raised an eyebrow but still replied. "If you want to call it that." She seemed unusually happy today. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." "Why is that?" With the utmost smugness she said "Because I heard him say in Transfiguration class that he is not your friend. He is just spying on you for his father."

Hermione expected Harry to be angry or at least severely disappointed, but what she did not expect was the amused laughter that filled her ears. Once Harry calmed down he said. "I already know that." A lie. Her shocked expression forced a huff of laughter from him. "What? Did you expect me to be angry and disappointed? To scrunch up and run to the bathroom to cry? Forget it." Hermione blushed in fury. "What would it take?! You are always cool, always in control, always polite! You are good at everything you do! What would it take to break your composure?!" She appeared close to tears at this point. Putting on a concerned face, Harry said "Hey, calm down. It was only a joke." The bushy-haired girl sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm just… you are so good at everything and don't even seem to put any effort. I work so hard only for people to give me the cold shoulder all the time. I don't have any friends, here or at home. I just wish I was like you. So smart yet so good with people." She started breaking down in the middle of the hall.

Harry hugged her gently, arms firmly around her. Hermione gasped in shock. "I'm sorry if I upset you Hermione. You are a good person, brilliant even, you just don't know how to show that to the world. I bet that with time you will figure out how to handle the people around you. In the mean time, I'll show you a thing or two." Hermione's sobbing became deeper with those words. She sank deeper into his embrace. "Thank you. Oh, thank you Harry." Disgust blossomed in his mind, courtesy of Lelita. 'Urgh!"Even though for the next week Harry showed Hermione how to socialize better with people he did not allow her to hang around him. She never asked either, too grateful for his help to ask more from him, but she was allowed to join him for study in the library from time to time, that is if Draco was not with him. The end of the school year was fast approaching and with it the final exams. He was seeing more and more of Hermione the closer the exams got. Draco did not appreciate her ruining his time with Harry even though he fiercely denied that fact to anyone who cared to ask. What irked him even more was Harry accepting her presence so easily, mostly ignoring the both of them if they were together or happened to start arguing acting only to answer their questions or break up a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucius Malfoy walked away from the group of Weasleys and Granger with his sneering son at his heels. Harry had been watching the whole encounter between the two Malfoys and the Weasley clan and had seen Malfoy senior drop a book in the youngest Weasley's cauldron. He did not think it was a first year book she lost. So, being the concerned school mate he was, he walked up to the Weasley clan and cleared his throat. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. It is an honor to meet you." The oldest Weasleys turned to him in surprise and gaped. Arthur recovered first. "Mr. Potter, it is nice to meet you too. I am quite surprised you came to meet us." "Of course he came to meet us Arthur. Harry probably knows what good friends we were with the Potters." Molly interjected. Harry nodded merrily "Yes. My aunt Petunia talks about mom sometimes and she mentioned the Weasley name. I did some research and I thought it would be best to meet you. Perhaps sometime you can tell me about my parents." He made sure to sound hopeful and desperate.

"Of course Harry dear! We would love to talk about your parents. They were such wonderful people, the cream of the crop!" Molly said with a huge motherly smile. Harry gave a grateful one "Thank you." As if seeing her for the first time, Harry's eyes fixed on Ginny. The girl was blushing to the roots of her hair and looked ready to faint. Ron, the twins and Percy were as if they were watching a train wreck. "Who is this beautiful lady?" If possible, Weaslette became even redder. Arthur looked amused and Molly became ecstatic, a reaction he has to remember. "Oh, that's our darling daughter Ginny. Isn't she lovely?" "Ewe, mom that's grose!" Ron groused. The twins sneakered "Oh, sweet, sweet young love!"

Without taking his eyes off the redheaded girl he said "Not to be rude Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but may I have a moment with Miss Weasley." The two Weasleys smiled knowingly. "Of course. If you need us we will be in the apothecary." Once the two were alone Harry came closer to Weaslette. "Ginny, right?" Weaslette stuttered out "Yes!" Really lady-like. Harry let his eyes droop a bit. "You know, I've never met someone like you. Beautiful in your own unique way." Weaslette smiled with a blush and a shudder. "You really think that?" 'Do we really have to do this? It's disgusting.' 'Victory doesn't come cheap. Besides, I would love the look on her face when she realizes I will never like her in any way.' 'Hopefully it will be worth it.'

"I know it." Harry purred. Then he sighed disappointedly. "Unfortunately your unrivalled looks are not the reason I came to talk to you. I need your help." Weaslette grinned at him, rubbing her arm shyly. "Sure, anything." "You see, I'm not sure which books the first years are using this year. A friend of mine is also a first year and asked for my help but I'm completely clueless. I was hoping I could look through your books for clues." He said and gave a small but sexy smile. Weaslette blushed fiercely once again and was lost for words, but she did hand over her things. He took them with as dashing a smile as he could manage with Lelita literally throwing up in his head. He searched the book bag intensely while wandlessly banishing the sneaked book into his trunk. Weaslette never saw anything, fixated on staring dreamily at his face. Harry got up again "I think I know what to tell my friend now." "I'm glad I was helpful." "You were very helpful. Thank you so much Ginny. I would be lost without you." The girl giggled. "Unfortunately again, I have to go finish my own shopping. I'm sure my aunt is quite worried about me." Weaslette drooped in disappointment. "Oh. Alright, I understand." "Well, goodbye Ginny. See you at Hogwarts." Harry walked away with his hands in his pockets. "That was easy."

Ginny Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, as expected. She kept throwing glances at him and making sure he was inn her sight. Harry ignored her like he ignored everyone else. Draco came over to where he was sitting alone at the end of the Ravenclaw table. "Potter." He greeted. A non-committal grunt was his answer. The blonde looked over at the ring he was rolling between his fingers. It was silver with an emerald embedded in it. "What is that?" "A ring." Was the simple reply. Draco rolled his eyes. "What I mean is; Why do you have it?" "I have it Draco, because I found it and decided to keep it." "I'm not getting anything out of you, am I?" "No." Draco sighed and let it drop. Instead he focused on the food in front of him.

The next morning Harry was absent from breakfast and the morning classes. He never came for lunch either. "Mr. Malfoy, do you reckon where Mr. Potter might be?" an irritable McGonagall asked. Draco shook his head no. The professor pursed her lips and continued teaching. At dinner, Harry came through the door and sat down at his usual spot as if nothing was amiss. Draco joined him not even a minute later. "Where have you been?" he whispered harshly. He also noticed the same ring he saw Harry fiddling with yesterday now on his right middle finger. Harry raised an eyebrow at him but answered anyway. "Exploring. It was the first day of school and I thought I wouldn't waste my time on introductory lessons." "And you didn't tell me this why?" "Because I didn't need to." Was the smooth answer. Draco went a bit pink with rage before sighing it out. "Are we friends or not Potter? You can't just disappear like that; you know people will get suspicious." "Let them. It would be fun to watch them gossip my every move and motive." Again the blonde sighed. There was no talking Harry into telling him everything he needed to know. After spending most of his time with Harry for almost the whole school year he realized that the raven was wrapped in so much mystery he doubted he could unravel it all. He was so closed off from the world and was ok with it. He wanted to keep people at arms' length while he watched them pass him by. He was like a predator watching the sheep of the world try to become familiar with him and he would just laugh at their attempts to get closer to death. Harry was dangerous, he knew. He could see the power in his eyes when they happened to cross his and his aura was different from everyone else's in a dramatic way. He knew Harry was dangerous, yet he couldn't help but want to get closer, even without his father's encouragement.

"How's Lockhart?" The question startled him so bad he jumped, spilling juice on himself. He cursed colorfully, trying to wipe the mess. "Merlin Harry, give me a warning next time." "I asked a question." Draco focused on Harry to see him staring at Professor Lockhart at the head table. "Uh, Lockhart is… well, not much better than Quirell. All he does is talk about himself and how great a wizard he is. The first task he gave us for class was answer a quiz about himself with questions like: 'What is Lockhart's greatest adventure?', 'What is Lockhart's favorite colour?' Then he let loose a cage full of Cornish pixies then ditches us to fix it!" Draco stopped his ranting when he noticed Harry wasn't paying attention. "Why did you want to know?" Harry turned to him "Just asking. It is not everyday you get a famous adventurer and author for a professor." He said and started eating too, leaving Draco to ponder.

"Alright! You are gathered here to take part in your first dueling club session of the year. I will willingly demonstrate a duel to you with the help of my assistant Professor Snape!" Lockhart said standing on a raised platform that was long and narrow. Professor Snape came up elegantly. They walked towards each other and bowed before moving in opposite directions, counting ten steps as they did. They turned to face each other again. Lockhart started the match "Ready, start!" "Expelliamus!" Snape said with a wave of his wand and Lockhart was thrown to his back before he could even move. He groaned in pain and stood up. "That was very good. Although it was pretty obvious what you were about to do." Snape was not impressed. "Perhaps we should let the students duel. After all this is for them. Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott perhaps." The surly professor suggested. He urged the Slytherin student onto the platform. Harry joined him a moment later.

Nott smirked at him, confident of his dueling abilities. "Ready Potter?" "Only if you are." Harry drawled, beyond bored. They repeated their superiors' actions then faced each other in dueling positions. Harry had his wand positioned limply in his hand while Nott had his raised above his head at the ready. "Ready, duel!" Nott waved his wand and pointed it at him. "Confrigo!" Harry side stepped the curse easily. "Expelliumus!" This was also side stepped, and the next burn hex was dodged too. "Fight back, Potter!" Nott shouted at him and threw another disarming spell which was also avoided. Harry was watching his opponent and his weak points. There were many weaknesses in Nott altogether. He just had to take him out and be done with it. He raided his wand "Expelliumus." quickly followed by another flick of the wand "Stupify." Taking a page out of his book, Nott rolled out of the way of the spell but fell right into the body bind. He went stiff as a board and fell on the ground. Harry walked over to him in the ensuing silence and plucked Nott's wand out of his stiff fingers then waited expectantly. "Mr. Potter is the winner. I never doubted you my boy!" Lockhart announced as he walked towards Harry to pat him on the back. Harry stiffened slightly and had to stop himself from wrenching his hand off his shoulder. Instead he jumped off the platform.

It seems someone wanted to take revenge for his fallen friend because the next thing he heard was "Serpensotia!" A snake protruded from a Slytherin's wand to he left and landed harshly in front of him. The second years froze in fear as the serpent got up to hiss and spit at the crowd around it. ~Where am I? What are you humans doing, do you intend to harm me?!~ It hissed in panic and anger. Harry crouched calmly as the people around him shouted that he should move. He saw Snape draw his wand and subtly threw a shielding spell around the snake. He hissed ~Hello there little one. Don't worry, no one will harm you in my presence.~ The room instantly went silent at the hissed words. Everyone stopped to stare at him open-mouthed; even Snape paused in his approaching assault. Draco, who was going to help him with his snake problem, stumbled back in shock, staring at his somewhat friend in shock.

The snake snapped its head towards him. ~You are a speaker. I have never thought I would meet one.~ it said in wonder, tasting the air around him. Harry smiled, startling the crowd even more. ~What is your name?~ ~I am the one called Sasha. A cobra from the forest.~ the serpent replied proudly, rearing up and displaying its impressive crown. ~Nice to meet you Sasha. I am Harry Potter. I can get you back to your home in a moment if you wish. Just get onto my arm.~ Harry said offering his right arm. The snake slithered onto his arm without hesitation and settled on his upper arm with its head on his collarbone. He saw Snape draw a breath and hold it. Harry got up again and looked around at the astounded and fearful faces. His eyes settled on Draco's pale face. He addressed them with amusement coloring his voice "What? Never saw a parselmouth before?" He walked out of the room. Snape scowled after him then left through the opposite door. Chatter started up about two minutes later among the students. Draco swallowed the thick lump in his throat and ran after Harry, refusing to let his fear get in the way of his friendship with Harry.

He found him at the edge of the forest about an hour later, just coming out. He cleared his throat nervously. "I didn't know you could speak to snakes." "You never asked." Draco scowled at the smirk on Harry's face. "Be serious." No answer came. Harry stopped in front of him. They both stood there in silence for what felt like forever to Draco. "I'm not scared of you." He finally said, reassuring Harry and solidifying his own resolution. An eyebrow rose "I never expected you to distance yourself from me even if you are afraid, Draco. I would have been surprised if you ran away with your tail between your legs." Harry replied to Draco's shock. He cocked his head to the side as he buried his hands in his pockets. His words made the blonde turn scarlet. "I know you want to stay by my side. That you want to keep close." Draco fidgeted and looked anywhere but at Harry. The raven continued. "Even so I advice you to be careful. I am not someone meant for good company, I'm sure you have already realized that." Draco stayed silent. "Even if your daddy says so, it is not wise to stay close to me." Draco snapped his head towards Harry. He made to open his mouth probably to make excuses and protest but Harry stopped him. "I know it is not your intention to betray me Draco. Stay away from me. Trouble follows me at every corner, Draco. Stay away from the flames or you will get burnt."

Harry's gaze was intense on him. Draco released a long breath, trying to calm his nerves. "No." "Excuse me?" Draco shook his head with his eyes screwed shut. "I c-can't. I can't just walk away. I can't just pretend everything never happened. I will not abandon you just because you can talk to snakes. I've never had a friend like you Harry, who doesn't care about my blood status or name or associations. You don't care about anyone insignificant to you but…" he opened his eyes only to look away to hide the moisture gathering there. "But I know you care about me. You ignore everyone else and entertain them only when needed. You kept me longer than you do everyone else. I'm sure you care…" his words trailed off into silence. He heard feet coming at him and Harry stopped right next to him. When he looked up Draco saw a genuine smile on Harry's face as he stared off into the distance. "You are the most idiotic person I've ever met; I'm surprised you're not in Gryffindor. You're brave Draco, I'll give you that. I'm honored that you chose to stay by my side though I prefer you didn't. You don't know what you are doing, though I hope you find what you are looking for." Harry said and continued to walk into the castle. Draco stayed as he was, a strange pressure in his chest. He took a deep breath, wiped the tears in his eyes and smiled. At least Harry let him in somewhat. He did not know if he was making the right choices but he knew what he wanted, and damned if he did not get it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dumbledore watched Harry interact with his peers. He looked so happy and content, eating his dinner surrounded by his classmates and friends. He just did not understand. Last year all these bad things happened and Harry did nothing but help concerned teachers with information. He did nothing to solve the puzzle himself. He was supposed to be a Gryffindor at heart, bravely defying all odds to protect the weak. Unfortunately Harry did not seem interested in dealing with the problems of the school. What happened to Harry in the period he was missing? What happened to make him so unconcerned? Harry was smart, that much was obvious, and he was also very cunning. Dumbledore could not miss that glint in his eyes, the same glint another student had fifty years ago. No, Harry was a boy to keep an eye out for, especially with company like Malfoy.

Harry shot a calculating look at the head table, specifically Lockhart. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. Harry has been keeping an awfully close eye on Gilderoy. Something was amiss here and he was going to find out. Severus was watching Harry too, that hateful shadow in his eyes as was with James Potter. The man has a bone to pick with all Potters and Dumbledore could not blame him. He told Severus to watch Harry at all times, both to protect him and spy on him.

Harry finished lunch early and left, most likely for the library since he had two periods free. Malfoy did not follow him as he barely noticed him leave. "What a sweet boy, Harry. Charming and oh so helpful." He caught professor Sprout say. Dumbledore once heard headmaster Dippet say the same thing fifty years ago, about Tom Riddle. Flitwick was quick to agree, finding the boy blameless in every way. McGonagall wasn't convinced and neither was Snape, but they kept silent.

Theodore Nott was acting strange. Harry watched from the corner of his eye as the boy glared at him, clenching and unclenching his fists. The normally subdued and observant boy was now usually glaring at him and cursing every time he thought no one was looking. Harry suspected the boy found out about the company he bought, leaving the Nott family 60% poorer. It was a shame really that Lord Nott just recently invested millions into Spin and Knickknack shipping. They probably were living off of savings as it is. He shrugged, looking away from Nott. It wasn't his problem.

Seven months onto the school term found Harry in the school library in his usual corner, immersed in a thick tome the likes of which Granger was notorious for. Suddenly, a heavy book was dropped onto the desk, shaking it and it threatened to collapse. "Be a bit more careful next time Draco, or I won't have a desk." He stated. Draco rolled his eyes. "You can always find another one. May I sit? Thank you." The Malfoy heir sat down without waiting for a reply and opened his own book. "Did daddy employ you to read that?" Harry questioned from behind his book. Draco looked down at his own read. _The legend of Slytherin._ He frowned in confusion. "How do you do that?" he then shook his head. "Never mind. And no, father did not tell me to read it. I'm just curious."

They descended into silence as they read their respective books. That is until Draco yelped in pain. "Ow! Damn paper." Harry caught the coppery scent of blood in the air. His breath hitched a bit and he took a deep breath of the heavenly scent, eyes sliding closed of their own volition. He felt his heartbeat speed up and just knew his eyes have turned to slits. He tried to hold his breath but it was deemed futile when his restless inner demon woke up at that instant, smelling blood.

Draco put his finger in his mouth. Harry shot out of his seat, startling the blonde. "Excuse me." He said and almost ran out. "Hey Harry! What's wrong? Harry!" Harry ignored Draco's calls and as soon as he was out of his sight he ran as fast as he could without being inhuman. He passed several students until he got to an abandoned corridor. There he fell to his knees and whimpered in pain, clutching his chest. "Damn it." 'Master, I think it is time though I loath to say it.' Harry nodded, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a vial with a clear liquid with a gold mist floating in it. He moved to lean on the wall to get more comfortable. He was unwilling to drink the potion yet. It was a potion he made himself last summer, predicting that he would need it at some point. It was a mix of various calming droughts and soul cleansing potions all balanced out with the elixir of life to bring out the best qualities of the mixed ingredients. He was sure it would calm his inner demon temporarily until he could defeat it.

Another surge of bloodlust and pain racked through him and he clutched the potion closer, still hesitant to ingest it. The problem was that if he started drinking the potion the inner demon was sure to fight it. It would be calmed but for a short period of time. He did not know the exact period so when the potion wore off the inner demon could strike at any time, more powerful, catching him unprepared and making his reaction unpredictable. He did not want to risk that. He would be gambling with his reputation, the lives of the people around him, Draco's life.

He groaned in agony again. 'You have to my Lord. It is the only way.' Harry thought on it. It was all the same. He was still having the bloodlust surges catch him off guard; he was still putting the lives of these students in jeopardy. He would have to risk it. Once the pain left again, he uncorked the potion but he never got the chance to drink it. It was snatched from his pale fingers and he had to fight the snarl that made its way into his throat. "What do you think you are doing Potter?" Snape. He just had to be caught by Snape at the worst time possible.

Harry stared up at the dark-haired professor. "I asked a question Potter." He drawled, eyes gleaming with something Harry did not care to decipher at the moment. His breath was still heavy but he managed to say. "May I have it back, professor?" Snape raised an eyebrow mockingly. "What is this potion?" "I would tell you if you give it back first." "Don't gamble with me Potter." Snape hissed. Harry looked away, if only to keep from tearing the fool to shreds. He tensed up as another surge hit him, gritting his teeth until it passed leaving him robbed of some energy.

Snape did not fail to notice his pain. "What is wrong with you Potter?" Inside he was filled with glee. Here was James Potter's spawn sitting helpless on the floor at his mercy. He felt like laughing. The things he could do to Potter and by extension his nemesis. 'I bet Potter senior is rolling in his grave right now.' He thought. Whatever was wrong with Potter was making him feel good for once. But alas, he couldn't torture Potter, he made an oath to protect the boy. Though that didn't mean he could not make him suffer a bit. Potter did not answer him, choosing to stare at the stone floor fixedly. Snape stared at the vial in his hands that seemed to be so important to the boy. It was a strange potion, one of which he has never seen before. "Tell me what this potion is and I might give it back."

Of course Harry did not believe Snape would give it back. The man hated him more than anything and he did not trust him at all. So he did not give an answer. He could feel the man's annoyance from here. Lelita was furious. 'Why tolerate this pathetic excuse of a creature Master. Slit his throat and be done with it. God knows no one will miss him!' How tempting that offer was, to kill the man and be done with it. 'No Lelita, he is important to the war.' 'What do you care about the war?!' she screamed. Harry felt his own anger rise. 'Do not forget your place.' he hissed in his head. Lelita went silent, though he rage still boiled.

Snape grabbed his arm. Again he tensed. "If you do not tell me boy, then maybe you can tell the headmaster." He threatened and dragged him to his feet only to drag him in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Harry tried to keep up with his pace as much as possible but with the pain and bloodlust he barely managed. Snape was really fortunate he had so much control still left or he would have died the minute he showed his ugly face.

In Dumbledore's office he was unceremonially dumped into the chair in front of a perplexed Dumbledore. He barely managed to keep a whimper in, his body set on fire by another surge that was lasting longer than the rest. Sweat was beginning to form in his forehead, sticking stands of hair on his forehead. He kept his head down, hiding his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore questioned. Snape replied "Ask Potter, he would have a better answer." "I was dragged against my will to this office for reasons unknown." Harry ground out, slightly sharper nails digging into the arms of the chair he was in. This was taken as anger fortunately.

"Stop your lies Potter. You were refusing to comply with me. I found this on him headmaster." Snape said in what Harry imagined to be a whine, but of course he must be wrong, Snape did not whine. 'The bloodlust is getting to me.' Dumbledore took the potion Snape handed him and scrutinized it carefully. "What is this Harry?" he finally said. Harry relaxed in his seat, the pain lessened for a while. "Why is it so important to you? I don't suppose that you regularly take stuff from unsuspecting students." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Dumbledore scowled. He was getting worried. Harry did not look well. "Is it by chance related to your predicament?" "Obviously." "Show some respect Potter!" Snape snarled.

"If we allow you to take it will you tell us what it is for? Remember Harry, I am the headmaster and my duty is to protect my students, including you." Dumbledore said in a placating way, trying to get his point across. Harry let out a small laugh. "Don't worry headmaster, I can take care of myself." "Now Harry…" "If you want to protect me or your students you will give me the potion now." Harry snapped. Dumbledore leaned back in thought. What did he mean by that? Nonetheless he gave Harry the potion but became confused when the boy did not drink it. For some reason he just stared into the glass vial.

Harry hesitated again. 'Master what is wrong now?' 'I can't do this yet. I have to wait a bit longer.' 'You will lose yourself if this is not done.' Her point was proved by the strongest surge so far, making him bite his tongue and he could now taste the coppery liquid in his mouth. Luckily, it was short. 'No, not yet.' Determined, he stood up and hurled the vial at the wall where it shattered, spilling the goldish liquid. Next, with a quick motion he drew his wand from its holster, letting it settle in his palm. Snape drew his own wand and pointed it at him. "Put that away Potter!" Harry ignored him, slit eyes now staring at an astonished and slightly fearful Dumbledore. The headmaster reached for his own wand in his sleeve, tempted to defend himself.

With just a flick of Harry's wand the messed up potion along with the glass shards vanished. Both Snape and Dumbledore's eyes widened at that. Harry spoke. "Please try not to stick your noses where they do not belong." The two professors remained silent as he walked out hastily. After a few minutes Dumbledore said "I want you to find out what creature Harry might be by all means." "Creature?" Snape question, his wand now lowered. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I managed to see Harry's eyes before he left. They were slit like a cat's and blood red. Get as much information as you can. I'll do my own research." Seeing the dismissal for what it was, Snape nodded and left. Dumbledore sighed, his age for once catching up to him. "What has happened to you Harry my boy?"

Severus Snape was not a good man, he knew that. He was ugly, bitter and unapproachable. On top of that he was a Slytherin through and through and he would do anything to reach his goal. He promised Lily that he would take care of Harry; he took an oath on it binding him to her son. He did not like Harry but he valued him because he was Lily's son and an important asset in this war. He would do anything to protect him.

That would be difficult if Potter was a magical creature. What he discovered from Dumbledore was shocking. How could they have missed it? Now it seems that whatever creature Potter has been tainted with is affecting his health and the safety of the students. If it was Severus' choice he would have had the boy expelled as soon as he learnt he was not completely human, but it was not meant to be. Severus was currently in the restricted section in the library looking up magical creatures wizards can turn into. After hours of searching he could find only two options, neither of which was comforting. He hoped that he was wrong but he knew not to ignore the facts. He feared for the students more than Potter himself.

_Dear son_

_How have you been so far? I hope you are planning on trying out for the Quiditch team. It would be a shame if Slytherin did not have such talent as yours in the team._

_I see that you have gotten quite close to Potter. Good job. I expect to hear from you at the end of this month. Do not disappoint me. _

_L.S Malfoy_

It was an odd book he was holding, one he acquired a while ago. When he had taken a closer look at the book he realized it was a diary, not just any diary but Tom Riddle's diary, not just an ordinary diary but a horcrux. He has kept it in his trunk up until now that he knew what to do with it.

He opened the diary and dipped a quill in ink.

_-May 5__th_

_It has been a while since I started Hogwarts for second year. I don't really know what to expect anymore. Many people like me but some like Snape really hate me. There is so much pressure piled up on me just because I survived the killing curse. I really wish someone could help me understand._

He stopped writing to watch the pages intently. After a few moments the ink was absorbed into the paper only to be replaced by new words.

_-Perhaps I can be of assistance. My name it Tom Riddle._

Harry smirked.

Dumbledore paced the length of his office. "That is a problem. Are you sure of this Severus?" The potions professor nodded affirmatively. "The two creatures both match the description. Red slit eyes, claws and frequent hunger for death. I couldn't find anything else." The old wizard's frown deepened. Snape had come back with his findings and they were not pleasing. He found that Harry could be one of two dark creatures; a vampire and a daemon. These two worried him greatly. Vampires were level 7 on the dark creatures list because of their thirst for blood, incredible speed and strength, resistance to some spells and near immortality. They were often hunted down by hit wizards and chose to generally stay away from wizards.

Though truth be told Dumbledore preferred that Harry be a vampire when compared with the second option. Daemon. It was a level 10 dark creature with a flee on sight order. It was so dangerous that even hit wizards avoided them religiously. A creature of the shadows that took pleasure in death that killed for sport and was once known to massacre people by their hundreds. Not much was known about them even today rare as they were but if one was found the most experienced wizard for the job was called in and even then victory wasn't guaranteed. Luckily for the magical world daemons were banished from this world by Merlin himself and since then only the weak daemons that still lingered are seen sparsely.

Now though, they might have one in their midst. Dumbledore doubts that Harry is a vampire. The boy might rarely go outside but he still enjoyed the heat of the sun. The wards at Hogwarts would have also alerted him to such a creature. Unfortunately it was harder to detect a daemon. How the creature got hold of Harry is a mystery and whether the person that masqueraded as Harry Potter was really still Harry was left unanswered. Drastic measures will have to be taken quickly. The whole world's future was at stake.

Harry opened the entrance to the famed Chamber of Secrets for the fifth time this year. He had been coming in here to clean and clear out the passage since first term, but he never spent too much time there, afraid to draw suspicion on himself. He entered the now clean antechamber, making his way to the real chamber where he believed the Basilisk was. He had a few plans that hinged on the serpent accepting him as its new master. For one it would be easier to harvest ingredients from a willing donor. He also wanted to get rid of a few select people in the castle. Myrtle would be the first. No need to leave witnesses.

The large serpent slithered out of Slytherin's gaping mouth. ~Who dares to call me from my slumber?~ Harry kept his eyes down and bowed low. ~It is I, Hadrian James Potter. Heir to the house of Slytherin.~ The snake tasted the air as she seemed to sneer. ~Another claiming my master's noble house. Tell me. Are you anything like the last boy that came to me?~ Harry decided to be honest. ~No. That man whose name is Tom Marvolo Riddle is nothing but a branch member whose claims weigh nothing. He has brought nothing but shame to the Slytherin name. I am not like him.~ The snake's interest was piqued. ~You know him?~ Harry nodded. ~Yes and no. I have never met him in person. A part of him was absorbed into me when my magic destroyed the horcrux he planted into me. I have seen his plans and wish to prevent scorn upon the Slytherin name which he brought.~

The basilisk settled around Harry in loose coils as if to trap him, but Harry did not move from his position. ~The last time I saw little Tom he was a student. What did he do since then?~ ~He has terrorized the magical communities. He has killed and tortured muggles and muggleborn. He kills anyone who stands in his way. He believes that by purging the world of muggles and their magical spawn he would be fulfilling Salazar Slytherin's legacy.~ The serpent recoiled in shock and anger. ~Sal never wanted such a thing. He wanted to protect the magical world from the muggle's curiosity yes, but not by killing every last one. He once proposed keeping the muggleborns from attending Hogwarts because they were endangering us and our culture. The other founders refused which is why he left. I was left behind as the school's last defense if push came to shove. My master never wished to purge the world of muggleborns at all. This boy Tom has done an unacceptable thing indeed.~

Harry smirked inwardly. This was going according to plan. ~Serpent Queen, as the last true heir of the house of Slytherin, I seek permission to replace the master that has been lost to you.~ The serpent tasted the air around him again. ~I hear your plea, but how can I trust you? The last one I allowed into my coils is the very man who has betrayed Salazar's cause.~ Harry bowed deeper. ~I will not make the same mistake he did. I will continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work but in a different way. The muggleborns are far too ingrained in our society to remove any longer. Instead, the new generation of muggleborn witches and wizards will be educated on wizarding customs and culture and be made aware of the dangers the muggles pose to our society. That way the magical world can remain safe and satisfied.~

The snake accessed him a moment longer, mulling over his proposal. ~I guess you are right. What you offer is far more than Salazar thought up while he was with me. I will allow you into my trust. Come forth.~ Harry walked toward the large head before him, eyes still down cast. The serpent opened its mouth to reveal sharp fangs dripping with venom. ~Taste my venom and I will be bound to you with the promise to fulfill Salazar Slytherin's work holding the bargain true.~ Harry warily looked up into the gaping mouth. He used the vial to collect the potent venom and without hesitation swallowed it. A tingling sensation washed over him as the mentioned oath tied him and he could feel a bond form between him and the snake, who he now instinctively knew to be Hershia.

~You can look up now, my gaze can no longer harm you.~ Harry did as told and he had the distinct impression that the serpent was smiling at him as he gazed onto the honey colored eyes. ~In all my life I never thought I would be bound to a Shadow Daemon, Lord of Darkness itself. I will serve you well.~ Harry smiled back. ~And I will use you well. First, I need to get rid of a few nuisances.~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The first oddity that occurred that year was the disappearance of Professor Binns, the ghost that taught History of Magic. The next was the absence of Professor Lockhart. Most of the female population was worried about him but the males and professors were less convinced to look for him. Either way two teachers had disappeared and an investigation had to be led. Dumbledore's first suspect was Harry Potter even though he kept that tid-bit to himself. He had deduced through the wards that Binns has been purged to the afterlife against his will. This startled him greatly. The students are now cautioned to be careful when roaming the halls and to move in groups of three or more until the problem is solved.

His gaze followed Harry as he made his way to the library. He had employed madam Pince to watch the boy's every move there and take note of the books he reads but so far there was nothing. She reported that Harry only sits to read in his corner, the only material he focuses on school related, about magical society or advanced Charms and Transfiguration books. Nothing else. The portraits in the library reported the same thing no matter the time. It was getting on his nerves.

Just as he said the password to open the stone gargoyle to his office a terrified scream cut through the air. Dumbledore abandoned his initial plan to seat in his office to follow the distressed cries. What he found when he turned a corner shocked him to the core. Lying on the floor white as a sheet of muggle paper was the mangled unidentifiable body of what used to be a human being. Even looking at the lacerations, burns and blood littered heavily on its body was enough to make him zone out in his shock. The girl who had found the body was in a worse condition, hyperventilating on the floor with wide tear-filled eyes. Dumbledore recognized her as the brilliant second year Hermione Granger. Dumbledore moved to pick the girl up to her feet, all the while talking soothingly to her to alleviate the shock. She started sobbing uncontrollably in his arms, inconsolable at this point.

"What happened here?" the surprised voice startled Dumbledore into looking who it came from. Harry Potter walked at a brisk pace, face so alarmed Dumbledore was sure it wasn't him. Once close enough Harry's face scrunched up in nausea at then sight before him but he didn't look away. "What happened to him?" Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not know. Please take Miss Granger to the infirmary and call madam Pomfry down here." Harry nodded, taking the trembling girl into his own arms and guiding her down the corridor, whispering reassurances in her ear all the while. Dumbledore sighed after them, finding Harry's reaction odd but welcome. As far as he knew daemons reveled at the sight of blood, so Harry's revulsion at the corpse was welcomed. Perhaps he and Severus were wrong after all.

"I am sad to announce that Professor Lockhart has passed away. His body was discovered in the halls yesterday. A memorial will be held for him tomorrow to remember him for the good man that he was." Dumbledore announced at dinner the next day before taking his seat. Food appeared on the tables and soon the clutter of cutlery filled the somber silence. Though Harry did not understand what they were sad about. Lockhart was a fraud and his pretense as transparent as Hagrid was secretive. Then again they may be more shaken by the fact that someone was killed within the school.

Soon dinner was over and the students made their way to their dormitories. Harry's fellow Ravens were chattering in hush tones, speculations bouncing back and forth. He ignored them in favor of finding his own bed. 'My lord you are being watched.' Lelita cautioned. Harry nodded vaguely. 'I am aware. The paintings and ghosts follow me occasionally. Dumbledore is suspicious.' 'It is because of the fiasco with you lapses. They have caught on your secret, they know what you are.' 'They don't know enough. I am a shadow fae not some common beast. The only thing they can use to link me with a daemon is my episodes, which they have only caught once. They would never know what I really am.' Lelita sighed. 'Still my lord it is an unnecessary risk.' 'Not know Lita. Not yet. You know it is not the right time yet.' 'Yes, but at least have the sense of mind to take the potion.' Harry shook his head, getting under his covers. 'I'll think about it.' 'You've been thinking about it all year!' Lelita screamed in her frustration. 'Allow me to convince you to do this! It is for your safety!' The raven sighed. 'I'll think about it.' The shadow daemon relented reluctantly, allowing Harry to drift off to sleep.

The following week Hogwarts got a new teacher. Severus Snape took post as the DADA professor while the newest professor handled potions. Horrace Slughorn had once been a potions professor at Hogwarts about fifty years ago. He seemed thrilled to return, all smiles as his eyes roved the whole hall. His eyes lingered on Harry longer than the rest, which did not go unnoticed to the boy. 'Dumbledore hires the strangest individuals.' Harry pondered. Lelita giggled in his head, amused by it all. The new History professor was a beauty called Mary Fletching.

Hermione came over to sit across from him. "I've never heard of Horace Slughorn. What do you think of him?" "Why does my opinion matter." He asked, his voice friendly as usual. Hermione huffed. "I was just curious is all, and I'm trying to make conversation." Harry grinned. "Well then excuse me for being rude." He glanced up at the head table, sobering up. " Slughorn is a collector of promising individuals I recon. No doubt you will be one of his favourites." Hermione blushed, but tried to hide it with her goblet. "Like you are one to talk. You are better than me and you know it." "Oh my, Hermione Granger admitted being second best. It must be the apocalypse." Hermione muttered something into her cup, something along the lines of 'Stupid Granger, puffing up the bastard's ego.' Harry pretended as if he did not hear her.

"Can someone tell me the uses of a bezoar?" Slughorn asked. Hermione's hand shot into the air, the girl almost bouncing in her seat. Slughorn smiled widely. "Ah. Girl at the back. Name first." Hermione stood up. "Hermione Granger. A bezoar is a stone found in the belly of a goat. It is used as a powerful ingredient in toxin antidotes and can cure almost any poison if ingested." "Very good miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." The girl smiled smugly as she sat down. Slughorn walked up to the front. "Today we will be making a potion that uses the bezoar as a key ingredient. The anti-toxin salve. The instructions are on the board. You have an hour." The students teamed up in their usual pair. Harry was left with no partner. Draco was paired up with Blaize Zabini and the other students were avoiding him since they learnt he was a parselmouth. So he pretty much had to work alone, but he didn't mind. It gave him more time to think.

At the end of the lesson, Slughorn approached Harry before he could leave. "Brilliant work on the potion Mr. Potter. I particularly liked the adjustment you made to the preparation. It made for a fast and accurate adjustment." Harry smiled at the man. "Thank you Professor Slughorn. I was worried about what you would say about that, but it seems there is no problem." Slughorn laughed, loudly proclaiming "None at all, my boy! You will make a fine potions master in no time at all." "Thank you, professor." Harry nodded, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. The something occurred to him. Just as the last of the students left he asked. "Professor, you taught Hogwarts fifty years ago right?" After the portly man's amiable nod, Harry continued. "Did you by chance teach a boy by the name of Tom Riddle. I hear he was a spectacular potioneer and duelist. It fascinates me and I thought I wouldn't get a chance to know more about him. well, that is until you came."

As soon as Harry mentioned the name Tom Riddle, Slughorn's face drained of colour. "W-who?" Harry shuffled nervously, nervousness apparent on his face. "I'm sorry if this is an uncomfortable inquiry professor." Slughorn swallowed and moved behind his desk. "It is alright lad. No one has asked me of that boy in a long time." His eyes grew unfocused. Harry cleared his throat. "I thought that maybe you could shed some light on him." Slughorn suddenly stood up. "I am not inclined to talk about that boy. Now I think your next class has almost started. Off you go Mr. Potter." The man tried to smile, guiding Harry to the door as fast as possible without being rude. Soon Harry found himself in the corridor."

Harry took his time going to his next class; Charms. 'That was very strange. It's as if he was afraid to talk of Riddle.' 'Not surprising, seeing as the boy grew up to be the darkest wizard of all time.' 'The man was personally affected by Riddle's defection somehow. Though if I am going to find out more about Riddle he is the person to ask.' 'Why don't you ask your diary friend?' Lelita asked condescendingly. Harry shrugged 'I could, I doubt Tom would give anything away so easily. As it is he is keen on possessing me. Thankfully that is impossible with you in my head already.' 'So how will you get the man to spill.' 'I don't know, I'll figure something out.' He entered the Charms classroom. He apologized to the diminutive professor for being late. He took his usual seat next to Draco as the class began.

Harry circled the trembling boy slowly, noting his constant flinch at his every movement with grim satisfaction. "So Mr. Nott, explain to me why I found corrosive potion in my drink." Nott glared at him. "Fuck you Potter." Harry's brows came together in a frown. He flicked his wand with a muttered spell. Nott screamed in pain. "I ask again. Why did I find corrosive potion in my drink?" Nott panted, trying to catch his breath. Harry waited patiently. "You took my life away from me." Harry raised an eyebrow at the hissed answer. "Oh?" "We are broke because of you. Do you have any idea how many debts we owe because of you?!"

Harry watched the pale boy indifferently then he knelt down, stroking Nott's cheek as he gazed at his features. Nott shuddered. "I'm so sorry, Theodore. I had no idea your father had put so much into the company. I only wanted to grab opportunity at the first chance." Nott whimpered, leaning into the hand. "But I can make it better. I will offer your father a contract that can get him up to standard in no time at all. You just need to do me a favor." Nott looked up at him with glassy eyes and nodded. Harry smirked. The daemon allure was a godsend.

Harry looked around the potions cupboard. The students were retrieving ingredients for a boil salve. "You will chop the beans this time Potter. I swear those things are as tough as steel." Draco said, pulling various ingredients from the shelves. He slipped back out. Harry reached up to the last topmost shelf, taking the small vial Slughorn had prepared for the sixth years. He went back to his work station, vial hidden in his pocket.

After class Harry stayed behind, calmly making his way up to Slughorn. The man turned to him. "Ah, Harry! Just the boy I wanted to talk to." Harry smiled "I also want to ask something sir." "Ask away my boy." Harry opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. "Ah, why don't you talk first, professor. I'm sure that what you have to say is more important than what I can possibly say." The professor beamed, thinking what a kind lad Harry was, unlike Riddle who turned out to be a monster. "Of course Harry." Slughorn move around his desk to. "I want to invite you to dinner tonight in my office, along with a few others. Of course they are not more important than you but you understand." He inquired. Harry grinned. "Yes. That is great professor, I would love to come. What are we celebrating again."

Slughorn clapped his hands joyously. "Perfect my boy! We hardly need a reason to be happy now do we." "No." "Good. We'll meet at eight then. What were you asking?" Harry replied. "I am in need of a Penelope's Elixir, just a small sample. You see I am researching it on my own but I have never seen the real thing." The professor beamed at him. "Of course Harry! It is heartening to see a student seek so much knowledge, especially in potions. I will go look in my stores. Be back in a moment." As soon as the man left Harry conjured a glass of water and placed it on the desk. He uncorked the stolen vial and studied it a moment, plucked a single hair from his head, dropped it in and swirling the liquid inside. It bubbled for a second and turned crystal clear. Armotentia. It would serve his needs at the present time. He splashed three drops in. The water trembled a moment and went still again.

"Luckily for you I had one in store. I wouldn't tell anyone about it though if I were you Harry." Harry turned to Slughorn. Just as the man approached him he tripped, tumbling to the ground in a heap. Harry rushed to his side. "Professor, are you alright?" Slughorn hastily got to his feet, beyond embarrassed. "I'm fine my boy, thank you for the concern." Harry frowned in concern at his labored breath. "I don't know. Perhaps you should drink something." Before Slughorn could protest Harry shoved the glass of water into his hands. The professor smiled at him thankfully and tipped the glass, drinking its whole contents.

Harry did not need to wait for long. Slughorn's eyes went hazy and he paled for a second then gained back his color. He looked around as if dazed. When his eyes fixed on Harry's face he gave a face-splitting grin. Harry came closer with a worried expression. "Are you okay professor." "I've never been better, Harry. You look quite lovely today." "Thank you? Professor?" the raven replied in confusion. Slughorn just looked dazed. "Can I ask a question professor?" "Anything you want Harry."

"Was Tom Riddle a bad person?" Slughorn's eyes turned sad. "Riddle was my favorite student." Realizing what he just said his eyes widened. "But that was a long time ago. No one can take your place Harry." Harry nodded. Slughorn continued. "In my eyes he had no fault. He was perfect. That is until he came to me with questions. So many questions about dark magics. Now that I think back I was the only one foolish enough to answer them, after all Tom had no fault." Harry listened attentively. "He came to me with a book one day. A book on a most dark art, Soul Magic. He asked about horcruxes. It was then I began to suspect and see his faults. That he was turning to the dark."

"Did Tom make a horcrux?" "I believe so Harry." He then went to Harry, kneeling in front of him. "Please do not do such magic Harry. Don't even think about it. You are a good boy, unlike Tom you are innocent. Dark magic will tear you apart!" he pleaded. A dizzy spell overtook him, making him collapse onto the floor. 'Time's up.' Harry thought.

Slughorn got up slowly, head pounding, to see Harry leaning over him face riddled with worry. "What happened?" "You collapsed. Should I call the nurse?" The man waved his hand dismissively. "No no. I believe I'll be fine." Harry nodded. "Alright. I need to go to my next class. Are you sure you'll be fine." Slughorn grinned. "Harry you're such a good lad. I'll be fine! Now totter off before you get late." Harry smiled and nodded before hurrying out. Slughorn chuckled to himself. "Such a charming young man." He was suddenly parched and looked onto the desk. There was an empty glass. He didn't remember having a glass of water. The headache got worse and he ignored the oddity in favor of a headache reliever.

The students gathered around the corridor, fear and shock permitting from them. They were gathered around the message on the wall. McGonagall, Dumbledore and Slughorn came through the crowd to see what was happening. McGonagall gasped in shock when she saw the message written in blood.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, and her corpse will rot in the Chamber forever._

"Dear Merlin…" Slughorn muttered, eyes wide. It was happening again. Ronald Weasley sobbed. "Ginny. She's been missing all day!" He whispered. Seamus pat his back sympathetically. Dumbledore turned back to the student body. His eyes caught Harry's green gaze, the raven returned it steadily. The blank eyes looked back without remorse for anything, without any emotion at all. "Go back to your dormitories. We will take care of this." The students steadily trickled out of the hall and to their dorms.

"Albus what are we going to do?" McGonagall asked, wringing her sleeve nervously. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid we can't do anything until we find the chamber." "That could take forever!" McGonagall lamented. "We have no choice Minerva. All we can do is hope."

Harry entered the Chamber of Secrets silently. It has been three days since Ginny disappeared. There was a lot of suspicion placed on him by Dumbledore and Snape. Those two just could not trust him with anything. He has already been called to the headmaster's office twice to discuss the same thing, being asked the same questions. Did they really think that they could get anything out of him by just asking? Then again they might have planned to dose him with veritaserum. He made sure to refuse everything they offered.

He descended the stairs he replaced from the ladder leading down to the main chamber. He walked down the path between the snake statues and water on either side, towards the teenage boy standing in the middle of the room. "Riddle." Harry greeted. The brunette smirked. "I must thank you Harry. Now I will cease to be a memory." "I'm glad." Harry replied curtly.

Riddle chuckled. Talking to Potter was the best choice in his life. The boy was lonely and desperate, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He would have done anything for an ear to listen and a shoulder to lean on, someone who would understand. He gave him that. For months he talked and gave advice and comfort, bidding his time and his time and cultivating Harry's trust. When he asked Harry to capture someone for him so that he can live again and help him face the world, Harry was all to willing to bend backwards for him.

Now he could have his body back. He will have his body back. He stared at his almost-solid hands in anticipation. The red-haired girl at his feet was a small little weak thing. She wasn't much but she would give him enough strength to be real again. Then he could make himself strong again in due time and then kill Harry Potter, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. It made his blood boil to think that the child defeated him as a mere baby. Him! Lord Voldemort! He smirked. Soon Lord Voldemort will live again and Harry Potter will cease to exist.

Harry knelt down before Ginny Weasley. The girl was the most stupid person he has met, not surprising since she is related to Ron Weasley. She was pale and cold as ice as she laid prone on the stone floor, breath shallow and weak. The process was almost complete. Tom Riddle's diary was in his pocket at the moment. It will be over soon. He checked his watch. 11:47 p.m.

He straightened up. "Tom, what do you plan to do when you become whole again?" Tom turned back to him. "I will retake my place as the strongest wizard in the world." "Excuse me?" Tom laughed at Harry's confusion. "Do you really think I will help you with your silly problems boy?" Harry's eyes watered. "You promised." The brunette smirked. "Who did you think you were talking to Harry?" Harry frowned, puzzled. "My friend. You're Tom Riddle right?" Riddle's smirk widened. Using Harry's wand he wrote his full name in the air and then flicked his wand. The letters rearranged themselves until they formed other words.

_I am Lord Voldemort_

Harry gasped. "You're… you lied to me bastard!" Riddle laughed in glee. "You really think anyone would listen to a pitiful boy like you? Even if you talked everyone wouldn't listen. They wouldn't care for your pain. They would see only what they wish to see: The innocent boy wonder who could do no wrong. Who would lay down his life for them. I…no, Tom Riddle was like that once. But I, Lord Voldemort will lay them down at my feet. I will make them listen, I will make them see! They will bow before me!"

'Someone give this boy a friend.' Lelita commented. Harry looked down at his watch. 12:00 p.m. He stared at Riddle with a smirk, taking the teen by surprise. "For someone who was skilled at manipulation in his youth you are incredibly blind to it." It was Tom's turn to be confused. "Let me spell it out for you Tom. All of this is a setup. From the very moment we met, when I wrote those first words, I was playing you and you took the bait." "Well it was foolish of you. Now I will rise again. As the girl grows weaker I grow stringer. Lord Voldemort will cease to be a memory."

Harry laughed. "I know what you are Tom. A horcrux. I also know how to destroy a horcrux. Though a book is different. It's a flexible object. A horcrux in a book can only be destronyed at midnight by basilisk venom." As if called, a sixty foot basilisk entered the chamber from the pipes. It slithered into the deep waters, growling at them both. Riddle laughed. "You cannot defeat me with my own ally. ~Kill the boy!~"

~Tom you are such a disappointment. I will enjoy this. ~Do it Hershia.~ The basilisk leaned over the diary and opened her mouth, exposing needle-sharp fangs and allowing a drop of venom to splash on the book. Tom screamed. "NO!" The corrosive toxin burnt the book, melting it like butter. The memory of Tom Riddle screamed one final time and burst in a shower of light. Harry snorted. "Overconfident, arrogant fool. I expected more." ~I must say this battle was short, boring and anticlimactic.~ Hershia said with a huff. Harry smiled, rubbing her snout. She hummed in content. 'Now that the horcrux is gone, Voldemort is gone too.' Lelita shook her head. 'No. That horcrux was connected to five others, I could feel it. This is far from over.' Harry growled in irritated anger. "That paranoid bastard. No wonder I managed to kill him as a baby. With his soul in so many pieces he was weak and frail. We have to find the rest of the fragments."

~Perhaps you could use a ritual to draw out their location.~ Harry smiled at the serpent. ~That is a brilliant idea Hershia. I just need to research the right ritual.~ With that thought in mind, Harry exited the chamber with an unconscious Weaslette. She dumped her in the middle of the third floor girl's bathroom, and then went to his dorm. He never slept that night, thinking up plans and counterplans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day was a joyous one, filled with celebration. Ginny was found in the third floor girl's bathroom next to the sinks by a curious first year. Hope rose up like a bullet, that no one else would die and the perpetrator would be found. Of course Dumbledore cultivated on the high spirits to blind the student body to the severity of the situation and assure concerned parents that everything was under control.

The end of the year was fast approaching and with that the excitement in the castle. Students were eager to go back home and teachers for a whole two months without students. Theodore though was nervous. Harry had promised to get his family situation back to normal but on one condition. He should convince his father to give him the lunar crystal without raising suspicion on Harry. He didn't even know what it was. All he knew from the one time he questioned Harry was that it was a stone that raised the power of the moon in certain conditions. He guessed that it was for a powerful ritual. He got why Harry chose to ask him to bring it. His father used to have the most shares in Spin and Knickknack Shipping, a company that collected and shipped rare magical artifacts. His father could attain rare objects easily due to his reputation. If anyone could get the lunar crystal it was his father. Though his father was a bit crazy he could never give him the thing without sufficient reason. Even thinking about it made his stomach feel like lead. Even so he would have to do it. For his family's social status, for his pureblood name, he could not shame the Nott name. What pureblood had no sickle to their name anyway? This had to be done, one way or the other.

Draco moved through the train looking for his compartment. It was the end of the year now and the train was taking them back to King's Cross. He opened his door to find his friends already settled in there. Daphne, Theodore, Blaize, Millicent, Pansy Vincent, Gregory and Astoria. They looked up at him. "Where is Harry?" Daphne asked. Draco frowned. "I don't know. He said he'd be here." The others shrugged. The blonde got out, determined to find his elusive friend. He checked all the compartments from back to front but did not find him anywhere. The only place he did not look was the one he couldn't get into.

Draco sighed in frustration. "Of course, he doesn't like company!" he turned back to the front of the train and stopped before the first door. The only door he could not open even with a spell. He knocked brusquely. "Harry, open up!" There was a soft click. He tried the door and it swung open smoothly. Harry was inside reading a large book. "You said you'll join us today." "I said we'll meet in our compartment. And here we are." Harry replied, gesturing vaguely to the compartment. Draco gritted his teeth in anger but then willed himself to relax. This was Harry, and if he wanted to stay by his side he would have to live with it.

He sat down across from Harry. "What will you be doing this summer?" Harry shrugged. "Nothing you should concern yourself with." Draco stayed silent for a while, gazing into Harry's face. "Does it have something to do with shady connections?" he fetched. Harry lifted his eyes to meet his with a raised eyebrow. Draco shifted nervously in his seat, twisting his heir ring. "Father might have mentioned that you talk to odd people." Harry's eyebrow rose higher. He shut his book to put it aside then faced the nervous Draco. "He told you that?" Draco nodded. "Well he was right. I do talk to odd people. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry inquired. Draco shook his head no. "Good." Harry went back to his book. Draco fiddled with his fingers. Harry sighed and put down his book again, looking at Draco pointedly. The blonde blurted "What do you talk about?" "Really?" Was Harry's amused question. "Do you really want to know." "Yeah." "We talk about death, about stealing, about dark rituals, about dark artifacts and about the dark lord's return." Draco stared in disbelief, mouth agape. He slowly collected himself, to Harry's enjoyment, and looked away deep in thought. They got to King's Cross a few hours later. They bid each other farewell and Harry quickly went to the nearest floo network and transported home to enjoy solitary relaxation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Third year sure will be tense, again." Harry mumbled while reading the paper.

_Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban!_

He shoved ice cream into his mouth, a slow smile making its way onto his face. "Sirius Black is desperate to take revenge on Pettigrew, is he not? We'll let him. More room for us to get those horcruxes if Dumbledore is too busy keeping Black away." 'You do know he's your godfather?' "So? Black is only a convenient distraction." 'Well said.' Lelita said. Harry stood up and headed to the floo. He had some Weasleys to meet in a few hours.

He appeared in Diagon Alley in record time and went to wait inside the Leaky Cauldron. On his way in he bumped into a man. "Oh sorry, I didn't see…you there." The man's face dawned with recognition. "Harry, is that you?" Harry nodded. "Yes. Do I know you?" Harry asked, subtly sniffing the air. 'Werewolf.' Lelita said, recognizing the scent. The werewolf smiled. "Of course not. My name is Remus Lupin. I'm the new DADA professor." Harry smiled happily. "Well, good luck teaching at Hogwarts. The oddest things happen to the DADA professors." This did not seem to deter the man. "Hopefully that won't happen to little old me." The man chuckled. Harry laughed along. He then outstretched his hand for a shake. "You might know me but I'll introduce myself anyway. Harry James Potter." Lupin shook it. "It's good to meet you, Harry."

Lupin's face saddened as nostalgia settled in. "The last time I saw you, you were a little baby." "You knew my parents?" Harry asked hopefully. Lupin nodded. "We were good friends, me and your parents. You look just like James but your eyes… they are a spitting replica of your mother's." Harry nodded, smiling widely. He gestured to a chair. "You can join me. I am waiting for fore some people so you can sit down a bit. Maybe you can tell me more about my parents. That is if you want?" Lupin waved off his awkward question. "I'd like that."

The two sat down to talk for the next couple of hours, reminiscing on the Potters and their memory. For some reason, Lupin talked nothing of Pettigrew even though he mentioned the Marauders. Harry guessed Lupin did not want to burden him with the knowledge, or he did not want to face his guilt. "Mr. Lupin, can you tell me what happened that night my parents were murdered. Everything I've heard so far is speculation at best."

Lupin paled a bit, but he was saved from answering by the arrival of the Weasleys. "Harry, there you are!" Molly Weasley shouted, getting both of their attention along with that of the whole building. Lupin sighed in relief. Harry stood up to meet them. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You have arrived." Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug, making Harry wince in repulsion. "I'm sorry to have kept you, dear. I hope you didn't get too lonely." Harry smiled when she pulled back, subtly applying a freshening charm on himself. "Don't worry mam, you didn't keep me waiting that long."

He drew away from Mrs. Weasley to greet the rest of the brood to be polite. For some reason the children were wary of him, Ginny went as far as avoiding any contact with him, preferring to hide behind the twins who were glaring at him. He turned back to the adults to find Arthur staring at him intensely and Molly frowning. They pasted on hasty smiles as soon as they noticed he was looking. Molly quickly ushered the children outside to do their shopping while Arthur stayed back to talk to Lupin. 'Odd. What is going on here?' 'I don't know, but stay on your guard.' Lelita cautioned.

The shopping was uneventful and boring, but Harry bore with it. When they were done they went back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. The children stayed far away from Harry but the boy ignored them, silently eating his meal. "Harry we booked some rooms for you and Ron to share tonight, then when we wake up tomorrow morning we would go to catch the Hogwarts express. "Thank you Mrs. Wealsey but there was no need for that. I have already prepared a room for myself. "Good riddance." Ron mumbled. Molly just smiled at him. Harry excused himself and climbed the stairs to his room.

Molly turned to scold Ron. "Ron there was no need to be so rude!" Ron glared at her. "But mom we told you what he did." "Harry did not do anything. He is an angel, he would never do something like that." George and Fred cut in, alternating. "He's an angel…" "…Which is why it is more…" "…likely that he would…" "…do it." "He's right mom. Harry can't be perfect in everything. There is probably something he is hiding." Ron said. "Like skeletons in his closet." Fred added. Molly scowled. "Harry does not have skeletons in his closet! Harry did not try to kill anyone." Ginny said "But mom I saw it with my own eyes! Harry is the one who left me in that bathroom!" "Quiet Ginny or everyone will hear you!" Molly hissed. "Now put this nonsense to rest."

"Molly dear, perhaps the children are not lying." Molly's eyes widened in disbelief while the children smiled in hope. "Not you too Arthur!" Arthur raised his palm for her to calm down. "Harry might not have done it but he also might have. We don't know. Let us not jump to conclusions until we find proof." "And how do you suppose we do that?" Percy asked. Arthur replied. "We will tell Dumbledore. He will know what to do."

Late that night when all the Weasleys were asleep an owl flew into Harry's window carrying a package. He took the package gently from the owl and fed it some owl treats along with something to drink. The owl cooed thankfully and fed before it left. Once alone Harry checked the package for unusual spells. He deemed it safe to open the package. Inside the box settled within a cushion, there was a palm-sized sapphire-colored crystal. With a smirk, Harry picked up the round crystal carefully. "He did it." 'So when are you going to do it?' Lelita inquired. Harry replied. "At the night of a full moon on Hallow's eve in the Chamber." He conjured an unbreakable glass ball and placed the crystal in it then put it inside a special compartment in his trunk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'First night and I'm already being summoned.' Harry thought as he walked silently behind McGonagall. At the gargoyle she mumbled the password and they rode the stairs to the headmaster's office. Upon entering Harry saw the oldest Weasleys along with Fred, George, Ronald, Percy and Ginny. 'So this is why they were missing at dinner.' Harry turned to Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk as always with that grandfatherly smile but his eyes weren't twinkling as much. "Headmaster you called for me." Dumbledore leaned back. "Yes Harry. How are you my boy?" Harry nodded with a smile. "I'm fine headmaster, and you?" "I'm doing great my boy." Silence settled for a while. Dumbledore finally broke it. "I'm afraid what brings us here is not as joyous as I would have wished, with rather unsettling questions."

"Professor?" Harry asked uncertainly. Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes. "Harry did you or did you not attack Ginny Weasley the day she disappeared?" "Excuse me?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows, looking at Dumbledore as if he had grown another head. Ronald cut in, face as red as his hair. "Don't try to deny it Potter, Ginny told us everything!" Dumbledore raised a and to quiet the boy. Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "Sir, I was in my dorm room the night before the message was written and I was there when the students discovered the message." "You were also there when I was left in that bathroom." Ginny said, looking straight at Harry. "What?" "Because you left me there. You are the one who took me into and out of the chamber and left me there." Harry laughed in disbelief. "Are you seriously going to believe this?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "We are going to believe it until we find a reason not to." Harry's face went blank. "You have no proof I was there that night. You cannot accuse me of anything." "Then perhaps you can give us the proof Harry. Veritaserum would work just fine." Dumbledore said. Harry laughed dryly. "You would give a minor veritaserum for something so stupid and risk Azkaban." "Not if you take it willingly." Arthur replied. Harry let his hands fold behind his back. "And if I refuse?" "It will prove you are guilty." Percy quipped, glaring at him. The raven smiled, eyes roaming the faced of those present. They returned to Dumbledore's and he cocked his head to the side. "Well then I refuse." Dumbledore went to say something but Ginny beat him to it. "You bastard, I knew you would refuse." "My secrets are my own and I won't let a bunch of fools get into my head." The people in the room squawked in indignation.

"You accuse me so thoroughly of attacking Ginny but have you thought for one second that she may be lying. That she just wants the attention and is jealous that her crush will never recognize her. That she will always be invisible." He stated softly as if talking to first graders. The Weasleys became furious but a thoughtful look entered Arthur's face. "How could you say that about Ginny?!" Molly screeched. Harry shrugged. "I just spoke the truth. If you are all so eager to find out the truth why not just give the girl veritaserum because clearly I won't take it?" The question was directed to Dumbledore. The old man sighed. "Alright. Ginny are you willing?"

Ginny nodded, determined to expose Harry for who he was. Harry smiled smugly at her, already planning. 'Lita, will you play dumb star-crossed girl for a second.' 'I can't believe you are sending me into the cunt's head.' She griped. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. 'Just do it.' Ginny sat down in the offered chair as Dumbledore produced a vial of veritaserum. He poured three drops onto Ginny's tongue. Ginny's face went slack as the potion took over. "What is your name?" "Ginevra Molly Weasley." "How old are you?" "Eleven years old." Dumbledore nodded. The group huddled around to listen closely. McGonagall was watching Harry's face closely. "What happened on the night you were attacked?"

Ginny replied. "I was walking to my dorm to do my homework when I heard some noise. Before I could look what it was I was hit with a spell and everything went bank. I then woke up in a large room with snake statues and saw…" she seemed to fight with herself before her face went slack again. "A boy. He was wearing the Slytherin uniform and when I asked him who he was he said he is Tom." Dumbledore's eyes widened a fraction. "He did something with his wand and I passed out again. When I woke up again I was in a bathroom." She went silent.

Dumbledore asked again "Did Harry attack you?" "No." The Weasleys gaped. "Why did you accuse him of attacking you." "Because I wanted people to see me for once. I am always in my brothers' shadow, they don't even recognize me at school. I also love Harry but he never sees me. If I can't have him I will ruin his reputation so no one will want him. Everyone will think he is a dark wizard and they will avoid him just like they did when they found out he can talk to snakes." Molly put her hands on he mouth in shock. "Ginny, how could you do this?" Taking this as a question Ginny replied. "Because I don't want to be invisible anymore." Molly sobbed into Arthur's chest. The potion finally wore off and Ginny's face cleared. She looked around with a smile, thinking they were staring because they pitied her. "Now do you believe me?"

Ronald glared at her in disgust. "Yeah. I believe that my sister is a big liar." "What?" Ginny asked in confusion. "But I just told the truth under veritaserum!" Before the situation could escalate further Dumbledore said benignly. "Now now, no need to fight. Ginny is still young and makes mistakes. She will grow out of it." Ginny went to protest. "But I…" "Quiet Ginny! We'll talk about this at home." The girl shut up, looking down at her hands still confused at what happened. Dumbledore turned to Harry, whose face was blank again. "I apologize for the misunderstanding Harry. You can go to your room now." Harry nodded and left without a word. The Weasleys followed moments later.

Dumbledore was left with McGonagall deep in thought. McGonagall said "Something went wrong. I believe Miss Weasley is innocent." Dumbledore nodded. "I looked into Ginny's mind before giving her veritaserum. She did see Harry drop her off in the bathroom. In the chamber she saw who she believed was Harry. I'm not really sure, her vision was blurred. Something interrupted the veritaserum and took over her mind to answer for her." "Do you think Harry had something to do with it?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but we can't prove it. We'll just have to keep a close eye on Harry." McGonagall nodded. "I don't trust that boy. He reminds me too much of HIM." she said with a scowl. Dumbledore nodded. "I get what you mean."

The following day was hilarious for Harry. As he walked the halls many students gave him pitying looks and whispered among each other. Some of them carried around the _Daily Prophet_ to continue the gossip mill. He just ignored them like there was nothing wrong in the world. As he passed the entrance to the dungeons Draco joined him with Blaize in tow. The dark-skinned boy looked as curious as always when it came to Harry, seeking to know more. "So how do you feel about Black?" he asked. Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much. Tall, pale, lanky hair, skinny as fuck at the moment I imagine. Why do you ask?" Draco groaned in annoyance. "He's talking about Black's escape from Azkaban." Harry put on a curious look similar to Zabini's. "Oh yeah. Azkaban is fabled to be inescapable. Makes you wonder how a weakened twelve year prisoner with no wand escaped the terrible place flocked with soul-sucking, emotion-draining dementors. Black must be as good a death eater as they say he is to escape Azkaban."

"Aren't you afraid he'll come for you?" Draco asked nervously. Harry shrugged, entering the great hall with his companions. "No not really. If he does come for me I'm sure the great Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore, Merlin first class, will be able to protect an innocent student such as I." Blaize couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, drawing the attention of a couple of people, including McGonagall. She narrowed her eyes at them.

As Blaize tried to recover from his episode, Draco was too busy giving Harry a skeptical look. "Innocent, you? You must be joking." Harry gave an innocent smile as they sat down at the Slytherin table. "Why Draco, why do you have such little faith in me?" The blonde just continued to stare in doubt. Tracy was heard speaking. "I wonder how classes will go today with dementors lurking around the school grounds." The topic drew his companions' attention away and Harry was free to ponder. Now that he has the lunar crystal he could perform the ritual on the first full moon. The only problem with that would be the shockwave of energy that will undoubtedly released by the dark and powerful ritual. It would cause problems. Luckily he had an idea of how to solve that. He just finished his master studies with runes last summer and knew of a rune sequence that would absorb any extra energy.

When they finished breakfast they walked to their first Ancient Runes class. As Harry passed Ronald Weasley he notice the rat in a cage he was carrying. He frowned a bit. 'That rat, according to Weasley, was given to him by his brother who got it from his older brother. Rats aren't supposed to live that long. Perhaps…" His thought process was interrupted by a boy snapping a picture of him. Luckily, Harry did not flinch away from the bright flash so it was probably a good shot. A short boy, Collin Creevy he reckoned, was the one with the camera. Harry chose to ignore the Harry Potter fan and go into class.

Just as the class ended he saw Hermoine rush into a deserted corner and decided to investigate. When he got there he found no one and shrugged, deciding to go to his next class when the girl appeared on the other side of the hall seemingly without anyone noticing. Harry blinked. 'That was odd. Unless Hermione is extremely magically talented, she could not possibly have done that on her own. So Granger is using time turners now. Wonder what idiot gave it to her.' Promising himself to investigate it further later, he went to Potions class with the Hufflepuffs.

Theodore was ecstatic. He could hold his head up high again, he could proudly say he was a pureblood again. Harry had fixed whatever mess he created in his family and everything has gone back to normal. With that in mind, Theodore vowed never to interact with Harry Potter again unless under the pain of death.

'I'm almost there, I can almost taste justice! I'm coming for you Pettigrew, and I'll make sure to kill you and then fix my relationship with Harry.' Thought a black grim as it looked upon the giant castle. It slunk back into the darkness.

Harry stared down at the three items dubiously. "Where is the last one?" Was the only thing his exhausted mind could come up with. He was kneeling on the cold hard floor just at the edge of a rune array having just finished the ritual to bring all the horcruxes together. On the outer egde of the rune array was a series of separate rune symbols, these to absorb unneeded energy to prevent a backlash. In front of him was the lunar crystal, now a dull blue color because of the lost power. Harry made a mental note to put it in the moonlight every moon night to let it regain its energy.

Hershia coiled around the boy gently, sympathizing with his semi-failure. ~Maybe it is because the last one is a living horcrux. I heard that since live magical beings have more magical resistance it is difficult to draw them in.~ The raven nodded in understanding, relaxing into his familiar's comforting embrace. Hershia let her master brush her head distractedly as he was in deep thought. She had grown close to the boy. He was much like her Salazar; cunning and sadistic, but unlike her first master he did not particularly care about anyone. Well anyone other than that Draco boy he sometimes mentions. He had little regard for the rest of humanity. From what she deduced Harry had only one goal in mind; to regain his well-deserved freedom from two tyrants: Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort. Hershia herself did not like Harry's cold countenance but after spending some time with the boy she couldn't help but like him. She could tell he somewhat liked her too and that pleased her greatly.

Harry stood up ready to leave. ~I will see you the next time I visit Hershia. Stay well.~ ~Go well Hadrian. Don't get into too much trouble.~ Hershia said. Harry nodded and left Hershia to her own devices. She slithered into the tunnels that led into Hogwarts old plumbing system. Though she was a basilisk over a thousand years old she was a female, and she loved to gossip. She hummed lowly to herself as she went by the dungeons to listen in on the Slytherins' conversations.

Harry laid in his bed among the snores of his roommates, deep in thought. He could only gain three of the four remaining horcruxes. The last one was a living horcrux most likely, as Hershia pointed out. that made it even more difficult to find because it was probably constantly on the move. Harry narrowed his eyes. Voldemort was smart, very smart. So it confused him how this intelligent man would make a horcrux out of a living thing that would grow old and die, taking his soul with it. Unless of course said living thing is immortal. Harry snorted. Voldemort would not trust anyone with something so important. Perhaps it was someone close to him, very close. Which rules out most of the death eaters. Who would Voldemort trust in his inner circle. Perhaps Malfoy, or Bellatrix or even Snape. No. Voldemort would not be so stupid as to give any of them his very soul.

'Maybe we are looking at this all wrong. Maybe it is not a person he trusted.' Lelita suggested. Harry's eyes widened minutely. 'A creature he trusts with his life. It must be his familiar. Nagini!' 'Are you sure master? Nagini is not immortal after all, surely the immortal wannabe did not put his soul into a vulnerable snake.' Harry mentally nodded. 'I'm positive. Nagini is, for all intents and purposes, Voldemort's only friend and true companion. To make things even better she is his familiar and completely loyal to him. Nagini is always around the dark lord so it is easy for Vildemort to protect her. Even more, creatures bound to a wizard live as long as the wizard himself, and Voldemort hasn't planned to die anytime soon. What better choice?' 'That is convincing. Okay then master. How do we catch her?' 'I'll think of something.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"The boy has been well behaved all term; there is nothing wrong he has done, yet," Snape said, watching the headmaster behind his desk. The old man had a thoughtful expression on his face. "That is very worrying indeed. Even the portraits do not see him wondering about after curfew anymore. I find it quite doubtful that the boy has not planned anything." Snape asked, "Headmaster I understand that Potter is a dark creature, but are you certain he is deliberately endangering the students?" Dumbledore stared at Snape with twinkle-less blue eyes. "Oh, I'm certain Severus. I can see it in his eyes. Everything that happens around or to Harry has a purpose, nothing is coincidental with that boy." Snape nodded, a bit disturbed, and promptly left.

Dumbledore pet Fawkes, who was previously preening himself. "Oh old friend, I find myself in a twist. I need Harry to fight Voldemort but with the way he is it would be difficult to convince him. How should I proceed?" The phoenix cooed at him. Dumbledore smiled. "No, I cannot do that. Harry is too dark to fight Tom on his own accord. I have to guide him to it." Fawkes sang again. "Yes, it is difficult. I will have to remind him why he should hate Voldemort. That will convince him. Yes, I reckon it would." Dumbledore said, plans running through his head. Fawkes just sang sorrowfully.

Hermione looked around herself cautiously. Satisfied, she ducked into an empty corridor and drew the golden chain from her neck to reveal an equally gold watch unlike any other. Before she could use it, someone appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She jumped in fright and when she noticed it was only Harry she took a breath to calm herself. "What's up Hermione? You seem jittery, is everything alright?" Hermione nodded quickly, too quickly, and Harry's raised eyebrow made her even more nervous. Harry came closer slowly, and for just a moment Hermione felt like a trapped little bird and Harry's smile seemed too sharp. "I sense a secret." He whispered in a singsong voice.

"It's nothing Harry, you're looking too much into this." She tried to placate. Harry gave her the same unconvinced look. "Am I?" he finally asked after watching Granger squirm. She tried to avoid his gaze but she just knew he would not back down. With a feeling of trepidation, she showed him the pocket watch. "It's a time turner. You're the only one who knows about it, please don't tell anyone." Harry gave her a look that said 'Do I really look that stupid?' She blushed, tucking the time turner away again. "Look, Harry, this is a secret." Harry nodded. "Who gave it to you?" "Professor McGonagall. She said with it I can attend both History of Magic and Ancient Runes class." The raven took on a curious look. "Why would a professor, especially one as rational as McGonagall, give you such an unstable thing as a time turner?" Hermione looked insulted. "What, you think I can't handle it? Because McGonagall certainly believed in me. She trusted I am mature enough to handle the responsibility." She hissed angrily.

Harry could have laughed if he didn't want to keep up the façade, as it is he still had some use for Granger. Trusted his skinny ass. "I said no such thing, Hermione. I'm just worried. Time is a sensitive entity that shouldn't be meddled with, especially for something like silly classes, at the risk of one's life. You could end up being trapped in the loop of time forever." Hermione's eyes softened at his worried expression. "I can handle myself, Harry, you don't have to be worried." Hermione was thrilled at the concept of someone being worried for her, it was just something she didn't receive often among her peers as a know-it-all after all. With a reassuring smile, she vacated the hall. Harry stared after her with a blank expression. 'You think Dumbledore is trying to lure me in?' 'You might be a dark thirteen-year-old but you are a thirteen-year-old still. You will get curious over something like this like all teenagers would be. At least that is what the old fool thinks.' Lelita said. Harry got out of the hall too. 'If I was a different person he would have been right. Fortunately, I'm not. Either way, let's play along and see where this entails.'

'I still do not get why you put up with these idiots. Show just who you are and they would be too busy pissing themselves to oppose you.' The shadow daemon hissed. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. On his way to his next class, he stumbled into a group of Seventh year Slytherins picking on a small group of First years. The three kids were huddled together desperately, whimpering and one outright crying. The Slytherins had their wands pointed mockingly at them, sneering and jeering. 'They are probably mudbloods.' Harry tried to continue on his way but Lady Luck was not smiling upon him today.

"Hey look, it's Saint Potter come to save the mudbloods?" One of the said, a vicious smirk on his face. Harry frowned just slightly. He asked the hat to place him in Ravenclaw but he was a Slytherin at heart. If he left he would be running away from the obvious challenge and according to them if he stayed he would suffer a humiliating defeat. He could not let such an insult stand.

Harry easily noticed Flint sneering at him within the group and sneered right back. "At least I'm not so weak as to attack _first_ year supposedly worthless _mudbloods._" The insult was obvious and the Slytherins bristled. "Watch it, Potter." Flint threatened. Harry smirked. "Or what? You would try your dismal dueling capabilities on poor, defenseless Harry, a Third year bookworm?" The Slytherin Quidditch captain growled and whipped out his wand. The First year Hufflepuffs were so shocked and terrified they missed the chance to run away before spells began to fly.

Flint opened fire, sending a vicious stinging hex in his direction. It seems anger interfered with his casting because he barely had to dodge, with such horrible aim, the spell as it sailed past his left shoulder. He had to duck under a better-aimed bludgeoning hex before it could nick his ear. He side-stepped a mild boiling curse from who he recognized as Marrow, the new chaser. The fourth sent a relatively light (for a Slytherin) knockout spell at him and just had to sneer at the weak attack. Showing great finesse with a wand he let the warm wood settle into the palm of his hand and, after another spell he didn't bother to recognize, missed him by a mile, flicked his wand. A wordless _Lumos_ caused a quick burst of light in front of the group, bright enough to momentarily blind the boys and incite hisses of pain. In the two seconds they were distracted, Harry crossed the short distance between them and took great pleasure in disarming Marrow, causing the overpowered spell to break the teen's wrist. A quick levitation spell slammed the two unidentified Slytherins together, knocking them unconscious hopefully with concussions. The last was Flint, who Harry decided to deal with the muggle way.

Flint, still dazed, meant to raise his wand but pain exploded in his world as his unexpectantly strong opponent brutally twisted his wand arm, inciting a sick muffled grinding sound as his shoulder forcibly dislocated. Next thing he knew he was on the floor screaming in agony. His wand was leisurely picked from the ground a foot away, though it probably would have been useless to him. Harry lazily played with the wand in easy fingers, eyes roving over the Slytherins. Marrow was moaning painfully to the right of an unconscious brunette. The first years were openly staring at him in awe. Harry made the effort to smile disarmingly. "Are you alright?" It occurred to him that it never even registered to them that he had insulted their heritage earlier, or they have conveniently forgotten.

They nodded quickly, eager to show their gratitude. "Why don't you visit the infirmary just to make sure. I could take you there myself but I need to collect them." Harry said. He was disgusted to see the admiration budding in their eyes that will no doubt turn into hero worship. They trotted off to the infirmary. Harry turned to the four seventh years. The two conscious teens were watching him in a mixture of anger and fear, not having expected such a vicious comeback. "I hope this is a lesson to act as Slytherin as you claim to be. No Slytherin would blatantly challenge an opponent without proper research." With that, he passed over them to his intended destination, fully aware the Slytherins would be keeping a close eye on him."

"Give me one reason not to expel you this instant!" Snape snarled not one hour after he left the seventh years. The man was absolutely furious with him, which was bad considering that the man openly hated him if he wasn't completely ignoring his existence. He shuddered to think how much worse it could have been if he was a Gryffindor. "It was self-defense." Not to mention it was not his decision to make. It was interesting to see Snape's face twist further into a rage. "You put those boys into the infirmary one in critical condition, two with severe head injuries! Claiming self-defense will not lift the punishment you will no doubt be enduring." Harry blinked at the dismissed expulsion but replied. "Yes, sir." This seemingly made him even madder and Harry had to force himself not to sigh. "Explain!"

Correctly assuming he had to explain the incident that afternoon, Harry said "I was walking from transfiguration class when I came across seventh year students bullying first years. I tried to tell them off for it but they rounded on me and started attacking me. I saw no choice but to defend myself in an equally brutal way to ensure my safety and that of the victims." "Twenty points from Ravenclaw for such blatant lies and a month's detention with McGonagall. Now, get out of my sight!" Snape hissed. Harry frowned slightly but left anyway. This Potter-Snape rivalry was getting ridiculous and frankly annoying. He sighed, heading for his arithmancy class in a foul mood and had to work hard not to hex Draco as soon as he showed his justifiably angry face. "Is it customary for you to miss defense?"

"My apologies, I didn't realize. Was there something you wanted?" his voice was deceptively calm and for once Draco noticed. He frowned at him. "What happened?" Harry slid down into the seat next to the blonde, slowly taking out his books. "Perhaps at a later time." Before Draco could complain Professor Babbling entered for a lecture. With a huff Draco faced the front to concentrate on the lesson. Meanwhile, Harry was thinking about the Christmas holidays. Draco had invited him to Malfoy Manor for Yule, or rather Lucius Malfoy did. What did Malfoy Sr. want of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived? What will Malfoy gain from inviting him into his house among multiple dark affiliated purebloods? He must have learned of Harry's dealings with his Slytherin peers over the past few years, and his… friendship with his son.

The class ended with a four-foot essay on the various uses of arithmetic components and their fields. "I can't believe this! This is fifth year work at best, why do we have to research it?" Draco complained. Harry replied distractedly "Maybe it is to get a general scope of all the work we need to do over the next three years, ignoring the basics." Draco descended into a fierce monologue about too strict teachers and Harry chose that moment to ignore him in favor of Granger who was just exiting an empty corridor. 'I wonder when the stress of time-travel will get to her. She has already started losing weight, she might not last the year at this rate.' He thought. Lelita snorted. 'Good riddance if she wears herself out to death. I wouldn't have to bare her many soliloquies.'

Soon they entered the great hall and Harry parted from Draco to join his fellow Ravenclaws. Silence descended on his part of the table. He raised an eyebrow. "What's with the wary silence?" Someone to his left coughed awkwardly. Cho Chang gave him a worried stare. "There was a sighting of Black close to Hogsmeade." "Ah." He acknowledged. Su Li gawked at him. "That is all you have to say? Black is out for your Blood!" Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Mr. Black may be a hazard to my continued existence but frankly I'm not concerned. Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain." Accepting nods carried around the little group. "So you are not going to Hogsmeade then?" Justin asked. Harry replied. "Of course I'm going, I have some business to complete there. Don't even try to prevent me from going or change my mind." They reluctantly backed down.

McGonagall was giving him one of her fiercest stares that evening. "For today's detention, you will rearrange the classroom for tomorrow's sixth year lesson." She said. Harry nodded and set to the task, for a whole hour enduring the professor's not so subtle glares and snarky instructions. Just to sate his curiosity, after the detention he turned to the teacher. He gave her a curious look with a relaxed posture, hands held loosely behind his back. McGonagall faltered in her no-nonsense stare but was able to recover, this time highly on guard. Perhaps this was a gesture most used by Tom Riddle, the two of them were alike after all. "Professor, why do you and professor Dumbledore hate me so much? I understand professor Snape has a long-standing grudge but I'm not sure where I stand with the both of you."

The question clearly threw McGonagall of guard and Harry had the pleasure of watching her visibly collect herself. She paused in answering for a moment then said: "You are not like anything we expected Mr. Potter." Harry's disbelief was apparent. "Is that it?" McGonagall lifted her chin. "Our reasons are our own Mr. Potter, and sometimes you are better off not knowing the truth. I will try to be more welcoming next time we meet. You're dismissed." Harry tilted his head to the side, amusement clear on his face. "How odd." He walked out with that comment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Halloween dawned early for Hermione. She dressed and made sure she was in possession of her time turner for the dual classes she was willingly taking and woefully starting to regret. She was usually out of energy and it felt as if her mind was going to explode every time she so much as stared at a book. She told herself that she could do it, that the knowledge was worth it, but doubt was creeping up on her. Even so, she refused to drop the device's use, she would not give Harry the satisfaction of seeing her give up. She knew that Harry was concerned for her health but the doubtful look he gave her when she stated how much the professors trusted her grated on her frazzled nerves. She would not prove him right, he got enough of that in each and every class.

Taking a deep breath Hermione strolled out of her dorm into the common room, leaving all her friends fast asleep and only meeting a few older students in the common room. At seven o'clock she was in the great hall starting on an early breakfast. So concentrated she was on her inner ramblings that she did not notice a boy slide into the seat across from her. "You look a right mess." She jumped a foot into the air and once she noticed Harry's laughing face she glared at him. "Don't do that!" Harry laughed again. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. But you really do look like shit." Her glare hardened a bit more then she looked away, pointedly ignoring him. Harry sighed but chose not to comment any further.

Thirty minutes later the great hall started to fill up, by then the two of them had their noses buried in books. A group of third year boys snickered at them and Harry saw Hermione's hands tighten on the edges of her book. "No love between the lions still?" he asked quietly. Hermione refused to speak. Harry stood and left her for the Ravenclaw table, engaging the strange Luna Love good in an equally strange conversation. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest like she always did when dealing with her fellow Gryffindors.

For the rest of the day, Hermione became as reclusive as possible without being rude. She snapped at anyone who tried to talk to her, concentrating on getting through the day with six classes instead of four. At the end of the day she was exhausted and on edge, so imagine her frustration when she found that a deranged animal had clawed the guardian portrait to shreds and she couldn't enter the dormitories. She snarled angrily at the portrait frame, scaring the people around her significantly. Doesn't the drama in Hogwarts ever end?!

For all his arrogance Harry was not a fool. He knew that if he gave Dumbledore a reason he would ruin him. He was one of the most powerful and feared wizard in Britain for a reason and his silent strength was admittedly terrifying. He wasn't ready to face such a strong man. Harry was powerful, he knew that with certain clarity, but at now was when he was at his weakest. His inner demon did not agree with him, his very nature was against him. This reduced his strength significantly. Until he calmed his inner self he would be weak. Lelita fought against the very notion of weakness in him and was furious he hadn't done anything to change his circumstances. His excuses of 'I'm waiting for the right moment.' brought a reply of 'Be careful Hadrian, that sounds like a marriage proposal in the making. Are you conquering your inner demon or charming it into submission. Such an excuse is absolutely unacceptable!' He understood her distress; he was all she cared about. She couldn't lose him to his inner self, according to her, 'Losing yourself to your inner demon is the most heinous shame I can think of!'

For now though he had to wait. He found the perfect little peaceful village to destroy in a most horrible manner this Christmas break. The fact that in order to draw out his demon he would have to only use his shadow fae power was the cherry on the cake. It has been a long while since he used those. He would have to lay low till then, be peaceful. His slight with the Slytherins did not do him any favors; the staff was watching him more closely than ever.

Right now he was with Hagrid in his hut, talking about magical creatures. The half-giant was quite passionate about them and talked up a storm. Unfortunately, it did nothing to change Harry's views on the half-breed. "Good 'eatures centaurs. Gr'tly 'isund'ood. I'd p'nly 'ight for 'em if I could. That I would." One of all the sentences Harry got a migraine trying to translate to normal human speech. Apparently, the giant genes in his blood were impairing his intelligence irreparably. Only death would save Hagrid from his small brain. Nonetheless, Hagrid was great for information gathering. The man couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"I heard Black is closing in on Hogwarts fast." Harry commented. Hagrid stopped mid-sentence, startled by the change in topic. "Yes well, don't you worry Harry. Black can't get you here." He stated surely. Harry nodded. "I know Hagrid, but I can't help but be concerned. What did happen that night Black was arrested. You know, the night…they died." The last part was said in a whisper but Hagrid sure heard it. The old guilt trip, it worked all the time. The half-giant, bless his soul, was nothing but emotional.

Hagrid stared at him in sorrow and also anger. "I'm not sure you should know that Harry." Harry looked at him pleadingly. "Please Hagrid. I need to know why a madman is after me, why he is so angry!" Hagrid seemed unsure but one look at Harry's face did him in. "A'right. I will tell you." Harry's excited reaction sweetened the deal. "I'm not sure exactly what happened. 'En your parents went to 'iding professor 'Umbledore 'ast a fidelius spell on their 'ouse. Black was made 'ecret 'eeper. He told you-know-who 'ere your parents were 'iding. He betrayed the Potters, only he could! If 'e didn't tell him 'ere they were your parents would still be alive!" Harry's eyes were wide. Silence settled in the hut. Hagrid broke it. "Sorry 'Arry. Black 'as a rotten man, tricking the Potters like 'at."

Harry smiled. "It's okay Hagrid. Not everyone is honest and good, not like you." Hagrid blushed but still looked worried. He remained silent though. Harry's wand vibrated in its holster. He stood up. "Thank you so much, Hagrid. This means a lot to me." With that he left Hagrid's place, a thoughtful expression on his face. According to what he has gathered there is a lot of evidence that could incriminate Black, trial or not. It was clear that he betrayed the Potters. But all this comes back to one question. Was Sirius Black the Potters' secret keeper or not? Obviously, the only people who could answer that question are Black himself and his supposed victim Peter Pettigrew.

Oh, he knew the rat was alive. Hiding with the Weasleys for the past thirteen years as a pet. He bet Sirius was not looking for him at all, but Pettigrew. Why was Pettigrew still alive after all if he was innocent, alive and in hiding instead of living out his life with Black behind bars. It didn't make sense if Pettigrew was innocent. But if he is guilty of the crime it would make more sense than what everyone has been telling him. It would explain why Black went out to kill Pettigrew in the first place. The pain of betrayal, the sorrow of losing a loved one. Revenge. Poor Black lost himself to anger and sorrow and lost his freedom for it.

A sharp howl pierced the calm night air. Harry looked up to the sky at the full white moon. 'Lupin is having a run again.' he mused before continuing into the castle for bed. On his way up he came across professor Aurora Sinistra. The tall woman stared at him warily, as if failing to decide whether he was a threat or not. Harry smiled disarmingly at her. Her eyes narrowed. This won't be easy. "Professor Sinistra. Fancy seeing you here." The professor replied with her own "Fancy catching you after curfew." "It's that late then. Time must have flown by on my visit to Hagrid's, I didn't notice." She wasn't convinced. "I was of the mind that you are a cautious person, Mr. Potter. I doubt time is an issue with you." Harry sighed. "I will admit that I am prudent and usually very attentive, but tonight Hagrid and I were discussing a topic that is rather important to me."

"Sirius Black I assume," Sinistra stated blankly. Damn, she's tough. "Yes, professor. I wanted to know what happened that night. I couldn't let time distract me. If it comes to it, I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate." Sinistra regarded him with an emotionless face for a while, then she said, "Then you will accept detention tomorrow with Professor Flitwick. I hope you will smarten up soon Mr. Potter. Things are looking down." She turned around and left soon after that remark. Harry watched her walk away with a scowl. What did she mean? Was she talking about the issue with Black or his behavior? He hadn't done anything that would make him stand out too much, well except for beating up the seventh year Slytherins but that was justified and one case. Was she in the in with Dumbledore? Harry doubted it. Dumbledore kept his cards close to his chest.

Harry shook his head. This woman was a mystery, he did not know where she stood with him. She was a true Slytherin in that regard, keeping her views to herself. Harry continued up to his room, pondering Sinistra. He guessed it did not matter much as long as his secrets did not get out. He ignored those in the common room as always. They were studying as always and he paid them no mind. He had eyes only for his bed at the moment.

Severus Snape was teaching defense today. The students were distraught, you could see it etched on their faces as Snape swooped into the class like the dungeon bat he was. "Open page 345. Today we will be learning about werewolves." One unfortunate student raised a hand. "But professor, we were learning about boggarts last. Professor Lupin said we will learn…" "Do I look like Lupin to you?" Snape barked. The poor girl flinched horribly and the rest of the class mirrored her actions. "Now, tell me the difference between a werewolf and a Lycan." The class remained silent. The scolded girl raised a hand shakily. Lisa Turpin had some guts today. "The difference is a Lycan can change into a wolf willingly despite the full moon while a werewolf is forced to change only once a month."

"Five points to Ravenclaw. Werewolf is a name that explains itself. Were means man so it's man wolf. They are ferocious mindless creatures that cannot tell the difference between friend or foe when they are beast. You can be a werewolf's lover but you will not be spared from its evil. They are a danger to society." Harry smiled faintly. The man was petty indeed, taking out his frustration and hate of Lupin on his reputation. Anyone could connect the dots. Probably Hermione will. As the lecture continued he wondered about the secrets the shadows were whispering to him, things about an angry grim. Sirius was getting restless at the lack of success. So early too.

Later he entered the great hall for dinner. This time he sat at the Slytherin table. For good reason too. His snowy owl flew into the great hall to position. It landed on his outstretched arm and offered the letter. Ignoring the pain in his arm and the curious stares of his current tablemates, he took the formal looking letter from Hedwig's claws. The professors were also paying attention to his table, wondering about the massive. Harry placed the letter on the table, wandlessly applying a stinging charm on it, then turned his full attention on Hedwig to feed her his bacon and give her a drink. Getting impatient, Draco grabbed the letter. He let it go as if burnt. "Ow! What was that for?" Harry let Hedwig go to the owlery. He smirked. "It's for curious blondes. Now let's see."

He opened the letter deftly. He noticed with much glee that those in hearing range were on the edge of their seats, hoping to catch what was written. "Oh my, what is this?" he said in mock shock after he read the first line. Daphne asked in annoyance "What is what? Tell us what is written, Potter." Harry covered his smirk with a frown. "Lord Malfoy has invited me for his Yule ball." The group gaped. Blaize blurted out "You have been personally invited to the Malfoy Yule ball?!" At least half the table heard, and so did the staff table since they were close to it. McGonagall spat out her butterbeer, Snape went as pale as the vampires he was rumored to be, Dumbledore frowned, Flitwick fell out of his chair, Hagrid squawked in shock, Lupin's eyes widened as he also went pale, and the rest of the stuff stared in frozen shock. Harry almost laughed but managed.

Draco was surprised. How come he did not know of this? "Father did not tell me you were invited." Harry smiled apologetically, softening Draco's accusing eyes. "Don't worry Draco, what with all the preparations and not to mention the recent raids on pureblood homes I'm sure that Lord Malfoy just forgot to mention it to you." Draco, Daphne and Blaize seemed to be the only third years who got the underlying message of 'Getting into the good graces of Harry Potter is more important than his son at the moment.' Draco deflated, turning back to his food morosely. Harry leaned into his ear. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Draco blushed furiously. "P-Potter!" He squeaked. Harry laughed at him, clutching his stomach in mirth. The others were confused. What did Harry say to make the Slytherin prince flustered? The raven managed to say "Don't be silly. Mine and your relationship is strictly platonic." Draco huffed in reply. Blaize had a longing look in his eyes, wishing dearly that he knew what Harry said. The table soon settled down to friendly chatter, everyone enjoying their meals.

An hour later the entrance doors were slammed open. Everyone turned their eyes to the doors, some mumbling to each other. Dumbledore stood up as the strangers entered. The first had long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, pale skin, tall with a slim figure and had obsidian eyes. His companion was a few inches taller with even paler skill, short cropped black hair and small black eyes. But what alarmed the headmaster most was the cloaks. Black cloaks with large red clouds and high collars. The Akatsuki. What were they doing here?

"What do you want?" The voice penetrated the silence that had settled in the hall. Dumbledore turned his eyes to Harry. The boy was still eating his treacle tart, but his voice was cold. The two strangers faltered in their steps as if suppressing an urge. They stood a few steps behind Harry, the students closest shifting away. The tallest spoke. "Leader asks if you have come to a decision. He is getting a bit antsy." Harry sighed and turned away from his dessert to face the men. "I told him I'll come back to him when I have made my decision. I will not rush such a deal." The shorter one frowned. "It is getting late, time is running out."

Anger made its way onto Harry's features and voice. "You came here to tell me we are running out of time when you could have sent an owl, it would have been quicker. Discussing important matters in front of children and prying ears. As I said, I will give my decision when I come to one." He hissed. The two flinched slightly but otherwise remained unresponsive through the speech. The shorter nodded. "Of course. We will await your response." They walked out of the hall the same way they came in. Harry took this chance to escape the coming explosion of questions, slipping out of the hall before even Draco could question him.

The shadows whispered in his ear and his ears caught erratic steps and his nose caught the scent of his pursuers. He took a secret passage to his left that led down a dark corridor to the chamber of secrets. Hershia was playing in the cool waters, seemingly enjoying herself. ~Itachi has either suddenly been idiotic or there is something of importance that has come up, which I must say could have been handled better!~ He hissed, storming into the room in his anger. Hershia had stopped splashing the water as soon as she felt his ire. ~And then? What has the idiotic Itachi done to upset you so?~ Harry stopped his pacing. ~He, along with Kisame, came into the damn great hall to talk about our business. Inquiring about my decision concerning involving the vampires in our plans. The vampire clans are not to be taken lightly though they have been looking too far into our affairs. I do not like that.~

Hershia hummed. ~You are right of course. In my opinion, the vampires think too highly of themselves and are selfish in their dealings. I would rather see them burn than have you get them onside.~ Harry sighed, wading into the water to his friend. ~I have the same thoughts. The fewer the better. Akatsuki is enough to finish what I have in mind.~ The basilisk lowered her head to allow Harry to scratch her, to distract her hatchling from his current problems. He had been shady about what has been ailing him and she was getting worried about how serious it is. He would not talk when she asks and she has learned not to ask too many questions. She just let him let her know what he thought she should. It wasn't much to go by.

~Dumbledore is going to call me to his office to talk about my involvement with Akatsuki. What do you think?~ Hershia almost gasped, with eyes wide. Harry has never asked her opinion about his actions. He just told her what he was going to do for the sake of it. She stammered a bit then cleared her throat. ~I…I think you should derail him from the current situation. You know, take his mind off Akatsuki and let him focus on more important matters.~ ~Like…?~ ~Like Voldemort or his Order of the Phoenix.~ Harry gained a thoughtful look. ~Or both.~ Hershia cocked her head to the side, silently questioning. Harry nodded to himself then smiled as sincerely as he could, which involve a small upturning of the lips. ~Thank you Hershia. I will see you next time I come to visit.~

Harry got out of the pool, absently drying his clothes and took a different route out of the chamber which led close to the Slytherin common rooms. When he exited the dungeons the first person he bumped into was Snape. He looked furious under his calm demeanor. "I won't even ask what you are doing in my dungeons Potter, I will just deduct ten points. The headmaster wants you in his office, now." He did not look pleased about being a messenger. Harry nodded amiably. "Yes, professor."

They both traveled the now common route to the headmaster's office in silence, Snape walking a few steps ahead. Once in Dumbledore's office, Snape took his place in the corner closest to the door, free to see the whole room yet remain unseen by anyone who would choose to enter. Harry sat in the only chair across from Dumbledore, silent. The headmaster smiled at him. "Harry my boy. How has your day been?" "It has been fruitful headmaster. I have been doing a lot of personal research into human transfiguration these days. It is quite interesting. I am most intrigued by Professor McGonagall's animagus form." He replied equally as evasive. Two can play at that game. Dumbledore seemed pleased. "I have always been a fan of Transfiguration myself." "Yes. The masteries speak for themselves." "That they do my boy. But alas. I'm afraid this visit is not on my passion for transfiguration." He said a bit sadly. "I am concerned about your involvement with Akatsuki Harry. They are a dangerous group of people, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I know headmaster." "Then why associate with them." Harry got comfortable in his chair. "The Akatsuki approached me a few years back before I left the Dursleys. I was a lonely boy then and I'm sure they took advantage of that. They offered me to join them and I could not think of a reason not to." Dumbledore opened his mouth to argue but Harry cut him off. "But I didn't. I told them I was too vulnerable to just take the offer. Though I did not argue about staying in their company after I left the Dursleys."

Dumbledore looked worried now. "You spent four years with Akatsuki? What were you doing with such people Harry?" "I'm afraid I am bound by oath and cannot reveal this to you." Harry replied easily. Dumbledore frowned. "What sort of oath." "An unbreakable oath." Dumbledore sighed and looked into his eyes though did not attempt a glimpse at his thoughts. "Harry, I urge you not to accept their offer. They will use you and make you do things you will regret." "I am aware of that headmaster. It is why I have taken so long to think about it. Though with recent events I am tempted to accept it. It would mean my talents in exchange for their protection."

"You are perfectly safe in Hogwarts my boy." Dumbledore argued. Harry gave him an unbelieving look. "I beg to differ. The school has been subject to two attacks by Voldemort himself in as many years and this one doesn't look promising. Neither can I stay at Hogwarts forever." Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, joining Akatsuki will not be worth it. They would corrupt you." "You sound as if I'm not corrupted already. I know you know of my inheritance. My nature. I'm shocked you haven't expelled me yet as I'm certain you would have any other student not expressly on your side." He then smiled thinly. "Though you are coming onto something headmaster."

Dumbledore perked up and even Snape seemed to focus on him. "From what I have gleaned so far you are a very resourceful man and most likely know a great deal about Akatsuki, how they work to some extent. You know they can turn me in the most horrible of ways. For some reason I haven't figured out yet you are determined to have me on your side so you would do almost anything to keep me from Akatsuki. But where I stand is my choice alone. So…" He leaned back in his seat, relaxed as ever. "You would need to convince me keeping away from Akatsuki will be beneficial to me."

There was silence in the office as the two adults mulled over his words, both shocked at his forwardness and the gall to threaten and bargain with Albus Dumbledore. Snape continued to remain silent, regarding him in a new light. Dumbledore spoke at last. "What do you want Harry?" Oh, Dumbledore could try and force his will on Harry by a number of ways but had a feeling it would not go well. Severus was staring at him in barely veiled disbelief. Harry smirked a bit. "I want you to stop meddling in my affairs that do not have anything to do with my studies here at Hogwarts. You are my teacher, not my grandfather or guardian." Dumbledore nodded after mulling it over a bit. Harry was not convinced but let it slide, satisfied that he would not be as actively involved as he was previously. He continued before the man could say anything. "Also, I want a place in your Order."

The old man's eyes narrowed. Snape had tensed. He said, "Why would you want that my boy, and how did you find out about the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry shrugged. "Just a suspicion you have confirmed. To answer your first question: I have a madman after my head professor, one who I am sure will not stop until he sees me dead at his feet whether for revenge or chance divination, and I want more assurance to my safety than an old castle and blood wards that did nothing to protect me back then. I want information, I want to be involved in my own protection. For peace of mind of course." The two tensed when he mentioned divination, their minds briefly turning to the prophecy he was subject to. Harry knew about it. Trelawny doesn't have the best mind protections.

"I cannot just allow you to join the Order Harry. You are still a minor and don't know a lot of things." The headmaster said. Harry cocked his head to the side. "Then please, enlighten me." "The Order of the Phoenix only includes capable fighters of the light. You cannot be part of it yet." "Then Akatsuki is my only option. They do not care I am a minor, they are even willing to train me to their standards. And they have high standards headmaster." Dumbledore sighed. "Okay. I will let you join only if you take an oath to keep the Order's secrets to only yourself and other recognized members, and not join Akatsuki." Harry inclined his head in agreement. "That is reasonable, but only if you take an oath to stay out of my personal business and to not tell anyone about my inheritance. Both you and Professor Snape." Luckily, Snape chose to remain silent.

Dumbledore nodded so Harry took out his wand. "I, Harry James Potter, hereby take an oath to not reveal the secrets of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix to anyone not in the know and to decline Akatsuki's offer to join them only if Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore and Severus Tobias Snape take an unbreakable oath to keep the secrets of my inheritance and allow me to join the Order of the Phoenix and be privy to their secrets." Dumbledore also raised his wand. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore hear by take an oath to not reveal Harry James Potter's inheritance to anyone beyond this room, stop meddling in his personal affairs and to accept him into the Order of the Phoenix and its secrets only if Harry James Potter declines Akatsuki's offer to join them and keeps the Order of the Phoenix's secrets to himself and recognized members of the organization. So be it." Snape raised his wand too. "I, Severus Tobias Snape hear by take an oath to not reveal Harry James Potter's inheritance to anyone beyond this room and to not meddle in his personal affairs without allowance by him only if Harry James Potter declines Akatsuki's offer to join them and keeps the Order of the Phoenix's secrets to himself and recognized members of the organization. So be it." His wand lit up as well as Dumbledore. Harry said "So be it" and his own wand lit up.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, headmaster, Professor Snape, for being so accommodating. Now if you will excuse me I am rather tired and need some rest." He stood up and exited, satisfied with the agreement. It would not affect him much. The Akatsuki were already in the know about the Order of the Phoenix's inner workings. As for Akatsuki's offer? How can he refuse to join Akatsuki if he is its leader? He was Akatsuki and could not deny being a part of it. So the agreement was null and void on his part. Dumbledore and Snape, however, had to keep their end of the deal.

"What was that all about?" Blaize wondered as he and Draco walked back to their common room. The blonde was walking beside him, a pensive expression on his face. It seems every time he stopped paying attention something pops up to stir up a panic. What has Harry gotten himself into? Blaize continued. "I mean, what did those men want with Harry? They looked bloody mean. Also, it seems to me like he knows them, you know?" Draco nodded. "I see what you mean Blaize." Then he stopped in the middle of the corridor, a determined expression on his face. "And I will find out what Harry is hiding, one way or another." Blaize nodded. "Let's do it!" They both turned to go straight to the library. It was a few hours till curfew so they won't get into trouble yet.

Blaize watched Draco from the corner of his eye. Draco has changed over the three years at Hogwarts. He had abandoned his 'friendship' with Crabbe and Goyle later in first year, keeping only enough contact with them to maintain the alliance with House Crabbe and House Goyle. He has become more kind-hearted and conscious of his faults. When they were younger, all Draco did was brag and spout everything his father thought as if it were his own ideal. He was vain and assumed the world revolved around him. But now he has changed to become someone better, and all thanks to one person.

Harry Potter. Even now he was still an enigma to Blaize. The Ravenclaw was clearly a loner, preferring the company of his shadow than that of men. The only person that Blaize has seen him interact with genuinely is Draco, even then he evades spending time with the blonde if he can. As for others, Harry speaks with them only because he wants something from them, like the Granger girl. Blaize was not foolish enough to think he was Harry's friend. He was sure that the only reason Harry even glanced at him was that he was Draco's friend. His only real friend in Slytherin.

He wondered what kind of relationship Draco and Harry shared. Were they friends, best friends or maybe more? Whenever Draco spoke of Harry he got that spark in his eye, a spark he still did not recognize. Though it was clear that Draco adored Harry. Harry himself had a tolerance for him that was not there for anyone else.

When they got into the library they stood still looking at all the books. "What are we here for again?" Blaize asked. Draco thought, then lightened up. "Spying spells. High level ones, those that Harry cannot detect easily." "Alright, that sounds reasonable. Though, are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught. Did you see the look Theodore got when he even hears Harry's name? It is as if he has seen the boogeyman under his bed!" The dark skinned boy whispered "Theodore is a wimp, everyone knows that! If we do this right we won't have to worry about being caught." Blaize looked doubtful but coincided. They checked every spell book, and Draco even used the pass Snape allowed last week to enter the restricted section.

After some time, Blaize exclaimed. "I got something!" Draco rushed over to him. "_Omnia secreta revelare. _It is said to be an ancient spell, many don't use it anymore. I think it would work." Draco smiled at Blaize and wasted no time in learning the spell. They had an hour before curfew.

Harry plopped down on the seat next to Draco one morning, a grin on his face. He had been like that for the past two weeks they were writing exams. The Slytherins were still giving him odd looks for it as if he burst in a shower of confetti any minutes. Not that Draco spent a bit of time researching muggle devices or anything. "Good morning snakes!" Harry greeted, scooping a fruit salad into his bowl. Many stared at him wide eyes, Blaize was open-mouthed with eyebrows in his hairline. Even Draco had stopped eating. So far it has been the occasional smile and the snide comments, but this! "Uh, Harry are you ok? Was there an accident in the potions practical?" Harry's smile, if possible, widened at Draco's question. Blaize leaned further around Draco to better see and gape at Harry. "Nope! In fact, everything went perfectly well. I'm sure I impressed Snape." He said, popping a strawberry into his mouthing then proceeded to moan at the taste. A seventh year down the table sprayed her pumpkin juice from her mouth, choking on the drink. Harry stared in concern at her for a moment then shrugged, going back to his delicious fruit. People tried to ignore the sounds coming from Harry's mouth, most failed miserably.

Draco leaned over to Blaize. "Think we messed up the spying spell?" Blaize shrugged helplessly, looking bemused. "What are you two conspiring about?" The two Slytherins jumped when Harry whispered between them. They hadn't even noticed him stand up! Blaize was quick to reply. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all. Just, um, talking about our potions practical. It was a disaster." Harry nodded slowly with a glint in his eye. "Uh-huh, I'm sure you are. I will see you later, hopefully when you make more sense." He said and sauntered out of the hall, a bowl of fruit salad in one hand and twirling his wand in the other. "Bloody hell!" Someone commented in the second year section. Draco and Blaize exchanged another look.

Harry leaned heavily on Hershia, still twirling his wand, summoning a fruit into his mouth every once in a while. 'I hope this will not last any longer than necessary. I have had enough of this nonsense!' Lelita complained. Harry giggled. 'Don't be melodramatic Lita, this was to be expected. I have even been dousing myself with calming potions.' "Clearly they are not working.' Hershia curled closer around Harry. ~You know hatchling, this behavior is disturbing. Please tell me it will go away after the cleansing.~ ~Don't worry, this is temporary. I'm just giddy is all.~ 'More like out of your mind. I'm surprised you haven't been questioned about your mental health.' 'Or lack of.' Harry added to Lelita's rant. 'I will be fine.'

~So everything is set?~ Hershia asked. Harry nodded. It was two days before Hogwarts let out, two weeks before the cleansing if his inner self. He couldn't wait. He could already feel the blood in his claws and hear the screams of the helpless. He shivered in pleasure. It would be magnificent.

Dumbledore pondered the possibility of forcing Harry to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. He had this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen and that Harry would be involved somehow. He worried about Harry. Dumbledore was very close to the Potters and knew they would not wish their son to be this way. They wanted Harry to be a proud warrior of the light, but most importantly they wanted him to be happy. Dumbledore wishes he could fulfill these wishes but Harry was just simply out of reach. He was not in Gryffindor, he was a dark creature seen only once in a century if ever and was involved with an obscure criminal organization that Dumbledore himself only knew by name and rumor. What would be next? Flinging unforgivable around like candy?

Clearly his plan to have Harry defeat Voldemort was not feasible anymore. He could not manipulate Harry as he had planned. Harry was on his own way and no one would convince him otherwise. Dumbledore hoped that by Harry requesting to join the Order it meant that he was willing to fight for the light, even if it was to protect himself. The oath he gave is the only comfort Dumbledore has right now and he hoped to Merlin that it would be enough to convince Harry to not join the dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

He looked over the quiet town nestled in a valley. Blossom's nest was a tranquil village located in the countryside. Few knew of it and even fewer visited it. Barring that, it was perfect for what he wanted to do. It was small and isolated enough that it would be days before anyone heard anything, but large enough that it would satisfy him.

He grinned and shadow walked into the village, his sword glinting ominously as he walked through its streets. Every house was silent and dark, it was a little till midnight after all. With a bit of concentration, he sent his shadows to wake the residents from their wonderful sleep. A few seconds later, a scream pierced the calm night air. Soon enough doors burst open, the inhabitants pouring out of their homes, some clutching their children. The door to Harry's left open, a heavily pregnant woman stumbling out. As soon as she laid eyes on Harry, she screamed in terror. She was silenced by Harry's sword being buried in the belly and a follow-up slash at her throat. She dropped down like a puppet with its strings cut. He flung his hands to the right. A group of shadows dispatched toward a group of people running down the street. They were pierced by the blade-like darkness, tearing them apart. The raven spun around with a manic laugh, catching a girl that was trying to flee away from him. He severed her head from her body. Her mother gave an enraged scream and attacked him. He cackled, punching her in the chest and ripping out her heart.

As he continued to tear down the masses he reveled in the thrill of excitement that was wrecking his body. He went all out and blood rained, the streets were filled with it. He was in his true form, tail swishing from side to side, wings spread wide. His eyes were blown wide with pupils dilated to take in all that was around him. He ripped a man's limbs apart. He felt alive, he felt like he was on top of the world. He allowed his inner demon to take over completely and he blanked out.

He screamed in glee, cackling as the screams grew an octave. His sword butchered, his shadows ripped, his claws slashed. The life force of a recently killed little boy slid down his face, making his visage even more terrifying. A brave teen took a picture of him. He made sure to smile at the camera before gutting the boy. Then he proceeded to destroy the camera, watching it go up in flames.

From a distance, the village appeared to be covered in a wraith of impenetrable darkness, silent as a grave. Thirty minutes later the place truly resembled an open graveyard, bodies and body parts littered the streets, walls and ground painted crimson. Everything was truly silent now, no one was screaming anymore, no one was left alive.

Harry giggled, throwing his sword to the ground. It held no purpose now. His eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground. He screamed, clutching his head in agony. "What are you doing, you weakling!" he hissed in an enraged voice. A snarl left him. 'No. I will not let you take over. You are not my master!' He laughed. ~You are nothing, little boy! You have all you do because I manifested in you. You would still be mopping floors and taking out trash at the Dursleys if I never showed up. You are weak!~ He roared in pain again, convulsing on the floor. ~If I was so weak, how come I kept you back all this time? If I am so weak, how come you did not attack me at my strongest, when you first came? I know why. You were scared of my strength.~ "I fear nothing! I certainly do not fear a wimp like you! I could crush you then, I can crush you now! It is time for me to reign. To take my place as a shadow fae!" "I will never allow you to take over my body, you filthy peasant! You are a commoner, a demon like the rest. You are nothing special." "Do not insult me, boy! I am better than you!" Harry laughed. "You can talk all you want but one fact still remains. You are my inner demon. You are just a part of me that refuses to abide. I am master of this body, my will is law. You will obey!"

The shadows shuddered and moved, converging on the teen on the floor. Harry fought with his inner self, trembling on the floor. He choked on his own breath as pain wrecked his body, his nerves felt as if they were frying. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and darkness overtook him as he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was Lelita's soft voice. 'Well done, my lord. It is over now. Rest, your soul is at peace.'

The Yule ball was now in full swing, with many respectable wizards and witches interacting with each other. The Minister of Magic was there, of course, all smiles for the cameras and sucking up to Lucius Malfoy. Purebloods were there in their finest robes, exchanging pleasantries and subtle barbs, threats and bribes rife in the party atmosphere. The children were sent to their own section in the room, talking about school and other things that plagued teenagers these days.

Draco was swishing his drink around morosely. Harry wasn't here. It has been ages since the party started and he had waited in the receiving room for over an hour waiting for his friend, but he never showed up. Did Harry change his mind about the invitation? Did he miss the portkey? Did he lose the letter with the portkey?

"Draco don't be so upset. You'll meet Harry at school once the holidays are over. Then you can tear into him all you want." Draco nodded, not really listening to Blaize's words. He let the chatter around him wash over him in his depressed mood. He was really looking forward to Harry attending. He had a Christmas gift for him that he was waiting for ages to give to him. It was a book title _Stranger in our midst _that explained most techniques wizards used to hide and how to counter them. It was a rare book that he only managed to get after begging his mother for weeks to find him a copy. He got it a while before the Christmas break. Now he could give Harry something both informative and useful. Harry was a Ravenclaw; Draco was sure he would appreciate the gift.

"Hey, is that Harry?" Tracy asked, squinting. Draco perked up along with his peers staring in his direction. "It is!" Tracey was right. There was Harry Potter, wearing expensive fairy silk emerald robes that complimented his eyes and his skin tone, making it easy for him to stand out among the other party goers. He was communicating with Nott Sr. His body language screamed Lord, with a relaxed stance and facial features, looking like he was master of the room, the conversation he was having, like he owned the whole manor! How the hell did Draco miss him?

Lucius joined the two conversing individuals, smiling amiably at them. Harry returned the gesture easily and confidently, replying to whatever Malfoy said. A flash of surprise crossed the blonde's face before it cleared again, though more guarded. Nott looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of there, tense and sweating a bit. Harry got in another word before he walked away to Lady Greengrass. The two men exchanged glances, talking heatedly under their breath. Lucius did not look pleased. Draco wondered what Harry had done to upset his father.

After exchanging a few words with a curious Lady Greengrass and managing to make her giggle and blush a couple of times along with her fellow ladies, Harry moved on to the minister who was all too happy to kiss his ass. Daphne sneered "Potter seems to be charming everyone tonight." She was not pleased that her mother was blushing over a third year. The indignity! Tracey agreed "He looks stunning tonight. I've never seen him this dressed." "Well, he had no reason to be dressed before this." Millicent Bulstrode said, also appraising the raven.

Harry finally paid attention to the group of children gathered at the far end of the hall. With an easy smile, he approached them. "Evening ladies, gentlemen. You look dazzling tonight." He greeted, taking a sip of his red wine. Millicent looked envious. Tracey replied. "So do you, Potter." "How come you get to drink wine while we are stuck with juice and butterbeer?" Bulstrode asked. Harry smirked. "Because only children drink butterbeer. I just so happen to be a bit more grown up."

Before Millicent could argue, Draco hissed. "When did you get here Harry? I have been waiting for you to show up all night!" "That is surprising. I have been here all night, since it began in fact." Harry said. Draco sputtered "B-But…I've been waiting! I even looked all over!" "Weird. Though it could be possible that you missed me. Lord Malfoy toured me around the manor the first thirty minutes and offered the library that I could browse to my content. After that, I mingled with the fair witches and wizards until now." The children gaped at him. Astoria managed to squeak "You were allowed in the Malfoy private library?" Harry nodded, a tiny smirk playing at his lips. "It was impressive, what with all the obscure books filling the shelves."

"W-Why did father take you there?" Draco asked. Harry replied. "Mr. Malfoy owes me quite a bit. I was just cashing in on the debt." "Mr. Malfoy is indebted to you? H-How?" Blaize asked. Harry just grinned. Draco cleared his throat after a while then leveled Harry with a look. "Why didn't you find us earlier?" The raven shrugged but offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot, in the long run, to come meet you. I had to mingle with them." "No, you didn't. They are grown-ups, not to mention politicians. You have no business 'mingling' with them." Daphne said. Harry said "Actually I do. I got emancipated a while ago and have taken the title of Lord Potter-Black. I attended a trivial Wizengamot meeting last week so I was introduced. Since I am a Lord, I am required to mingle with other Lords and Ladies."

They all stared in shock. That seemed to be the common reaction to everything he said. He chuckled and turned to Draco. "Before I am dragged back into underhanded political scheming, I have something for you." He took out and unshrunk a few parcels. He handed out the boxes to his peers then handed Draco his. Before he could leave again Draco stopped him. "Wait! I have a gift for you too. Here." Harry took the wrapped gift with a small smile. "Thank you. Happy Yule." He said to everyone and was lost in the crowd.

Tracey started tearing into her gift, drawing the attention of the group. Daphne hissed "What are you doing? Presents are opened after Yule!" Tracey gave them an impatient look. "Are you listening to yourself? Harry Potter the loner gave us presents. Don't you see that as weird? I will not open this gift when I'm seated alone in my room, no way! Besides, I'm excited to see what it is." She unwrapped the gift then screamed in excitement, jumping up and down. Half the room turned to see what was going on, but Tracey did not mind them.

"Morgana's tits, he got me that Veela Charm perfume I have been yearning for all my life! It is the original too, it must have cost over fifty galleons!" she squealed. The girls quickly came over, gasped and started gushing over the gifts. They quickly opened their gifts too, getting excited. They all got what they had been wanting for some time. Blaize snickered. "The girls will now vie for Harry's undivided attention. He's a Lord and very perceptive." He said to Theodore. The boy looked uncomfortable. He opened his gift and almost dropped it in shock. _Potions Journal: Can You Decode It? _"T-This contains all the potions experiments that have been recorded so far. It can answer all my questions about potions." "So you also got what you wanted. I wonder what I…Oh Shit!" Blaize exclaimed. His gift was a memory. _Epic Battles through the ages. Nicholas Flamel vs Albus Dumbledore and others. _He looked faint.

Draco opened his gift and gasped. It was a sapphire clasped in golden vines held together by a chain of white gold to form a necklace. He could literally feel the enchantments woven into it and just knew it was Harry's magic. "What is that Draco?" Astoria asked, drawing everyone's attention. Draco quickly returned it in the box and put it in his pocket. "My gift. What did you get?" She smiled widely, holding up a box of expensive chocolates. Draco nodded then turned to speak with Blaize, who was still marveling over his own gift. Crabbe and Goyle got a voucher to an all you can eat buffet. After a while, they went back to idle chatter, after Draco had got Blaize to promise to let him watch and after Draco had told Blaize about his gift and endured the ensuing teasing. Harry only came back to be with them a short while before the party was over, sharing a dance with each of the girls before he bid them a good night.

Later, when he was alone, Draco put on the necklace. A rush of magic went down his spine and he felt safer. He loved his gift. An owl flew into his wonder and dropped off a letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you have had a pleasant evening, and hope you appreciate the gift. It has a few enchantments on it but I am willing to share that some of them are invisibility charms, silencing spells and a few enchantments that allow you to avoid revealing charms and bypass simple wards. I have included instructions on how they work. I hope your late night snooping would go smoother than the last two years and some._

_Thank you for your gift. You do not know this but Black is an animagus. This will be very useful._

_Harry_

Draco smiled. Harry really was perspective.

"Draco, what is that around your neck?" Draco jumped at his mother's voice. Narcissa was just entering. She sat on her son's bed, looking at him questioningly. Draco cleared his throat nervously. "It's nothing mother. Just a gift." "A gift? From whom?" she pressed, suspicion in her eyes. Draco avoided her eyes as he answered. "From a friend of mine. Could we leave it at that?" She smiled. "Alright. I just hope this friend of yours does not become too much of a distraction. You obviously care if you won't show the gift even to your mother." She said and stood to leave after a good night.

Dumbledore looked upon the scene that greeted him with a grim face. Muggle police were milling around along with media representatives. That was not what drew the old man's attention though. No, that was hardly the case. It was the carnage that happened in the small village. Bodies and body parts littered the ground, blood painting the streets crimson. The horror etched onto the faces of the dead spoke a story as much as the state of the village, if not more so. There was not one living being left alive, even the animals had perished here. Little children, men, women, the elderly, no one was spared. The scenery was disgusting; it looked as if a wild feral animal ripped through the lonely village. No muggle, no human being even, could have done this.

A half-blood with relatives here reported this event to the Aurors, and a spy within informed Dumbledore. It was a good thing too because he wouldn't have believed this if he hadn't seen it for himself. It was a good two days before anyone noticed that the residents lived no more, all but massacred in their homes.

One of the officers saw him. "Hey old man, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore turned to the young man with a sad smile. "Forgive an old man's curiosity, but I was just passing by. Do you have any idea what happened here?" The police shook his head. "We are just as clueless as you are. I think it would do you some good if you left. The scene isn't pretty, you know?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that would be good. Good day young man." He walked a ways out of the village then apparated back to Hogwarts. He walked the path up to the castle slowly and in deep thought.

Who could have done such a heinous crime, murdering hundreds of innocent people? Why would they do it, what could they possibly benefit from it? As he entered the large building something hit him. No, it couldn't be. He has read a passage that shadow daemons sometimes killed mortals for a deep satisfaction that nothing short of genocide could bring about. Could it be that Harry did this? He saw a disturbing glint in Harry's eyes the last time he saw him, a crazed look hidden beneath layers of excitement and glee. At the time he dismissed it but now…

He sat in the chair in his office with a world-weary groan. How did they get so far, how did they get to this point? How did he lose Harry so thoroughly? What would Lily and James think of him now, the man they trusted with their very lives? What would they think of his actions and his accomplishments? It is for the greater good, he would console himself, they would understand. What would they think of Harry and what he has become? He sighed. He would have to question Harry about it. He just prayed that he was wrong.

Harry came back to Hogwarts a few hours earlier than the other students. The professors were surprised to see him enter the great hall in elegant robes and come straight to the head table where McGonagall was having a cup of tea. She stared at him questioningly while Professor Burbage, who was passing by, stopped to stare. "Mr. Potter, aren't you supposed to be on the train?" Harry dipped his head in greeting. "Yes I am, but I missed the train due to unforeseen circumstances so I took the floo to Hogsmeade and walked to the school. I hope this does not inconvenience you in any way." The Transfiguration professor waved him off with a smile. "Oh don't worry about it Harry, though I could use an extra set of hands in preparing my classroom. You showed me you were well versed in inanimate to inanimate transfiguration; we would need that." She said, finishing up her tea and standing. Harry nodded with a warm smile that softened McGonagall further. "Of course professor, I would love to help."

They both walked to the Transfiguration classroom. It was a complete mess. They spent the next two hours arranging furniture, transfiguring objects back to their original forms and cleaning up. They talked mundanely all the while, getting to know each other better. McGonagall was clearly pleased to be spending time with her favorite student's son. When they were done she thanked Harry for the help and allowed him to leave.

Harry walked brusquely to the Slytherin common room. No Slytherin stayed behind for the holidays and during holidays no passwords were set on the doors. Carefully avoiding Snape's office he slipped into the Slytherin common room. He went straight to the left corner where there were various house ornaments such as the house tapestry that contained names of famous Slytherins, cursed quills for curse-breaking practice and some parchment. Harry took a transfigurator out of his pocket. He nicked it from McGonagall's collection while they worked.

The use of a transfigurator is to make transfigurations smoother to perform and permanent. He placed it on the desk along with a cursed listening device he bought in knockturn alley. With a twist of his wand, he connected the transfigurator to the listening device then transfigured it into a quill. He then placed it in the collection of cursed quills along with a permanent sticking charm to the container.

The advantage of transfigurators besides the obvious is that it contained its own store of magic to make the transfigurations easier, so when an object is transfigured your own magical signature is not left behind, so it is impossible to tell who performed the transfiguration. It was perfect for unspeakable and hit wizards, but it was not easily available to the general public. McGonagall though was a well-known transfigurations master so it would not be questionable for her to own one.

With that, he left the common room with the transfigurator back in his pocket, just in time too because the hall was starting to fill up with students. He slipped into a seat next to the ever elusive Luna Lovegood and started a conversation. As they were talking Hermione bounced to his position and threw a hug at him. Harry responded with a surprised huff. "What is this about?" he asked when Hermione pulled back. The girl smiled broadly at him. "The gifts Harry, they were fantastic. All those books were very informative and entertaining. I especially appreciate _Time Turners and Time Bloopers_. Thank you!" Harry smiled at her. "You're welcome, Hermione. Want to join us?" She nodded and sat next to him. He continued the conversation he was having with his fellow Ravenclaws.

The students all came into the great hall in their numbers, excitedly talking about their holidays. Then the welcome feast started. Dumbledore gazed thoughtfully at Harry. McGonagall noticed this. "He is growing to be a fine young man, isn't he Albus? He is good mannered like his mother." The old man nodded distractedly. She frowned at him. "What are you thinking about Albus?" "The massacre of Blossom's nest. It worries me." The woman looked confused for a second then her face lit up with horror and anger. "Albus, you wouldn't be accusing that poor boy for this! Have more common sense than that." She hissed furiously. Dumbledore jumped at her outburst, then calmed when he remembered what he said. He smiled benignly. "Oh, don't worry about it, Minerva. I haven't accused anyone."

She calmed down but still glared at the man. He sighed. What happened to make Minerva like Harry? She was always on her guard around that boy. Well, that is until he started seeking her out to spend time with her and ask about his parents. Could he have charmed his way into her good graces? He sure did change his manner of acting around her to be more innocent yet still intelligent. Dumbledore frowned. It is as if he molded himself into the perfect student and companion for McGonagall. The thought was disturbing. Even Snape did not hold much grudge over him any longer even if he knew exactly what he was. Snape had the mind that Potter couldn't possibly hurt anyone voluntarily, Dumbledore doubted that.

Later that night Harry laid on his bed listening to conversations in the Slytherin common room. One particular conversation caught his attention. _"That Gryffindor was not a death eater. He couldn't cast a proper crucio if he tried!" "How are you so sure? He was thrown in Azkaban for crimes against the light side. He betrayed the Potters, you said that yourself." "Mother said that he was never a death eater; she was one remember? He may have killed the muggles and Pettigrew but he never betrayed the Potters. He was too loyal to them to do so." "Then why is he chasing after Potter?" "Who said he is chasing after Potter? All we know is that he escaped Azkaban and is now in or around Hogwarts. Also, he tore up the Gryffindor portrait; Potter is a Ravenclaw." "Perhaps Black does not know that. He just escaped from Azkaban and both Potter's parents were Gryffindors." "I guess you are right."_

Harry leaned back. He knew Sirius was not looking for him but Pettigrew. Harry planned to stay the hell away from Sirius. The man would expect quite a lot from him and would want to take him in. He needed none of that. Even so, Harry wondered if there was more to this whole situation? When Sirius was arrested Dumbledore was Chief Warlock. Surely he could have force proved the man's innocence. Why didn't he? What role did Sirius play? Obviously, keeping Harry with the Dursleys was one, but is there another reason?

This bore a lot of thought and research. He'd have to contact Gringott's soon. With that, Harry turned in for the night.

Snape was pacing. It was rare for Draco to see the man pacing like that and he had to wonder if he did it often, just out of his sight. Once the man stopped pacing, the nervousness that had settled in his got spiked again. Those piercing black eyes were staring holes into him.

"This is the sixth time this month alone. I cannot keep on giving you potions. This needs a permanent fix." Severus said. Draco bit his lip. "I understand why she got mad, it's all my fault. It won't happen again." "Do not make excuses for her!" the professor snapped, making Draco jump. "Do not blame yourself for her actions, she has no right! Why do you not tell your father of this?"

Draco sat down on the nearest chair. "He found out. Last summer." Snape frowned in confusion. "Then…" "But she cursed him. A dark spell from the Black family. He cannot do a thing. He follows her like a sick puppy when she sees her, and when she is not around he cannot talk about it. He is trapped, we are trapped and there's nothing we can do." By this point, tears were rolling down Draco's cheeks. Severus sighed, seating down too. He looked lost.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco left, feeling no better than when he came in. He rubbed his shoulder, wincing at the sting. Perhaps sleep would make the pain go away.

Back in his office, Severus ran his hand over his face, feeling himself getting older than he should. His thoughts were running around on how to help Draco but he was reaching no solution. He had no idea how to help his godson without directly confronting Narcissa. Doing so would lead him straight in court and he had no funds to support a court case with the Malfoys. He signed. At this point, only emancipation at seventeen would free the boy, and that was too far away.

The next time Itachi visited he at least had the decency to send a letter beforehand. He found Harry on the shore of the Black Lake opposite the school grounds. The wind was whipping at the Akatsuki member's dark robes. He stood a few feet from the silent child. "What news do you carry this time?" Itachi barely heard the muttered question. "The vampires. They have decided to discard the contract you had drawn up." Itachi could feel the air getting colder than it had been, his breath visible in steady pants. "Why?" "They wish to rule alone. They refuse to be led by 'children'." There was silence for a few minutes, then Hadrian's voice rang in the wind. "Kill them." Itachi nodded and made to leave. "Oh, and Itachi. Send Naruto and Sasuke to Hogwarts. I need them close." "It will be done Hadrian-sama."

Draco sat still in the uncomfortable chair, feeling very much like prey under that green gaze. "You're hiding something." Harry stated. Draco snorted. "Like you don't hide things." He yelped when his silky blonde hair was pulled harshly, snapping his head back. His watery eyes met Harry's rage-filled ones. "This is no time to be smart with me Draco." He hissed lowly and let go. He continued to pace around the now scared blonde. "What are you hiding." The silence made Harry snap his attention to the boy trapped in his chair by fear. He placed his hands on either side of Draco on the arm's rests. "Tell me."

"M-My mother. She doesn't treat me well." Draco stammered. Harry's dragon-like eyes narrowed further. "What has she done?" "She ab-abuses me when she's mad. She uses a cane on me sometimes, at other times she uses a stinging curse. She's always mad during the holidays, I don't know why? She's gotten worse. My dad can't do anything because mother cursed him with a love spell. Uncle Sev can't do anything either." The words were whispered lowly, but Harry caught every syllable and every emotion hidden behind it.

He growled angrily. "No one harms my Dragon." He pulled away suddenly, making to leave. Draco shot up. "Where are you going?" "To fix a few discrepancies." "Please don't hurt her. She's my mother." Harry paused at that statement. Draco was afraid he would ignore his plea, but sighed in relief when Harry said: "I won't touch her."

Author's note:

This is in part a response to Djberneman's question.

I haven't mentioned this but the Akatsuki are not shinobi in this story, just extraordinary wizards with powerful elemental abilities. Harry collected them for these elemental abilities, which he also has. I hope this clarifies things.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harry left Hogwarts without anyone's notice. Once beyond the wards, he shadow walked to where he knew Malfoy manor would be. He appeared at the edge of the manor's wards. He could just shadow walk right into the room where the bitch is but he didn't go for subtlety here. He wanted the residents to know he was there. Without wasting any more time, he sent the shadows into the manor to find the ward stone. He then manipulated the magic of the stone to allow a temporary shutdown of the wards. Temporary because this was still Draco's home and he wanted the blonde to be safe within it.

The wards shattered into non-existence and Harry walked freely in. With multiple flicks of his wand, he brought up anti-apparition, anti-portkey, and anti-floo wards. The shadows were excited 'Here she comes, floor by floor. The elves fret, will she make it?' About halfway through the bushes came alive and shot at him. Harry flipped back to avoid them and threw up a shield to block the spikes that came at him. With a diagonal flick of his wand, the air crackled with energy and the bushes caught on fire. This did not halt anything though as flaming vines sought to catch him. One managed to catch his arm, leaving an angry burn there once he broke free. He twisted his wand at the air in front of him, he then pulled back. A whip formed with the wand as a handle. He brought it down in a large arc. The trees were decapitated at the trunk. Another flick of his wand magnified the flames so the bushes were nothing but ashes.

The ground shook threateningly, almost toppling Harry to the floor if not for his good reflexes. Some stone creatures rose from the ground, eight feet tall with an imposing bulk on them. At the same time some stone spikes shot at him from all around. Thinking fast, Harry brought the wand in a wide circle over his head then drove it into the ground. A large pulse of energy exploded outwards. Everything the attack touched disintegrated into dust. He continued his slow trek to Malfoy Manor. Shadow walking got him inside in short order. The house was silent. 'The Lord has become the slave. Below the foundations he tries to be brave. The place he lies even the sun can't touch. Impatience soaks the walls, will you succeed or will the screams fill the halls?'

The boy walked into the receiving room and looked around. It looked exactly the way it was at Yule, minus the decorations and the guests of course. Harry placed a hand on the wall and closed his eyes. A bit if magic later images flashed behind his eyelids. Nothing out of place; no one came across this place today and he couldn't get images of any further. He tried different more halls. When he was in the hall leading from the left wing he saw something different. An elf was leading Lord Malfoy down the hall. Lucius was not as composed as his usual self. His hair was in a mess and he was wearing some expensive silky night clothes. The man had his head down so Harry could not see his face. He saw them disappear into the portrait at the end of the hall. He went to it. He touched it and felt the corridor beyond it. Seconds later the shadows brought him to the other side. The passage led to some stairs that went down. He walked for a couple more minutes until he heard a voice. It was a woman's voice. "No no no. No one can enter the wards, no one! They can't find me. What do they want? SHUT UP!" A muffled scream was heard. Harry did not break his stride or hurry up. He did not need light to see into the darkness but there was a light at the bottom of the steps that lit a bit of his way. Once at the bottom he looked around the corner. The passage opened up to a spacious room. It was bare if not for the plush carpet, a single desk and a few chairs scattered around.

Narcissa stood over the hunched form of Lucius Malfoy, legs and wrist tied as he lay sprawled on the carpet. There were a few lacerations on the skin Harry could see. The man was squirming, trying to get over the aftereffects of the cruciatus. "You will stay quiet. There is nothing for you to say. You haven't been listening to me lately. It seems that the curse I put you under is not working as it should. When this is over you will get what's coming to you, _dear husband_."

"Wow. I never would have thought you had it in you Cissy." The woman whipped around to face him, wand raised. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him. "A woman beating her husband into submission. Then again, you are a Black." She leveled the wand at him more firmly. A sneer appeared on her face. "Potter. How did you get in here? Who did you come with?" "Don't worry it's just me." He said, edging around her a bit. She noticed the move. "Do not move, Potter! What is your purpose here?" Harry sat down on the desk. He let his magic subtly move around him in a form of first line protection. Besides, it would be easier to call on it this way. "Draco told me what you have been up to. I just came to correct your mistakes." She was surprised for only a moment before throwing a bone-crushing hex at him. The shadows swallowed him up before it reached him. A sharp _snap!_ Was heard and Narcissa screamed. She fell to her knees, more pain flaring in her broken upper leg.

Fingers curled around her throat and her wand was snatched from her hand. Some invisible force held her down. "Oh, Cissy. Dear Miss Black. I am so disappointed in you." He dragged his now sharp nails along her fair skin making deep cuts. She screamed in surprised pain then cut off the sound by biting her lip. Harry crooned. "Shh. Don't cry Cissy. It's only the beginning. Not unless you comply with everything I say. I promised Draco I wouldn't touch you after all." "You're already hurting me." Narcissa ground through her teeth. Harry made a sound at the back of his throat. "I'm not very good at keeping promises I make when emotional. I was pretty upset when he told me about your behavior." He moved to her front, noticing Lucius shift ever so little. "So, I am going to break all the bones in your body one at a time, then we will move on to my demands, your compliance and finally your release. Ok?" Narcissa glared at him. "What makes you think I will comply?" Harry laughed; a sound that should have been angelical but seemed to be too harsh and menacing. His face then cleared of all emotion, eyes cold. "You will obey Cissy. In fact, you will beg me to listen to you. Fuck my promises; you will be alive at the end of it all. That's what matters." With those words, both he and Narcissa were sucked into the shadows.

Lucius was left on his own, still tied and wide-eyed. The gag placed on him prevented him from saying anything but that wasn't necessary. He was speechless as it was. Harry Potter just broke into his manor and took his wife with him to Merlin-knows-where. What did he want from her, from them? Was he going to hurt him too? Would he laugh at him when he came back, embarrass him like Lucius knew he could? Would he kill him? The blonde groaned, dread filling him. He had to get out of here. He squirmed further, trying his best to crawl to the exit but it did him no good. His bonds were too tight. A sob threatened to claw its way from his throat, helpless tears staining his cheeks. He didn't want to die. He still wanted to be there for his precious son. He missed Draco. Even so, he wanted him nowhere near this place, nowhere near Narcissa.

Narcissa; the woman who has violated him in so many ways, took advantage of his very nature. He didn't know what he really was until Narcissa came along. His parents tried to hide it from him, stifle it with rules and training. Made the perfect Malfoy Lord. It seems it wasn't enough. Narcissa saw him for what he was on their honeymoon when Lucius refused to lay a hand on her, the very thought sickening. She forced herself on him, and that set the patterns of their relationship. In public, they were the perfect couple, in private it was a lot different. For many years her behavior was tolerable; she was bossy and demanding but not very abusive. He could take that. But as Draco got older and left for Hogwarts things got worse. She turned abusive, angry, more demanding. It even extended to his little boy progressively. It was then Lucius had enough. He fought back. He made sure to protect Draco when her episodes started. It did not last long. She cursed him with an obedience spell of some sort, one he could not break from even with his magical strength. Many times he spaced out only to come back to himself days later with no memory of what happened. As the years went by the spell got weaker. This led to many bouts of torture from his wife. He was only glad Draco didn't know about these.

Now he was here. Has been for a couple of hours. He does not know why, does not know what Narcissa had planned. Then Harry came and forced his captor to her knees. Then he disappeared with her and left him to wallow in his thoughts. He was scared and anxious. He has always been told he was a fierce man, very powerful in his own right. Maybe he once was. Now he did not feel any of it. He was lowered to a little more than a glorified slave. He shut his eyes tight to try and halt his thoughts. It did not work. The fear kept on gnawing at him until he trembled. He wanted it to end. He wanted it all to end.

He startled when Narcissa dropped out of nowhere with a small _thud!_ She looked completely unharmed, even her broken leg was healed, yet she was unconscious. A moment later Harry stepped out of the dark and approached him. Lucius couldn't help but flinch back. "Don't be afraid." The boy said softly as he knelt before the blonde. Once he calmed down the erratic breaths Lucius didn't notice he was taking, Harry continued. "I am going to look into your mind. I need you not to resist; I don't want to hurt you." A moment of silence passed as Lucius assessed the boy trying to figure out if he was genuine. He nodded. Harry gently raised the man's chin so he looked directly into his eyes. "Ligilimens." The whispered words sent him into Lucius' psyche. Once he was out he smiled gently in a way that made Lucius' insides flip. "You're a submissive. It's really rare to meet one these days with all the prejudice. I won't tell anyone." A sigh of relief escaped the blonde's lips. Harry removed his gag. "Why are you here Potter?" Harry helped him stand up after undoing his bonds. "I was initially here for Narcissa, but now that I ran into you I will offer to take her out of your life for good." Lucius' eyes widened. "How will you even do that? You're so young, not to mention that there is a binding contract tying Narcissa and me forever." "Binding contracts can be nullified, we just need to find the necessary loophole." "There are no loopholes." Lucius would know. Heaven knows he tried many times to leave this marriage. "Just give it time." Harry replied. He gestured to Narcissa. "You can either leave her here till she wakes up or wake her up yourself. Either way, she won't be making trouble for anyone. I made sure of that. Have a good day Lord Malfoy." With that, Harry disappeared into the shadows again.

Lucius glanced around himself, a bit lost with this newfound freedom. He steeled himself and left the room with his wife laying there. He went to take a long shower before lying down to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"It is almost the end of the year. I wonder what sort of adventure I will have this time." Harry wondered. "Are you looking for adventure, Harry?" Harry looked up into Hershia's eyes. "No. I would rather deal with Mrs. Malfoy to end the year." Hershia hummed lowly. "No. I would rather deal with Mrs. Malfoy to end the year." Hershia hummed lowly. "I thought you already dealt with her. Do you want to kill her? That will just land you in Azkaban." Harry chuckled. "No one can ever suspect a third year of such crimes." Was the casual reply. "But…" "I won't kill her; she just won't have any choice but to shut up about her punishment." "Do I want to know." Harry shifted to look away from her. "What I am going to do is something no pureblood would wish upon their enemy. She will learn not to mess with Draco."

Silence stretched for a while and Hershia itched to end it. "Are you done with looking over Sal's notes?" "A while ago, yeah. They are quite detailed so there wasn't much additional research to do. His spells are ingenious even in this time and the theories would captivate any scholar." "Will you extend on it?" Hershia asked. Harry turned to her. "Hm?" "It has always been his dream; for his heir to complete his work. That includes his ideals on muggles and muggleborns." "I would love to, love, but one thing at a time." Hershia nodded in understanding. "It is a huge task. If you can complete this one I would be glad." Harry caressed the basilisk's chin. "The task can never be truly completed, you know that. Even so, I will do my best. I must go." Hershia nodded and watched the third-year leave. She sighed before going back into the pipes.

"Harry, you must concentrate on your studies. Disappearing like that will not help you in any way." Hermione scolded. Harry rolled his eyes, sitting down for breakfast. "I beg to differ." She rounded up on him. "And how is missing our study sessions and History class going to help you in any way?!" Harry waved her off. "It doesn't matter." Before she could scream again he stopped her. "Look Hermione, I have never failed a single class. I don't see myself doing so even now. I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine." She huffed but let it go. Harry sighed, looking over the great hall. He needed to leave this place soon. He booked a meeting with his accounts manager and he couldn't miss it. The wards would be an issue, though he could sneak past them through the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore would know he left, but he would deal with that when it comes.

Snape wasn't at the head table, bit if Draco told him about his situation it would be understandable. He frowned. That bitch that calls herself Draco's mother was nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Lelita's thoughts, Harry would not put it that way, he would just kill her. 'Fantastic idea, my lord.' 'You know I can't.' 'Yes, your boyfriend begged you not to.' Harry sighed in exasperation. 'That's not how I feel about Draco and you know it.' 'I wonder what he would think about your so-called feelings. Would he be disgusted?' 'We're not talking about this.' With that Harry blocked his demon. He focused on the absence of Remus Lupin. It was a full moon today. He huffed, thinking about the man's hatred for himself. He had been a werewolf since his infancy and he still couldn't handle it. It was pitiful, really. Instead of spending that time wallowing in self-pity he could have been learning to be in sync with his wolf. Look at Greyback. An outlaw and right bastard he may be but he made peace with his wolf. That's probably the only good thing that could be said about the alpha.

"Are you planning anything tonight?" Hermione questioned giving him a nasty look. He just smirked at her. "Who knows." She growled and looked away, stabbing her toast moodily. She was growing attached, he noticed. Harry doesn't know whether to be victorious or horrified. 'I'd be disgusted too, but you need her.' 'For once you are talking sense.' Lelita huffed. 'Just because I agree with you doesn't mean I want it. All this beating around the bush is making me sick.' 'It's not just Granger is it?' Harry asked, seeing where this was going. 'No! Of course it's not just it. You are a Shadow Fae, mightiest of all daemons. You should not be tiptoeing around these idiots, just take what you want! Please Harry, be the leader you were born to be.' Her pleading made Harry close his eyes. 'The world doesn't work like that anymore, Lita. Subtlety is a valuable tool and I'm using it. World domination will come, but for now I have a few things to fix.' 'That might as well take years.' Harry smiled secretly. 'A small price to pay.'

He left after breakfast, choosing to attend History class today. Hermione was thrilled to hear of it. He met Draco during Runes class. He was a bit down but as the day went by he seemed to lighten up, though he did not want to be very far from him if he could help it. At dinner he was rather annoyed by Weasley's incessant complaining about his lost pet rat. Granger was also keeping a close eye on him. Can't he just get some peace in this hovel?

'Maybe taking the Shrieking Shack route was not such a good idea.' These were Harry's thoughts as he was backed into a corner, a squeaking Scabbers in his rather bruising grip. He had fled for Hogwarts grounds barely after curfew, on his way to his meeting with Griphook through the Shrieking Shack. That was when he stumbled into Scabbers scurrying across the grounds as if he had the hounds of hell after him. Maybe he did, but Harry did not consider it when he shot the disgusting thing with a _stupefy_. Maybe Draco would be willing to lord this thing over Weasley or maybe bargain with him. He got into the entrance under the disgruntled tree and was within the Shrieking Shack when he was attacked by a rabid dog. He even had the bloody leg to show for it. In his shock, he drew his wand but it was snatched from him by the mutt. It was then he realized this wasn't a normal dog, it was an animagus. It was Black.

Sirius Black reverted to his humanoid form and pointed the wand at him, or rather the fat rat. His suspicions were then confirmed. The Weasley rat was Peter Pettigrew. He kept a tight grip on the traitor even as Black ordered him to release him with an insane look in his eyes. "Put the rat down." "Why? This rat is a student's pet that I intend to return." "That is not a rat! Which rat lives over a decade?!" Black screamed. Harry gave him a leveled look. "Maybe you can tell me what this non-rat did to you then." Black growled like the mutt he was. "He ruined my life and yours. Now put him down so I can kill him." "No. Tell me everything about this 'rat' and what it did. Then I will decide if I want you to kill it."

Black hesitated for more than a minute then he spilled. A very biased version of the war and Pettigrew's part in his parent's deaths. How he was betrayed and spent twelve years in Azkaban. Harry smiled. No one told him the full version of how his parents died or the events that led to it. He had suspicions but hearing it from the lips of someone who was involved made him sure. Even so, he did not let go of the rat, which was squirming more vigorously ever since his name was mentioned. With a bit of wandless magic the rat was rendered incapable of reverting to his humanoid form. Black glared. "I've told you everything. Let go of the rat." "No." "What? Let me kill the treacherous bastard!" Black shouting, whining like a brat that has been denied his favorite toy.

Before Harry could say anything more, Black moved to snatch the rat from his hands. Harry prepared to have the shadows stop him but a stunner was shot at him. Harry turned shocked eyes to Lupin, who had just entered the room. He tied Black up in ropes then woke him up again. "Was it you who betrayed Lily and James." Black's eyes widened. "What? No. I would never do that Remus. It was that rat, Pettigrew! He is right there in Harry's arms. He won't let me kill him." Lupin glanced at Harry, the rat then back at Black. "How can I trust you?" Black looked betrayed for a second. "I swear on my life, Moony." He was completely serious. Lupin released Black who climbed to his feet. Lupin did not give him back his wand though. "Harry, release the rat. We need to put him back in his original form then take him to the ministry. It will prove Sirius Black's innocence."

Harry shrugged. "I don't care. I have other plans for Pettigrew." This gave them pause, then Lupin sighed. "Harry, I know you are mad and may want revenge on him right now…" "No, I don't." They looked at him confused so he elaborated. "I don't want revenge. As I said, I don't care. I never knew my parents, never will. I don't love them just as is expected for someone who has never even met the people. There is nothing to love, nothing to remember, nothing to avenge." The two were shocked, not believing what just came out of his mouth. "What?" Black asked, voice breaking with emotion. Harry waved Pettigrew at their faces. "This rat is not going to the ministry. I'd rather milk him of all the information he can give me about Voldemort and his bootlickers. Set him up as bargain for Voldemort, if the dark-lord-wannabe even cares about the pathetic thing. After I'm done toying with him, he will be all yours. Until then."

"You don't care about Lily and James?" Black asked brokenly. Harry raised an eyebrow. Lupin stepped forward, seemingly having gotten over the shock. "Harry, we need Pettigrew to free Sirius." "His freedom will have to wait for a little bit. I'm sure Dumbledore is willing to hide Black in the meantime." "Harry…" "Black has spent twelve years rotting away in Azkaban I'm sure that a few more in a hideout will be nothing." He summoned his wand from the werewolf's limp fingers. "Now if you'll excuse me." He was now making his way to the exit that led to Hogsmeade. That was when he heard it. The pained groan of a man transforming into a wolf. He turned back to see the full moon exposed by the passing clouds and shining through a small window right onto Lupin. 'Shit!' By the time he thought of running the transformation was over and Lupin had seen him. He snarled ferociously and prowled closer.

Harry called on his power but before he could use it Lupin whimpered and moved back. He shook his large head as if to clear it before bounding away to the forbidden forest. Black, who had transformed to his animagus form, gave him a long stare then ran after the werewolf. Harry was left standing there, confounded by the turn of events. "What just happened?" he asked himself. Lelita answered. 'That was a dark creature noticing another creature as its superior and taking its place beneath you.' 'Does it happen with every dark creature?' 'Well no. Some will be more resilient than others.' The raven turned to take his leave of the shack and to Gringotts, rat still in his grip. 'Right…I'm late for my appointment so I better rush to it. It's a shame Gringotts wards won't permit shadow walking.'

Griphook was already waiting for him at the bank. He looked disgruntled to be kept waiting even for five minutes. "Heir Potter." He greeted the boy as he entered the private room. The first time Griphook saw him he was eight years old. The boy was dignified even in ratty clothing and tinier than even some goblins he knew. He had this aura around him that silently announced the power hidden beneath, and if there was anything goblins respected more than money it was power. The boy had, without much fanfare, told him he was heir Potter and wanted control over his accounts. Thereafter there was a lot of talking and bribing and Griphook was satisfied enough to overlook the fact that the child was not even of Hogwarts age. The next few weeks were spent much in the same fashion, but Griphook was greedy. He tried to compromise a few of the boy's plans so he could get more money. He almost died for it. He is now more afraid of this boy than he is of the dragons they keep beneath their feet.

Now he was being controlled by a thirteen-year-old boy. Said thirteen-year-old boy sat opposite him with a squirming rat in his tight fist. "I need a cage for this. Charmed to be inescapable and prevent any animagus changes, please." He said. Griphook snapped his fingers and a small cage appeared. A few more gestures and the cage was ready. His client put the animagus within the cage and closed it. "I apologize for being late, Sir Griphook. I was rather derailed on my way here and had to take care of something." Harry said. The goblin nodded. "It is forgivable, Heir Potter. What business did you want to complete today?" "Don't worry, it won't take too much of your time. I want this rat to be milked of every incriminating memory. From his Hogwarts days to today. Then I want you to contact the Daily Prophet and leak this information slowly. The purpose of this is to convince the masses that Sirius Black is innocent and also to reveal what happened the night Voldemort killed the Potters. Do not reveal where you got this information from or who gave it to them. It must be anonymous. Once they are properly convinced I want a recent picture of the rat's human form to be revealed to the public. The ministry is going to demand he be given over to them. Do as they say, but hand him over dead. I don't care what you do with him until then. Are we clear?"

Griphook nodded. Although these are not instructions Harry was going to give the goblin, he revamped his plans to fit the current situation. His previous plans were not going to work anymore. "Now that has been taken care of, I have some other business to discuss." Griphook sat straighter, listening attentively. He was given two photographs. They were of children Harry's age, if not a bit older. "Their information is at the back. I want you to create legal identities for them. They are to go to Hogwarts next year. They previously went to Dumstrang. Make any adjustments you see appropriate. Run those by me." Griphook nodded once again, affirming his compliance. "When do you want the IDs?" "As soon as possible Griphook. Just don't mess up." With that, Harry stood up and left. Griphook grit his teeth. He hated Potter no matter how much money he got from the deals, but he respected him nonetheless. Someone who could outsmart him so thoroughly and even gained the respect of the King. He looked at the now prone rat. What was up with that anyway?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Did you know that Malfoy is your submissive?" Lelita asked into the night. Harry opened his eyes. "Draco is not…" "Not Draco, the other one. The one you saved." The shadow demon corrected. "What do you mean?" "You don't feel it? His very magic belongs to you. You can feel it even through his son." "I do not want a submissive." Lelita laughed. "You think wrong of this. He is not your tool for pleasure, no. But he is yours; to protect. Your relationship with him has nothing to do with sexuality. You don't need to satisfy him neither does he need to satisfy you. It's like having a child, or younger brother." Harry thought about it, the stars on his ceiling casting a glow on his face. "And Draco?" "Just a child in your eyes." Was the answer. "I'm not sure I want a child." "It matters not, you have them. You will never have the ability to love a mate, it is the will of Lady Magic."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes again. "Sometimes I think Magic is against me." Lelita giggled. "Magic is against no one my Lord, you just need to see the good in it." "Since when are you for good?" "Only if it benefits you Harry. Everything else can fuck itself." The raven chuckled. That's the Lelita he knew. He sighed again as his thoughts consumed him once more. Lelita let him be. He wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the night, she knew. She thought about his plans for the day. The school term ended two weeks ago and now they were in LeFay Manor. Harry was expecting the Akatsuki the following morning. Sometimes Lelita wondered why her Lord depended on so many to execute his tasks. Why he went to that wretched school where he had to relinquish a large portion of his sovereignty. For what? Subtlety and careful planning. Shit in her opinion. Even so, she was old she must admit. She knows the system of a millennia past, not the relatively modern way of life. She still thinks it was better then though.

The sun rose from the horizon and Harry was already up and about. He was pouring over some notes when an elf arrived into the study room. "Master Fae, sir. Yours guests have arrived." "Thank you Selly." The elf left quickly. Harry put the parchment in their respective places before making his way to the receiving foyer. Once he got there he smirked pleasurably. The Akatsuki were there, all thirteen of them lined up and awaiting his entrance. They each bowed their heads briefly, acknowledging his authority but not groveling at his feet.

"Gentlemen. Follow me." They followed him to a large room with a long table where they proceed to arrange themselves. "Anything new?" "The vampires are under your command, un. They were quick to pledge their loyalty after you made an example of those that dared to disrespect you." Deidara responded, flicking his long blonde hair over his shoulder. "They were never forced?" "We made it clear to them that they can do as they please, but not get in your way." Sasori informed. Hidan laughed uproarosly, "They sure were pissing themselves after after what Itachi did!" Kakuzu gave him an annoyed look, which the silver-haired wizard ignored out of pure habit.

Harry looked at Nagato. "I managed to mobilize the Wizengamot. The Tri-Wizards Tournament is underway. My sources have also tracked down the snake." "And by sources you mean Orochimaru." Naruto mumbled to himself. The man with orange hair glared briefly at the brat. "He's a source isn't he?" All this while Orochimaru was buried in a book that detailed a variety of experiments conducted by the muggles over the centuries. Ever since Harry 'gifted' it to him it wasn't ever really far away from his grasp. Suffice to say, he was content to ignore everything around him. Until he was called on, that is. "Orochimaru-kun, any progress with that book?" He lowered it enough to see Harry. With a flat look he said. "Of course. Neutralization processes work quite well with healing potions as the acid acid magnifies the properties of the herbs before the delayed base can neutralize it. When used on its own however, a base makes most poisons that much more lethal. Mecury…now mecury is the greatest finding." The snake-like man adopted a dreamy face. "When used with a freezing charm it can place an organism into total stasis. Optimal condition for some of my…research." He licked his lips in pleasure.

A collective shiver ran down some of their spines. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Obito uttered, his face a bit green. Harry almost smiled. "That was very…interesting Orochimaru-kun. Anything else of interest?" Orochimaru already had his face back in his book so Itachi responded. "The shipments have been transported all over Europe as well as America. Weapons along with potions. Our coffers have increased exponentially due to our market out there. But we need more men to market them." "We propose to use the vampires now that we have their loyalty. They are quick, and know how to keep their mouths shut." Kakuzu added. "I agree." Harry said with a nod. "Is that all?" No one objected so he moved on. "You are doing a good job. We are much closer to our goals. All that is left is the elimination of one bastard. Now, I want information on the Veela. Sasori, I'm sure you can handle it. Yahiko, Obito, Kisame and Hidan, locate all the death eaters you can manage. I don't care what their rank is. I want a complete file before the end of second term at Hogwarts this year. Got it?" The mentioned men nodded.

"Harry, are we really going to Hogwats?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke perked up from his bored position beside Itachi. Harry nodded. "Yes. I need you to do something for me there." Naruto could barely contain his happiness. Sasuke was more dignified in his excitement. "Yes! Finally something to do." "Just don't ruin anything, baka." Deidara snickered when a glare was shot his way. Harry smirked. "Have a little faith Deidara. Naruto is a valuable resource. Not to mention he saved your life a handful of times." Naruto grinned, puffing out his chest in pride. Deidara huffed. "Doesn't make him any smarter, un." The younger blonde stuck his tongue out at him. "You're free to go." Harry dismissed them. Some left to complete their new tasks, some to complete ongoing ones and some remained.

Naruto and Sasuke followed Harry to his chambers as Orochimaru and Kabuto went down into the dungeons. "Hey um, it's been a while since we've seen you." Naruto started nervously. Harry raised an eyebrow at them. "Your point?" To his interest, Sasuke blushed a bit. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something. "Sorry, I didn't get that." "We, uh. We missed you." "Did you know?" "Don't make things difficult." Sasuke said with a withering look. Harry cocked his head to the side. "Incompliance has nothing to do with it. You want something else." "What are you talking about." They inquired in sync. Harry turned to walk to his bed. "My blood isn't the only thing you crave. Itachi too. Though for the life of me I can't figure out what." Naruto frowned. "We don't want anything." Sasuke seemed to agree, equally confused. "Yes you do, you just don't realize it yet. The number of times you feed from me has increased from once every two months to as often as thrice that. Each. I'm sure you've noticed." They both stayed silent. "I want to know. When you have figured it out inform me. Now come here."

Thinking about what Harry said they both hesitated, but their hunger won out. They settled themselves on both sides of Harry. Harry relaxed himself for what was about to happen, the routine long familiar to him by now with three vampires depending on him. Naruto nuzzled the left side of his neck while Sasuke did the same to his right. The Uchiha licked his jugular and Harry barely suppressed a shiver. He gasped silently when they both sank sharp fangs into his neck, their suckling sending a sharp tingle of pain down his spine for only a few moments before it cleared out. The rest of the feeding was painless, but Harry could feel the tenseness he had accumulated over the weeks leave his muscles. The older boys were moaning in pleasure as they sucked greedily, feeling both Harry's blood and magic washing over them. As usual, Harry's magic kept the boy from being robbed of too much of his life force, replenishing it as the minutes passed. But even it had limits.

Harry's magic stopped the flow of blood into their mouths. Sasuke growled but let go as Naruto whined pitifully. "That's enough." Harry laid them down on the mattress side by side. They looked up at him dazedly, lips still stained with his blood. Harry smiled just the tiniest bit. Following his instincts, he leaned down to lick the blood off both their lips. "Sleep." He ordered and left. The two fourteen year olds complied, too sated to do anything else. Once in his study once more, Harry went back to his reports, ignoring the shadows whispering in his ear. Whispering of things he wasn't ready to hear. Of love and family.

**A/N:** Some readers are probably confused right now. Don't worry, the history of the Akatsuki will be leaked soon enough. Yes, Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi are vampires and Harry their blood donor. No, they are not in a harem. Though I would have loved it, it's not happening. As for this submissive thing, I have no idea what I was thinking but it is already out. Now I have to make an excuse. There will be no love relationships. All I can say is that Magic gave Harry all these abilities and power but everything has a price. He can never have a lover. But Magic has decided to compensate for that and give him 'children'. I have always fancied the idea of Harry taking care of Draco, Naruto and Sasuke and it leaked I guess. Sorry if anyone is disappointed or offended. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Finding Nagini ended up being easier than he thought. He found the large snake close to Riddle manor in the middle of the night, a week before his fourth year began. She was muttering some things he couldn't make out, but the frustration in her incessant hisses was quite obvious. "Is there anything bothering you, mistress?" Harry inquired in a soft unthreatening hiss. Nonetheless, the great snake whipped her body to face him quickly, her body tense in her startled state. She bared her impressive fangs at him once he was noticed. "Who are you, and how did you find this place? My master would not invite strangers." Harry raised his hands in a placating manner. "Calm down princess, I am not here to start a feud. Though I must say I am disappointed. Tom never told you about me? The one who defeated him as an infant." Nagini coiled tighter into herself, raising her head to better look at him. "Oh, it's you. You are quite brave to show up at my master's premises. Tell me, do you hope to achieve any good by being here?"

"Actually, yes. I was hoping to kill you and be rid of the horcrux that your master made out of you." Nagini spat ferociously at him, but Harry continued. "But I have a better idea. I will not kill you if you agree to lead me to your master and we would speak like sensible adults. If we come into an agreement, all the better for everyone. If we don't, he dies along with you." "What makes you think you have the capability to destroy my Tom." "I'm sure your Tom told you about the prophecy at least. I'm the only one who can defeat him. I have already destroyed all his other horcruxes, the only one lest is you. Compared to me, you are vulnerable. So is Voldemort in his current state. Do the math my lady. I could be rid of both of you today if I wished."

Nagini hissed in frustration. "Fine, I will convince my master to speak with you and come into an agreement. You're a speaker anyway, those are so rare nowadays. Can't have Slytherin's genes go to waste so meaninglessly. Wait here." Harry watched the snake slither away, again mattering to herself. Harry wondered if insanity was a Parseltongue trait, seeing as he himself was not all there at times. After a long while Nagini came back. "He agreed, but you have to swear on your magic not to do any harm to us." Harry lifted his right hand. "I, Hadrian James Potter, hereby swear on my magic to not harm Tom Marvolo Riddle or his familiar Nagini unless I am provoked to self-defense. So mote it be." His body glowed white for a second then settled. "Follow me." Voldemort's familiar said and slithered in the dilapidated building's direction. The wards let him in easily, which was a good sign as far as Harry was concerned. He was led to a sitting area where Voldemort's aura, weak as it may be, was strongest.

The sight of Voldemort was not a pleasant one. He was a little babyish thing , gaunt and frail in appearance. It spoke. "Harry Potter. A surprise to see you here, in my manor." "A surprise to see you in such a depraving state. I expected more from you Tom." Voldemort glared at him. "Do not underestimate me Potter. Once I regain my body I will have power the likes of which you had never seen." "I don't doubt that." The raven said patronizingly, making the dark lord glare at him harder. "But I'm interested. Why are you so keen in destroying the wizarding world?" "Not the wizarding world Potter; the muggle world. Those insects have polluted our atmosphere for too long, they need to be extinguished." Voldemort spat, his hatred clear." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Insects? How original Tom, though I must say you are right. Muggles have no place mingling with us." Voldemort paused for a second, then said. "I'm surprised the Golden Boy agrees with me, the tyrant of society. I wish to know why." Harry snorted. "Not everything is as it seems. If you haven't notices I'm not a Gryffindor, I do not just conform to the expectations of society like a brainless tool. No, I am smarter than that. However, I cannot say the same for you." "Hm?" "The boy who was born in an orphanage and grew up in one, bullied and unloved. You grew to hate the world that scorned you because you were different, wanted to make them pay for all the pain they inflicted on you. So you found a little niche in a world you felt you belonged in, and grew. You became the student everyone wanted to be, but not all was as it seemed. You were dark beyond redemption the moment you stepped into the Great Hall, vengeance was on your mind, it drove and fed you. Until you became this monster whose name is taboo even now, weak as you are."

"Your point Potter?" Voldemort sneered. "I am better than you, even the fates agree. I was born to defeat you and you were destined to die by my hand. It's really quite simple Tom; your time is drawing to an end and I will be the omega of your existence. You will bow to me Voldemort, whether you like it or not." Those words stroke a cord in the dark lord. "Empty words Potter. You cannot defeat me. I am the greatest dark lord that ever existed." Harry smirked. "You forget that each generation has its own dark lord. Your time has passed old man. The new generation will rise and be better than the old. It's the natural order of things." "Nagini told me you have a proposal to make, I did not expect it to be your death." "As if you could do anything to me, weakling." Harry hissed in parseltongue, the words mocking. That seemed to be the last straw as Voldemort whipped out his wand with surprising agility for his current body. "Expulso!" He snarled the spell. Harry smirked. He pulled out his own wand and forcefully caught the curse at its tip, then flung it back at Voldemort. The dark lord raised a shield in time. Nagini, who had been watching the exchange silently, lunged at the seemingly distracted boy, fangs bared for the bite. "Avada kedavra." He intoned and the snake bonelessly flopped to the floor. Shocked and enraged, Voldemort flung the killing curse at Harry. The Ravenclaw dodged. "Sectumsempra." The spell hit baby-Voldemort straight in the chest. Almost immediately his body was perforated with holes.

He slumped into his chair as Harry drew closer. "The oath." "I swore not to harm you only if I wasn't provoked into self-defense. The power of word manipulation, isn't it great?" "Curse you Potter." The raven smiled. "Before you go; you are wrong about the muggles. They don't need to be 'extinguished' as you say. No, they need to be ruled, and I will be a great ruler of both worlds. Good bye Voldemort. Avada Kedavra." The all-too-familiar flash of green light washed over the room and the last piece of Voldemort's soul was sent to the realm of the dead.

'That was easy.' Lelita commented, the disappointment in her voice making Harry smirk. 'It was wasn't it. As if I could deal with an insane man. A wizard's overconfidence is his downfall it seems.' 'Yes. Maybe Dumbledore will pose a greater challenge.' Harry frowned in thought. 'Dumbledore. The man definitely needs to go. I have no interest in haggling with him for longer than I have to. Once Akatsuki has created a firm base he will not be missed.' Lelita laughed. 'I can't wait to see the light leave his eyes.' 'I can't wait to see the look in everyone's eyes when they realize they are not fighting Voldemort anymore, but their own savior. For now, Voldemort will live on. I'm sure the goblins can duplicate Tom's magic.' 'I love goblin might.' 'Pity most wizards don't appreciate it.'

"My Lord, the Tri-Wizards Tournament has been firmly secure…" the words died in Bartemius Crouch Jr.'s throat as the killing curse hit him. Harry lowered his wand. "Thank you Barty. I appreciate the effort." He said with a small smile on his face. Things were going really well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Severus Snape watched the significantly darker mark on his forearm with a blank face, yet his mind was running around in circles. He knew what this meant, knew what the consequences would be. The dark lord was back, just like Dumbledore wished. Now that his plans were in motion, Severus was not certain about the series of events that would follow, if he could keep his vow to keep Potter safe. Coupled with Draco's placement with Narcissa he was not sure he could keep his sanity. 'What am I going to tell the headmaster?' he wondered, but moments later resolved to keep the information to himself, at least until he has worked this out in his head.

The floo network chimed, signaling a call. He went over only to see Lucius' face. What startled him the most was the happiness that brightened his being. "Lucius, what a surprise." He greeted with little inflection in his voice. The blonde only smiled. "I'm free Severus. Narcissa has finally been eliminated from our lives." Confusion settled on the greasy-haired man's features but before he could say anything, Lucius continued without pause. "She left the house this morning and never looked back. Apparently she has been removed from the Black family tapestry and her marriage contract with me has been nullified. The look on her face was haunted, it's like she never wants anything to do with u anymore. I don't know what Potter did but it worked. I'm…" "Wait! Slow down Lucius." Severus said. The blonde grinned bashfully. "My apologies." The potions master nodded. "What does Potter have anything to do with all this?" From what Severus knew, Potter did not have any business with the Malfoys, save for his less than healthy relationship with Draco, at least in his opinion. The Malfoy patriarch had once mention Potter coming to the Yule ball but at the time Severus was busy battling his own demons, mainly the headmaster.

Lucius began his tale on how he was 'rescued' and by the end of it Snape was truly wondering what he had missed about the Potter boy. If Lucius' story could be trusted then Potter was much more powerful and knowledgeable than he let on. Could this be a consequence of his involvement with the Akatsuki? Who let the boy into Malfoy manor? What was this mysterious travelling method Lucius spoke of? How did the boy find a way to break Narcissa's ties to the Malfoy lord and heir? It seemed the questions were piling up higher the more he thought about the Potter spawn.

"Isn't it amazing Severus. I can go back to my usual life, I can live again. Draco is safe again." Lucius' unsuasual bubbly nature was setting him off, but he nodded nonetheless. "I am glad Lucius. But don't you find it strange that Potter has been the catalyst for all of this?" The blonde frowned. "It is strange, but he freed us. It doesn't matter, I owe him my life. He is the reason my Draco is safe. He makes me feel safe too." The last part was mumbled but Snape heard it. He was filled with surprise. "Do you realize what you just claimed Lucius?" The blonde's frown deepened further, frustration leaking through. "I can't help but feel this way. I've thought about it really hard Severus, but it feels right. I'm scared though. What if he is, you know…" Severus let his eyes drift upwards, asking the gods what he had done wrong in this life. He looked back at his good friend. "I don't know. As you know, I have no right to interfere either if your suspicions are true." "He's a child. It can't be." Severus sighed. "Magic works in mysterious ways Lucius." The oldest Malfoy nodded but his face was still conflicted. He then smiled again. "Please inform Draco that he can come home this weekend. I'll explain it all to him then." Snape nodded. "Will do." The floo call ended, allowing him to lean back. He neglected to mention the mark, but surely Lucius would notice.

~Scene change~

Harry was getting restless. Something wasn't right. His inner beast was clawing at his barriers but this time it was not due to a tenuous control over it. No, it was more along the lines of it wanting to protect than destroy. Something was brewing and his childes would be in the way of the crossfire. He had to do something, he had to find out why his instincts were so raw all of a sudden. Voldemort was dead, so the threat wasn't him, and Harry doubted Dumbledore would make any drastic decisions with such limited information. Yet the thought made him even more anxious. 'Maybe a meeting with Orochimaru must be in order.' Lelita suggested. Harry found himself agreeing. His first choice would normally have been Itachi, but he was also threatened. Orochimaru was equally as capable, and dare he say it more level-headed than the Uchiha could be at times. Yes, Orochimaru would be the best person to approach.

So with strict instructions to Naruto and Sasuke to not look for him, he disappeared for the next few hours. The two transfer students from Japan Institute of Magic shared a confused look. Their boss had never been one to show this much emotion; obviously something was bothering him but they did not know why. As they both sat down to contemplate the situation Hermione sat across from them, in her hand a long piece of parchment. Both their eyes twitched violently as the infernal girl began a long list of questions about the magical community in Japan, which apparently she had spent a good deal of time formulating. She had done this before, barely a day after the two arrived, and they made it a point to avoid the witch. By the twelfth question they, in their opinion, patiently answered they up and left. Hermione was stumped but made no attempt to follow them other than the initial surprised 'Wait!', realizing that her tactic probably wasn't the best.

The blonde glared at the smoking stump, which was what was left of a training dummy. Sasuke stood behind him with a bored expression on his face. "I hate her." Naruto mumbled, twirling his wand and placing it in its holster on his arm. "I'm quite sure half the school does at least." "Why does she have to be so nosy? How can Harry keep up with that know-it-all?" "If he can keep up with you he can master anything." It took a second for the insult to register. "Teme! Take that back!" "You know it's true, dobe." "Well, you're even more unbearable than I could ever be. Your brooding alone keeps even Itachi away half the time!" "Who needs Itachi anyway?" "He's your brother, you bastard," was Naruto's mumbled response. Sasuke turned his face away, eying the charred dummy. This conversation was getting nowhere. They came to the room of requirement to let out Naruto's hot temper, but they needed to get back to work. Harry had given them an important task here at Hogwarts and Sasuke would be damned if they failed.

It was simple really. Their mission was to scout out the students from Durmstrung and Beuxbatons who were at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizards Tournament. They arrived yesterday, in all their brawny and sparkly glory, but from what Sasuke had seen most did not hold the potential to work under Harry or the Akatsuki. Maybe that Fleur girl could take espionage missions, but she seemed too testy, impatient. With enough grooming… Then came the girl's sister, Gabrielle. Though young she had a certain talent for seduction; something he had noticed when she was trying to imitate her sister on one occasion about a week ago. The boys lapped up her words like honey. With a skill like that, obtaining information from naïve men would be easy.

Spotting the talent was all fine and dandy, but cultivating it may be problematic. For one they would have to convince the individuals involved to actually join, then the training would begin. Sasuke groaned inwardly. He had no desire to babysit some pampered girls for anything. Maybe he can coerce Deidara into the task. The man owed him anyway.

"Maybe we should draft her into the research subgroup." Sasuke looked up. "Who?" Naruto sighed in annoyance. "You weren't listening bastard? Granger. Her intellect would do wonders in research and development." Sasuke nodded. "Yes. As soon as she grows out of her habit to spout whatever self-righteous tirade she has in mind. Your task by the way." "Me? Why don't you do it." "I'll be working on the Delacour sisters." "I can handle them." Naruto said petulantly. "I don't reckon you can teach them the fine art of seduction and espionage." The blonde pouted, knowing Sasuke was right. He kicked at the burnt dummy. "Fine, I'll take Hermione and Draco. Those two could work well together; a muggle specialist and a pureblood supremist. If they can get along they could bring both worlds closer together, and Harry goal that much closer to fruition."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, then sighed. He was already tired. And thirsty. He licked his lip anxiously. After Harry brought up the topic of their growing dependency he had done some research, dragging his blonde friend along. Apparently, Harry was not only their willing donor but a surrogate sire. That title could only be earned by a person with superior magic to the vampires, whether they were vampires themselves or not, who harbored feelings of parental nature towards them. It still confused Sasuke how Harry could have such feelings; he was fourteen for Kami's sake!, but had reasoned that it was a matter of mind over matter. It didn't matter how old Harry was, he was still acting like a sire to them. The raven could not forget the first few years Harry found them and drafted them into Akatsuki some five years ago, as new vampires that were abandoned and left sire less. Harry took care of them then and continues to do so. Sasuke sure as hell couldn't deny his own feelings.

"Teme, are you coming?" Naruto questioned, already by the door. Sasuke smiled slightly at his brother. "Sure."

~Scene change~

Orochimaru stared at his leader in barely veiled fascination. "This sure is a predicament." He mumbled, eyes not wavering. Hadrian waved noncommittally. "Just do as I told you." The snake-like man nodded. "Of course." The plan was a rather complicated one, needed the childes involved to be none the wiser of it for a while. Orochimaru would have to make arrangements for a potion that could curb the three vampires' urge to feed. This would allow their leader to keep his strength at optimal level for what he intended to do. That first part would require Orochimaru to approach Hogwart's potions master. To be able to share information with someone equally as skilled as or more so than he made him giddy with excitement. As to how that would be done, Orochimaru wasn't very concerned. The Akatsuki had been tasked to keep Itachi busy for an indefinite amount of time. No one was permitted to even give a hint that something was amiss. Needless to say, the whole organization was flummoxed, used to Itachi being part of everything but once they realized it was for his protection they were willing. Harry divulged that he planned to isolate Dumbledore this year, chipping at his ties with the order bit by bit. For that, the goblins were instructed to release information they managed to gather on the old man one piece at a time, for a price of course. That would keep Dumbledore busy enough to overlook the true plot. As that happened Nagato would be introduced to the Wizengamot, holding Hadrian's seats. That would sure surprise the Wizengamot long enough for the man to impress his views on them. Once the old man was at his lowest Hadrian would finish him off for good.

After giving his instructions Harry made to leave but Orochimaru stopped him. "I feel you're eager to end the headmaster's life but do not act irrationally. He has been in power for so long for a reason." Hadrian paused, considering his words. He knew he was being hasty, but he was running out of time. The longer he waited the more danger he was exposing his childes to. He knew he needed to tread carefully, that would be kept in mind but he will not be slow to act. "That's what you're here for, isn't it? I am relying on you to make this go as smoothly as possible." Orochimaru pursed his lips. "This is delicate." "And I trust you can advise me well. After all Orochimaru, you helped me create Akatsuki. Your opinion holds much weight."

Yes, it was true. Orochimaru was the first Akatsuki member to join Harry on his journey about six years ago. He would never forget his shock at being approached by a mere eight year old child, but he soon learnt he was dealing with a greater force than he. It did not take much convincing to join the child on his journey, and it took even less to keep him with him as he learnt what the supposed child was capable of. Soon, Orochimaru pointed the raven in the directed of the rest of the soon-to-be members. He was also given the task of grooming the new group into their new positions. In those first few years Hadrian was a scarcity to the other members but once the boy became ten he involved himself more. The initial impression was not there but Hadrian took care of that fairly quickly.

"I understand. I will do everything in my power to help you protect them." He informed resolutely. Harry nodded gratefully, then disappeared into shadow. A few minutes passes and as the new task ahead settled in his mind he groaned. This would be a bitch.

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for so long, I've just been busy with school work. I'll try to update again as soon as possible, but you know how exams be like.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The great hall applauded as the last champion was chosen, a sixth year in Hufflepuff name Cedric Diggory. A frown continued to mar Harry's face as no other name was called. As the Tri-Wizard champions were called to a meeting he gave Mad-eye Moody a look. The disabled man nodded before disappearing with the other professors. He sighed, wondering what went wrong. His attention was drawn to Draco, who was sitting next to him this evening. The boy had called for him as soon as he entered the great hall. He had been a scarcity in the castle; even the professors have been noticing his absence. The headmaster had called him into his office at some point but Harry had quelled Dumbledore's nerves about any malicious acts he may be up to. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't had a decent conversation with him in weeks, Draco even longer and he hadn't spared a glance at Hermoine at all this school year. He made a point to set up a meeting with the two fifth years as soon as possible.

"I see you don't like the chosen Hogwarts Champion." Draco said to him. Harry looked over the room distractedly. "He's a hufflepuff." He stated as if it should answer all of Draco's unanswered questions. The blonde in question smiled wanly. "Wasn't it you who taught me not to discriminate." Harry looked over at him with a smirk. "I taught you to see potential." "And Diggory doesn't have it?" "I'm not satisfied. I must be going." "So soon?" Draco's face was marred with worry and disappointment. Harry had the dignity to apologize. "I have matters to attend to." Draco wanted to stop Harry but an owl landed in front of him. It was his father's owl. He took the letter it was holding.

"_Dear Draco_

_Good day my heir. _

_This may be too soon but I have been missing you terribly. It seems only yesterday you were starting Hogwarts and I have missed much of the time in between. I wish to spend a bit of time with you this weekend, if it won't be of any inconvenience. The summer was not enough to make up for all the birthdays and holidays I missed with you, so I wish to correct that this weekend. I know you've always wanted to go to Tokyo. _

_I love you Dragon._

_Your father_

Draco smiled in excitement and happiness. His father was doing so much better. His mother had moved out of the house, but has no idea where she went. Her marriage to the Malfoy family had been broken before the summer began and she was expelled from the family wards and magic. Draco hadn't seen anything of her ever since Yule. He was happy with his life right now and would gladly spend some time with his father. A weekend in Tokyo. He was so excited and couldn't wait.

Meanwhile Naruto was pacing in the Room of Requirements, eyes blood red in his rage. "Naruto calm down." Sasuke tried to placate him. Naruto growled. "Don't tell me you are not mad too! This is driving me crazy. I can't even stand to look at Malfoy because of it. I mean, he talks to the Slytherins but can't spare a moment for his childes." "I'm angry too, but pacing will only wear the floor down. Come on, don't work yourself up like this or you'll go on a rampage." At the mention of his tenuous control these days Naruto stopped pacing and instead sat down heavily next to Sasuke. He shot back to his feet, alarming Sasuke. "What…?" A growl tore itself from the blonde's chest as he looked at something. Sasuke followed his gaze to see Harry leaning casually on the wall and watching them. "How long have you been here?" He questioned, eyes flashing red. "A few seconds. Naruto's senses are still better than yours." "I doubt you came here to speak about my sensing abilities." Harry sighed and pushed away from the wall. He approached them. "I'm sorry. I did not realize I was being so distant until Draco pointed it out to me." "Yes, because you speak to Draco so much." The raven said bitterly. Naruto still stood still, not trusting himself not to do something stupid.

"As I said, I am sorry." Harry said. He reached out to touch Sasuke but the raven tensed up, so Harry lowered his hand. "I came to see how you two are doing? I hope you have adjusted well to the potion." Naruto snarled wordlessly and walked away. Harry felt his ire rise but squashed it down. Sasuke was glaring at him but was also curious. "You never explained why." "I have my reasons." "And I guess we are not privy to them?" Harry sighed for probably the hundredth time. "I already told you why." "You need your strength, but what for? Why can't we know? Itachi sent us an owl telling us you're keeping him in the dark too. What are you hiding?" "Nothing you need to know about." "So you are hiding something." Naruto piped in, glaring. Harry remained silent. "If you're not going to tell us anything then fuck off, you bastard."

"Naruto." The blonde flinched at the way Harry called his name. "Everything I do, I do to protect you, Itachi and the organization. You will not question my actions, are we clear?" The words were spoken lowly but they could both feel the anger in Harry's voice. His face was blank but the fire in his eyes was unmistakable. The blonde looked away. He kept his face turned even as he felt Harry's presence right next to him. "I know you're angry, but try to be patient." Harry sat down on one of the two beds in the room, next to Sasuke. After a bit of consideration, Naruto settled down next to Harry. Hesitatingly, he laid his head on the younger boy's shoulder and sighed happily when finger immediately threaded through his wild blonde locks. Sasuke copied his actions and received the same treatment. "I am truly sorry I neglected you. I have been busy. The potion is to keep you sated so I can take care of some pressing matters which I cannot relay to you. Not yet." Sasuke sighed. "It better be worth it." Harry laughed but kept silent. A long while later his wand vibrated in his pocket. He wanted to leave but both boys tightened their holds on him. With a sigh he laid down, pulling both boys with him. Naruto burrowed into his side as Sasuke laid his head on his chest. Harry waited, applying a mild sleeping charm to speed up the process. Soon his childes were in the realm of sleep and Harry could pull himself away. He tucked them both in before leaving.

'Kabuto must be pissed.' He thought as he went to the Astronomy tower. 'At least they saw you again.' Lelita said. Just like Harry she too had grown attached to the childes and wished only the best for them. Harry smiled. 'I didn't realize how much I had missed them.' 'Yes. Hershia probably missed you too.' Harry groaned. Hershia would give him a strong tongue-lashing, especially if she catches wind of his inattentiveness to his childes.

Mad-eye Moody was waiting for him at the Astronomy Tower. "Sorry, I got held up." Harry excused. The man limped over to meet him. "Naruto, Sasuke or both?" "Both." The older man rolled his eyes. "It's always both. Anyway, it seems someone removed your name from the goblet. Most likely Dumbledore." Harry cursed silently. "He probably anticipated someone entering my name, even if it wasn't necessarily me. We need to revamp our plans." "Actually, we can continue as planned, but without you in the equation." Harry raised his eyebrow. "I'm listening."

~Scene Change~

"Harry James Potter, what has gotten into you?!" Harry spun around, barely resisting the urge to blast Granger through the wall. "What, Hermoine, have I done to deserve your wrath this time?" "You are barely around Harry. When is the last time we spoke? Or don't you want to be my friend anymore?" The last part was whispered brokenly. Harry's eyes softened. "That's not the case. I'm just going through some pretty intense shit at the moment and I need time to sort them out." She appraised him suspiciously. "Aright, but promise to talk some time. I miss our study sessions, even if they're with Malfoy." Harry kissed her hand mockilngly. "Yes, mam." Hermoine blushed but giggled, then watched him hurry off.

Harry grumbled as he walked down the corridor. 'Don't mumble so often, Harry. Someone may be watching and think they're savior has gone insane.' 'Wouldn't that be entertaining?' He snarked as they passed the Potions lab. Harry paused and walked back to the door that led to the classroom. '_The bat is not in, lost in the realms of regret. Pull him out, he sinks! Sinks!' _The raven decided to follow the shadows' advice and went in. He knocked at the potions master's office door. Said door was wrenched open to reveal professor Snape. "What do you want, boy?!" Harry gave him an unimpressed look for a few seconds before pushing his way in. The potions master gaped at him in shocked rage. "What do you think you're doing Potter?!" "Your master is dead." Snape stared at him uncomprehendingly. "What?" "I said your master is dead. Well, one of them and soon the other will be too?" "The Dark Lord is dead?" "Yes." Snape's hand went to his left arm. "Don't worry about the dark mark, I meant for it to stay that way." "I don't understand." Harry approached him. "You don't need to. Just know Voldemort is dead, truly gone this time, and I killed him. No more hiding for you, no more spying, no more pain, no more regrets. I know you blame yourself for what happened to my mother. She wouldn't have wanted you to feel that way. Wherever she is she must be grateful. You did all you could to protect me, to make up for your mistake. She, well she was given a chance to live but she made her choice."

Severus looked away, trying not to show the emotions he was feeling. Harry touched his hand, causing the man to look back at him. "You should never have been dragged into this whole mess. As such, I relieve you of your oath, and terminate your debt to me passed down from my father. So mote it be." Magic gripped them both then released, leaving Severus feeling as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulder. "Why?" he asked. Harry smiled. "I don't need another liability. Though, I do need you to do me a favor." "What?" "Take care of Lucius. He trusts you and as such I trust you. He is my childe, but I cannot protect him in my position at the moment. Will you help me?" Severus didn't even need to think about it. Lucius was his friend, perhaps even more than that. He would protect the man with his life. "I will."

~Scene Change~

It's not common knowledge, but Itachi Uchiha has feelings. He hides them, buries them, shows a blank slate but sometimes it gets overwhelming. Right now he was overwhelmed. He tried to hide it, he tried to overcome it, it was too much. In an attempt to calm himself he disappeared for about two weeks now. No one would know he wasn't there for another two weeks, thinking that he was out on a month long mission that he completed on the first three days. He planned to come back by the end of the month anyway. Though looking back now it was clearly a bad idea. He was strung up, he was angry, was in a crowded Tokyo street, and about to go into a rampage. He hadn't fed ever since he was given the blood potion batch, and that was over two months ago.

As the seconds ticked by his breath heightened and his vision narrowed. He could hear all sounds; the cars, the people, their footsteps, laughter, barking in the distance, and oh their heartbeats. The blood flowing in their veins, the pumping of their strongest organ. Before he even realized it he was following `a beautiful woman, his fangs almost poking out from the top of his lip. Startled, he veered away from her, rushing to get into an isolated area. The full streets made that difficult, people bumping into and jostling him, stimulating his senses. He was THIS close to attacking someone and exposing himself. He finally managed to go into an almost deserted street but something had to go wrong. A young girl bumped into him, a thief by the feel of her hands in his pocket. He held on to her, and the wide-eyed look she gave him was exhilarating.

He leaned in, about to sink his fangs in and taste the sweet nectar-like crimson liquid, when he was violently disturbed. He snarled angrily. His back collided with the cold wall, not hard enough to harm him but firm enough to jolt him back to reality. A hand was shoved in his face and the scent of the bleeding wrist overwhelmed him. He grabbed onto it to bite and dragged deeply. He actually moaned at the taste. It wasn't too sweet, a tad salty, a bit bitter, scented of seared almonds with lemon essence and vanilla. He knew that smell, that taste. The flow of blood stopped and he realized he had slid to the ground. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, gallivanting around Tokyo without taking any nourishment!" Itachi winced at the tone, refusing to look up. "So what, have you suddenly lost your voice? Speak!" He looked up. Harry's face was set in a scowl, his cheeks tinged with pink. He was suddenly filled with rage. "You're one to talk about talking. Where have you been all year?" Harry stared into Itachi's blank face.

"That's what all this is all about? My absence?" "Not just your absence Harry. You are distracted and are ignoring us. I know something is going on. That you are hiding something. You've barely spoken to me, everyone in Akatsuki is acting weird. Have you even had a proper conversation with Sasuke?" Harry remained silent. "I didn't think so." "It's for your protection." Itachi laughed humorlessly. "I don't know if you realize this but I can take care of myself." "Yes, you displayed that spectacularly." With a click of his tongue the taller raven started walking away. Harry matched his pace. "I'm sorry." 'You're apologizing quite a lot these days.' 'Shut up.' "Tell me what is going on and maybe I will forgive you." Harry raised an eyebrow at Itachi's words. "Nice try, but no. I want you to know I still care. Your disappearance this past month left me worried. This is a dangerous time Itachi. Don't try it again." Harry stared at Itachi's emotionless face imploringly for a moment, getting his message across.

Itachi looked away after a few minutes, instinct pushing him not to challenge his sire any further. Harry offered his hand. "Let me take you home." The older raven took the offered hand and the next moment he felt the chill of shadow walking. They appeared in LeFay manor and Itachi watched Harry walk towards his chambers. Even as he watched his retreating back he felt calm, content even. He wasn't sure if that was due to feeding again after such a long fast or being surrounded by Harry's magic once again. He didn't have time to ponder this however because something was shoved into his hands. He looked up questioningly at Nagato. He was using his original body once again which had pale skin, eyes bright with the rinnegan and red hair flowing down his back. "Since you are back I feel it necessary to update you on the going ons of the past month, as well as give you a list if possible future missions." Itachi nodded and left for his own room to read the report.

**A/N:** Some people may be worried about the content of this story. I apologize for any confusion. Harry is a human wizard who 'adopted abandoned newly turned vampires Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. He picked up the rest of Akatsuki members along the way. Lucius and Draco are veela with Lucius being a submissive veela and Draco is a beta. Hopefully, the story gets more interesting for some who stay tuned.

**Merry Xmas everyone! And a Happy New year. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I'm a jerk, I know. I've been silent and it's not OK. I won't make things up. I have met a writer's block. It is very tall and made of reinforced concrete. I've been hacking at it for the past half a year and have made little progress on both this story and 'Hadrian James Potter'. Online learning has made my life a lot more difficult too, so yeah. I'm sorry

That aside, here's chapter 21. I need people's opinions on this story and any advice going forward. Help me bring down that wall. Please. Hopefully I will update a lot sooner. Enjoy.

**Chapter 21**

The woman screamed under the red light of the torture curse, her master holding the end of the wand. When it was lifted she remained on the floor as her body was still trying to recover from the shock. "The end of the Hogwarts school year is quickly approaching, yet all you can tell me is that the children can't be retrieved?!" The servant cowered on the floor, fear overwhelming her senses. "Many a chance has been awarded to you. Hogsmeade weekends, the Yule Ball, Christmas holidays, yet you have nothing to offer. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right this moment." "Master, I have a plan. My son, he's at Hogwarts for his fourth year too. He can lure them out at the right time." She groveled. The one standing before her sneered. "Why has this not been done already?" She shrank back. "I apologize for my thoughtlessness…" Another wave of pain washed over her, rendering her immobile. "I am tired of your excuses woman. Get out of my sight, and I better not witness you coming back empty-handed." Without further prompting she scuttled away and apparated home. Guilt consumed her as her muggle husband met her at the door of her home, thinking she was mugged. He loved their son probably more than she did, and getting the boy involved in this would no doubt tear him apart. Not that he knew about her devotion to another man. He would never know either. Lord Archiles would forever remain a secret until his death, which would surely come once Lord Slytherin becomes aware of his presence. She just had to be patient.

~Scene change~

Dumbledore munched on another lemon drop as he awaited Harry's arrival. He had summoned the boy to his office during breakfast, now it was almost lunch. Again, the boy had disappeared from his classes. Sighing, he decided to talk to Severus. The head of house had grown a bit close to Harry, too close for his liking. He did not sneer any longer at him, did not give as many taunts and biting remarks, did not take as many points. He usually assigned Harry's detentions to himself and the portraits revealed he punished him just like any other student and sometimes even held conversations with the boy. It was infuriating how much the demon had everyone wrapped around his dirty little fingers. Moments later, Severus entered, not bothering to knock as always.

"Headmaster, you called." "Severus, my boy. Lemon drop? How has your day been?" Snape declined the sour treat. "My day has been just like all other days." Seeing Snape already becoming annoyed with the small talk he decided to jump to the matter at hand. "You seem to be getting enamored with the boy, Severus. Any reason why?" Severus almost sighed. He knew this conversation was long overdue. "If I remember well Headmaster, you encouraged me to get close to Potter." "I didn't say befriend him. He's a deamon Severus." "And as long as he considers me not a threat he wouldn't hurt me." Dumbledore sighed. What Snape just said was not reassuring in the slightest. Harry could be using him. "Where has he been disappearing to?" he asked instead of voicing his thoughts. "That I do not know Headmaster, though I believe he escapes from the wards altogether." "That I know my boy. I called him to ask this very question but he never came. The disrespect the boy has shown since we took that oath does not bode well for his character." "I believe it has already established the boy is beyond saving." "That doesn't mean I won't try." Before Snape could speak, Dumbledore straightened, eyes twinkling. "Come in Harry." Snape shifted only slightly, enough to see the boy enter. He was casually dressed and composed as always.

"You sure took your time Harry." Both Severus and Harry could hear the disapproval in his voice. Harry wasn't bothered in the slightest. "Is there a reason I am here?" He stood next to Snape, arms folded. Dumbledore asked. "Where have you been disappearing to so frequently? I do not want you to get into trouble. "I have been courting someone." Both adults raised their eyebrows at the boy's very serious answer. "Really? Who?" "That is none of your business headmaster. Though I could let you know that I am obligated to do so, as the marriage contract the goblins informed me I am tied to states I should get to know her for a few years before I am forced to marry her upon my magical majority." Dumbledore's eyes widened further. If what Harry was telling him is true it would mean the boy was already tied to another family, a family he didn't know. It could jeopardize Harry's will in the war, and he wouldn't just choose to die for the greater good if he potentially falls in love with the girl he is now attached to. He chose to ignore the fact that Harry admitted to being in contact with the goblins. He also chose not to voice the fact that he has never been informed of a marriage contract as he would be admitting he has gone through the Potter vaults. For all his fears though, he doubted Harry was speaking the truth.

"If that is the case, I hope the two of you will get along. Even so, I disapprove of skipping classes to see her. You are still a student at Hogwarts and are obligated to act like one. Use the weekends to court her." "Of course Headmaster. I apologize for my slight. If that is all?" "No. Have you been in contact with Akatsuki yet?" "Numerous times, over my disappearances. I am required to attend some of the meetings." "Can you tell me anything?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know I am sworn to secrecy." "Of course. I am just worried about you. Now, I am very concerned about the new students. I have been refraining from asking this but are they in Akatsuki?" The boy dipped his head in agreement. "Yes. Akatsuki have taken the threat of Voldemort making an appearance again very seriously." "They are not human either." It wasn't a question. "If you know that, why allow them into the school?" Dumbledore stippled his fingers. "I have also developed some reservations about your safety. I had an inkling they would be important. My other concern is their nourishment. I have noticed none of my students or staff have been disappearing or been accosted by an unknown ailment, but I hope nothing has been occurring under my nose." Harry reassured the man. "Don't worry. I am their donor. I have taken all necessary precautions. No one is in danger. However, I find myself stumped by how late you have brought this up. The year is almost over. I am beginning to doubt your concerns for the school." Dumbledore nodded. "As I said before, I have been watching the school and I have not seen anything amiss. I just wanted to make sure. That was all. You can go." Harry left, with Severus following him without a word. "Tell me that was a bold-faced lie." He finally spoke. Harry replied "That was a bold-faced lie." Snape groaned, bringing a smirk to Harry's face. The man was opening up. "I wouldn't dream of getting into such a relationship, let alone marrying. I have better things to do with my time." Snape nodded. "So where have you been going?" "Business." Severus sighed. "What will you do now?" "Reschedule. I want you to stay at Malfoy manor during the summer holidays. I am not asking." That shut Snape up but his cheeks tinted with pink at being commanded about.

Two students met them at the corridor. "Professor Snape." Naruto greeted. The man did not deign them with a reply, just walked past them. They both did not bother reacting to that, instead fixing their stares on Harry. "Report?" Sasuke nodded. "The Delacours have accepted our offer. It seems their parents have heard of Akatsuki and are impressed. Granger on the other hand is not ready to know about us. She just enjoys the little assignments we throw her way. Her information is on point and useful. If she is to join us she would make an exceptional researcher. Mr. Krum is perfect as a hit wizard. He showed interest but is still hesitant. We may have to obliviate him." All this was said as they walked towards the great hall for lunch. They were under a muffliato spell so did not worry about eavesdroppers. They sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table. "Do what you have to and inform me of the results. Are they the only three?"

Naruto replied thoughtfully. "Well, there's Trevor Johnson, the half-blood son of the witch Marianne Johnson nee Ambers." "Daughter of Lady Apoline Ambers?" "Yes. He seems to have taken an interest in us over the past few months. He has great potential, particularly in curse breaking. He likes working on it in his dorm room. His friends scorn him for his obsession though." "Cultivate his thirst for attention, it would be nice to have his talent among us." They nodded. The great hall was starting to fill up with students and teachers alike. Harry continued to converse, but on other topics and without the spell. Draco joined them moments later followed by Hermione. The two vampires smiled at Draco's jokes as the boy gestured wildly, seemingly relaxed. They glanced at a silent Harry who was reading a small tome along with Hermione. Their leader had made it abundantly clear that Draco was not to be recruited. Of course, they expected this. Draco was the son of his childe, he would always be special. About half-way through dinner the Headmaster reconfirmed that the third and final task would be tomorrow morning. The leading champion was Victor Krum, followed by Cedric Diggory and finally Fleur Delacour. Harry excused himself immediately after. He had a lot of final planning to do, so much to prepare. Kabuto was waiting for him in the Chamber of Secrets.

Hershia hissed excitedly as he entered. ~Hatchling, your servant says the work is almost complete!~ ~Part of the plan, yes. After we subdue the Death Eaters we can move on to the Ministry. Thereafter we can fulfill Salazar Slytherin's dream.~ The snake hissed in excitement. "Kabuto, is there anything I must know?" "None that you don't already know yourself." Kabuto replied, pushing the glasses further up his nose. Harry nodded. "Good. Tell everyone to prepare for the assault. I want all our targets captured before they can even realize what is going on." "Of course, Lord Hadrian. Will Itachi-san be there?" "Yes, he will. Everyone will be there. On second thought, I have a task for you, Kabuto." "Sir?" Kabuto stood straighter. "I want you to visit Azkaban. Ask for the dementor king and try to entice him to our side. I know you have a silver tongue. I trust you to use it well." "Yes, my lord." The silver-haired man almost smiled. The task was exciting to say the least. He received a ring from Harry. "To protect you. Your job in this school is done." "And Moody?" "Dump him in the forest after obliviating him." "Right."

Harry turned to Hershia. The snake bumped her head on his chest. ~Something bothers you, Harry.~ Harry sighed. ~My childes are not safe. I have tried to put up some measures.~ ~Oh?~ ~A safe house in Japan. After tomorrow, I will take them there.~ Hershia gave her own version of a frown. ~They will not agree.~ ~They will have no choice. I have sent Orochimaru to find any leads on where the threat may lie but he has come up with nothing among my enemies.~ ~Perhaps you're searching in the wrong place. Isn't there someone who has an old grudge on you or something?~ ~All my enemies have an old grudge on me.~ ~How about your allies. Anyone come to mind?~ Harry scowled. ~None of them would dare. None, except Archiles.~ Hershia stared at him. ~I've heard the name before.~ ~Yes, you probably have. He has been the vampire king for half a century. He is probably mad that Akatsuki almost decimated ten of his covens and wants revenge. I swear, if he tries something…~ ~This is worrying.~ ~I'll handle him. We still can't rule out other possible threats, it may not be him or him alone.~ Hershia nodded. ~Yes, that is wise.~

~Scene Change~

"Trevor, it's good to see you." A woman said, grasping the hand of the boy opposite her. The blonde removed his hand from hers. "Whose fault is that? Mother, you never see me anymore, and I don't mean in the physical sense." Honey eyes met ones similar to hers. "I'm so sorry honey. It's been a rough few years." "The man you work for, he's brought you nothing but trouble. Sooner or later father WILL know." "Only if you tell him, but you won't do that. Right Trevor?" Trevor sighed. "I might just have to." Marianna went to argue but her son beat her to the chase. "Unlike the saying goes, ignorance is not bliss. He is in danger, he must know. Know when he should run." "No one will know him. No one knows where we live. I placed a fidelius charm over the whole property, you know that." "Of course. It's just one of the reasons I don't have friends. Never mind that. What do you want?"

Marianne smiled sadly. She hated herself more and more everyday for this, but it had to be done. "The new students in the year above you, they are important to my master. I need you to lieu them away from Hogwarts." Trevor chuckled, confusing Marianne. "I didn't get the joke, Trevor." The boy looked his mother in the eye. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki right? Yeah, I can't." "What do you mean you can't?" "They are under Harry Potter's protection. Unlike most of the school I realize how dangerous he is. Mother, he is a daemon. I will NOT get myself involved with him." Marianne stood abruptly, drawing the attention of the pub goers to them. "A what?" "Mother. Sit down." Trevor warned. She did as told, mind whirling. "No daemon has been seen in about three hundred years. It can't be." "Technically, it is possible." "I know that!" she hissed. She gripped her hair. "Daemons are highly territorial and possessive. If Harry Potter is indeed a daemon and he has claimed those boy we have no chance of capturing them and win."

"Exactly. Mother, why don't we just hide?" Trevor asked. Marianne looked away. "I am marked. Even if I hide, he would find me. He hasn't yet because he hasn't had a reason to. I have to keep it that way." Trevor's eyes widened. 'You mean the only reason we're alive is because of that nocturnal bastard's whim?' "I see." He said instead, then stood up. "The third part of the Tri-wizards' Tournament is this evening. I may be able to draw them out then, as I have no choice but to do so." "Thank you, son. Tomorrow, I am taking you to the safe house. Your father too." Trevor nodded. "Of course." 'There goes my future.'

~Scene Change~

Trevor, with guilt flooding him, went to the two boys seated at the Ravenclaw table. "Uzumaki, Uchiha. Can we talk?" The pair turned to look at him curiously, with some noodles hanging out of Naruto's mouth. Trevor quickly ignored that. "What about?" Sasuke asked. Trevor rubbed his sweating palms on his robes. "Privately please." Moments later they were crowding the corridor to the school entrance. "You were saying?" Naruto asked, disappointed at being dragged away from his ramen. The brunette took a deep breath, steeling himself for this conversation. "I need your help. Rather, I need your sire's help." They're eyes widened. Quicker than he could blink, Trevor found himself held up the wall by his neck, Sasuke glaring up at him. "Sasuke!" Said a startled Naruto. The raven lowered him enough so he could hiss in his ear. "How do you know about us?" Trevor was gripping the hand that was slowly crushing his wind pipe. "Please. I can't b-breathe."

"Sasuke put him down. This isn't like you." At his brother's words Sasuke dropped the other boy. Trevor was now on his knees wheezing for breath. Coughing, he looked up at the boys. "My f-family library has extensive information on daemons. It's been four years; I had enough time to put two and two together." He stood up shakily. Naruto moved to help him, eventually leaning him against the wall. The brunette continued. "You are being threatened by a vampire lord. I don't know why though. My mother has been ordered to bring you to him and by extension me. I know doing so is a bad idea so…" the boy drifted off. Naruto continued for him. "So you are asking for assistance from us instead." Trevor nodded. "He would kill me and my whole family if we fail. My father is just a muggle man, I fear for him the most. Please may I have an audience with Heir Potter."

The two looked at each other in contemplation. Naruto said to him. "I can get Harry. Sasuke will take you to a meeting point." Sasuke sighed. "More complications." "Teme don't be such a sour git." The blonde commented and rushed off.

~Scene Change~

Trevor squirmed at the Avada Kedavra colored eyes boring into his own. They were seated in the Chamber of Secrets of all places. Outside, the third part of the tournament had already started up. At first, Harry was against leaving the events to Severus' watch but once he heard Naruto out he was eager to meet Trevor. Trevor had then told him everything, including his involvement in this plot. 'So it is Archiles. He is the one threatening them.' His eyebrows drew together in a frown, making Trevor draw a small breath and drawing Harry's full attention again. Harry rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Thank you Trevor for being honest with me. Naruto will see you out." Trevor stood in panic. "Wait! How about us? My mother and father. We need your help. Please." Harry stood. "Don't worry Trevor. I will find a way to help your mother. As for your father, it would be a good idea if he was hidden alone." "Alone?" asked the brunette, eyes unsure. Harry nodded. "Yes. Or do you wish to be with him? That would be possible since you aren't marked. However, I would have to see your mother on her own. Do you know where she might be?"

"She is waiting for me to bring Uzumaki and Uchiha at the three broomsticks, room 445." Was the reply. Harry nodded. "Do you want to be together with your father?" Trevor nodded. "I don't want him to be alone. What will you do with my mother?" "Don't worry about it Trevor. She won't be harmed." He gave the boy a portkey. "Naruto will show you a way out of the wards. This portkey will take you to Diagon Alley. Take the knight bus home. Use the portkey again to go back to the same spot it took you to. Some men will be there to escort you both to the safe house I have in mind. Ok?" Trevor nodded, starting to follow the blonde. "Thank you." He said before leaving.

Sasuke turned to a thoughtful Harry. "Know what all this is about?" Harry sighed. "That threat to you and your brothers that I mentioned, now I know it's Archiles. This is much worse than I anticipated." "Maybe if we knew we could have found something out." "Getting you involved would have made some things much more difficult than they should be." Sasuke went to argue but Harry cut him off. "No matter what I said the three of you would have gone digging. It would certainly draw attention especially if the enemy was watching. We don't know what the enemy was looking for so it would be better if you acted like nothing is going on. That happens most effectively in ignorance." Sasuke glared at him. "Now we know. What are you gonna do?" "We will continue with today's plan. If all goes well I will go meet Archiles tomorrow. Alone." Sasuke glared harder. "If you think we are just going to stand by you got another thing coming." Harry looked away from him at Hershia who had just entered. She nodded slightly. "Fine. Hidan and Deidara will come as well. Go to your brother. I'll be right up."

Once Sasuke had left, Hershia nudged him. ~They are strong, Harry.~ ~I know. That doesn't mean they can't be hurt. I added a few more wards to Malfoy manor. Draco and Lucius will be staying there for the summer.~ Harry caressed her crown. ~You need to speak with them. Especially Lucius.~ ~I know. After this whole thing with Archiles is over.~ ~What are you going to do about the vampire lord?~ ~Come tomorrow I will kill him.~ Hershia reared back in surprise. ~Archiles is a vampire lord. He has the whole coven at his beck and call. What, are you going to storm his place and stab him in the heart?~ Harry smiled in amusement. ~I just might.~ ~Hatchling!~ ~Don't worry. I was only joking. I will ask for an invite.~ Hershia sweat dropped. ~Think he will take it well?~ ~Of course he will. He has been asking to see me for years, ever since he noticed my presence when I was ten.~ Hershia groaned as much as a snake could. ~I was being sarcastic.~

**A/N: **I have been reading fiction on this site for a while and people have been demanding reviews. I have neglected all writers' self-appointed duties. So… REVIEW! *smiles cutely* Please.


End file.
